Harry Potter y la Gente de Otro Universo (Adaptacion)
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Ash, Iris y Cilian son enviados a Hogwarts a aprender magia y detener a un villano de su propio universo (no romances, uso de aura) . Historia original: Harry Potter and the People of Another Univeres by: Check it bonsly Ni pokemon ni Harry poter ni la historia me pertenecen.
1. 1 libro 1:1

Harry Potter y la Gente de Otro Universo (traducido)

Summary: Ash, Iris y Cilian son enviados a Hogarts a aprender magia y detener a un villano de su propio universo (no romances, uso de aura) .

**A/n : ¡Hey! Esta es una historia que he estado pensando durante un tiempo. No creo que alguien más haya hecho esto antes, pero si lo han hecho: oops. **

**Planeo actualizar una vez a la semana, en vez de uno por día, y de ahí no hay nada más agendado para el resto de mis historias.**

Yop: Hey que tal, ya se ya se, debería estar trabajando en los otros capítulos de las demás historias pero es que ¡simple y sencillamente no pude contenerme! ¡Esta historia es súper genial! ¡Le doy especial agradecimiento a **Check it bonsly** por crear esta historia y por dejarme traducirle!.

Bueno como es traducción dejare el habla y demás tal y como esta, también estoy traduciendo las notas del autor original para que estén más atentos a la historia.

El fic original va en el capítulo 29 así que si quieren adelantarse vallan a verle.

* * *

Días antes de los terribles eventos en la casa de los Potter, un hombre llego a otro universo. Había estado planeando los siguientes eventos por años, recordándose a sí mismo que se aproximaba al escondite de el hombre más temido en el país.

Entro la casa, residencia de un Lord Voldemort, conocido comúnmente como El que no debe ser nombrado, o tu-sabes-quien El hombre camino por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar la puerta correcta había arreglado una cita previa para encontrarse al hombre, sabiendo que aparecer sin anunciarse podría matarle con un flash verde, como el resto de sus víctimas.

"Dame una razón por la cual no deba matarte ahora."

Él no sabía que esperar exactamente de esta visita con el Señor Oscuro, pero ciertamente no era esto. 'Esto' era una extraña vara en la cara y una mirada de muerte. Una pistola, algo de armamiento, ¿pero una vara?, 'después de todo', se recordó, 'Son magos con los que estoy tratando.'

Aun así el estaba ahí por una razón, y ahora (literalmente) no había vuelta atrás.

"Se de alguien."

La sínica respuesta que dio con una mueca, no hiso que bajara el enojo de Voldemort. Voldemort alzo su vara más y la presiono directamente contra el corazón del hombre, pero él no le dio importancia. La molesta confidencia no lo dejo mientras continua va con su corta explicación.

"alguien que es inmortal."

Esto atrapo la atención de Voldemort. Quien bajo su vara con algo de fastidio, mirando a la persona en frente de el con una combinación de precaución y curiosidad.

"Te escucho."

* * *

A un universo de distancia, el Maestro Pokemon en entrenamiento Ash Ketchum estaba disfrutando de sus viajes atreves de la región de Unova, viajando con sus dos compañeros Iris y Cilean. Actualmente estaban viajando alrededor de unas cuantas islas llamadas Islas Decalore, en medio de Kanto y Unova, junto con la reportera de la región de Kalos de nombre Alexa. Quien es ese momento no estaba, se había ido en la mañana para conseguir algunos viveres.

Bueno, él _estaba _disfrutando de sus viajes. Hasta que, tuvo un encuentro con unos cuantos pokemons legendarios. Nada grande, solo los gobernantes del tiempo y espacio. Y Arceus.

Esta demás decir, que había sido un día extraño hasta ahora. Y estaba por ponerse aún más extraño.

"¿Qué está pasando?" grito Iris, apenas escuchándose sobre los sonidos de Dialga y Palkia, quienes paresian tratar de comunicarse con el trio.

"¡Ni idea!" Grito entusiasmado Ash. Quien movía la mano de forma salvaje al pokemon, fallando el atraer su atención.

"¿Cres que… ya se ayan dado cuenta de que no los entendemos?" Cilian estava saliendo del shock que genera el ver a tres legendarios de manera rápida, ahora que ha pasado en varias ocasiones.

"posiblemente no" Ash confirmo la suposiciones de los otros dos, "¡Pero no veo porque Arceus no está hablando! ¡Nosotros podemos entenderle a el!"

Ni Iris ni Cilian cuestionaron el conocimiento de Ash acerca del dios pokemon, para ahora estaban acostumbrados al hecho de que extraños sucesos le siguien. Ambos miraron alrededor por si veían a más gente en el puerto, pero aparentemente todos los humanos y pokemons habían desaparecido al momento de que los legendarios llegaron.

"Sí, ellos _deberían _parar ahora, ¿no es así?" la voz de Arceus detuvo a los dragones espacio-tiempo en sus intentos, dejando que lo miraran con silenciosas molestias. "eso es mejor. Como sea, hola otra vez Ash, Pikachu."

"¡hey Arceus!" Ash grito feliz, acompañado de un "¡Pika chaa!" por parte de su compañero pokemon. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"estoy aquí" el dios pokemon hablo con un aire dramático, como era de esperarse de los legendarios, "por ti"

A esto Ash se apuntó a si mismo con confusión. A su lado, Iris, cilian y Pikachu asintieron con entendimiento. Era otro 've y salva el mundo o gran elegido' tipo de situación. "¿Por qué yo?" pregunto.

La pregunta de Ash incomodo un poco a Arceus. "bien, actualmente…. Te has convertido en nuestro chico de favores para lidiar con malvadas gentes, así que solo figuramos que para ahora tu solo seguirías con nuestro plan…"

"¡ho! ¡Okay!" Ash no se inmuto con la confesión de ser esencialmente un esclavo de los legendario, "¿Qué necesitas esta vez?"

"cierto, mejor explico ahora… estoy enviándolos a Hogwarts!" dijo Arceus con actitud.

"¿Howash?" pregunto Cilan, "¿Qué es eso?"

"¡es Hog_warts_! Como sea, es una escuela mágica en alguna parte de Escocia. No estoy muy seguro de los detalles, solo sé que ustedes necesitan ir ahí" explico Arceus, recibiendo solo blancas expresiones en respuesta.

"¿una escuela? ¿Por qué?" A diferencia de sus compañeros Iris no estaba muy excitada con la idea de recibir educación.

"una escuela que enseña cómo usar _magia_" Recordó Arceus, "¡va a ser divertido! Porque, no estoy muy seguro de que ustedes _pueden_ hacer magia…Mew nunca me comenta estas cosas…"

"¡Lo vamos a hacer!" grito Ash , no dando lugar a segundos pensamientos o peros.

Cilean, siendo quien es y más inclinado a detenerse a pensar las cosas de vez en cuando estaba más abusado en aceptar. "¿y por cuanto tiempo _estaremos_ exactamente en este 'Hogash'?"

"no mucho, no mucho…" aseguro Arceus, "solo alrededor de siete años más o menos…"

"_¿¡siete años?!_" Iris exploto, haciendo que los demás saltaran. "¡No puedo ir a una escuela por siete años! Aparte, ¿la gente no nos extrañara? ¿Qué sucede con participar en ligas y ese tipo de cosas?" La última pregunta la dirigió más a Ash que Arceus.

Esto puso a pensar a Ash. "cierto, ¡no quiero perderme eso! ¡Lo siento pero parece que no podemos ir!"

"¡No!" grito Arceus, "No. ¡Está bien! Mew dijo algo como esto. 'Regresarlos a donde estaban y cuando se fueron, no perderán nada' ¡sí, eso era!"

"Hmm." Cilian seguía sin convencerse. "¿eso no nos hará siete años más grandes? Eso será algo sospechoso ¡no importa como lo veas!"

Para esta Arceus tenía una respuesta inmediata. "Oh, por favor," rezongo, "soy un _dios_. Puedo retrocederlos cuando regresen. ¡Todo estará bien!"

Cilan le dio una mirada, a un era escéptico. Pero fue incapaz de decir sus pensamientos, como sea Ash dio otro asentimiento entusiasta y Arceus lo tomo como la decisión final.

"Bien" el dios mencionado anteriormente, hablo con finalidad, "debo irme ahora, al igual que ustedes. ¡Los veo en siete años! O debería decir en unos minutos…"

Ash y Pikchu agitaban diciendo adiós mientras Arceus se teletransportaba, no dando espacio para argumentaciones por parte de Iris y Cilan, quienes estaban a un lado de Ash.

"Pero…" susurro Iris, al momento que Palkia y Dialga realizaban alguna especie de ataque. Nunca pudo completar su frase, ya que los ataques se finalizaron de cargar y el trio fue lanzado lejos por los pokemons.

En la Sala del Origen, Arceus veía a los humanos en su viaje atreves de los universos, "Ahora que lo pienso" pensó en alto, "nunca les dije que Hogwarts está en otro universo ¿verdad?, Ah bueno, estoy seguro que lo figuraran eventualmente…"

* * *

**Y, ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Reviews y errores serán bien apreciados! **

Yop: bueno aquí el primer capítulo.

Vuelvo agradecer a **Check it bonsly** por crear la historia y dejarme traducirla.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. 2 libro 1:2

**A/n: Estoy aquí, como el horario, una semana después. La próxima actualización será en una semana, no importan los exámenes (la felicidad) que invaden mi tiempo de escribir. Este capítulo es más largo que el otro; espero les guste. (Siéntanse libres de comentar que tan largos quieren los capítulos)**

**¡Disfruten!**

Yope: ¡Disfruten!

* * *

"¡Oof!"

El trio arribo a su nueva localización: dos pies arriba de la entrada a Hogwarts. No estuvieron ahí por mucho, pues la gravedad entro y los dejo viendo estrellas en el suelo. Se levantaron, mirando al lugar que sería su nuevo hogar por los próximos siete años.

"Bueno, aquí estamos. Hogwash, aparentemente." Anuncio Cilan mientras se paraba, arreglándose su traje mientras lo hacía. 'Después de todo', pensó mientras se arreglaba el moño, 'un conocedor pokemon siempre tiene que verse bien.'

"Esto es lindo. ¡Clásico de Ash el meternos a todos en este lio!" su amiga de cabello purpura dijo sarcásticamente. "como sea, ¿Dónde dijo esta Hogwash?"

"Escocia, si escuche correctamente. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de ella?" cuando Iris dio una señal negativa con el uso de su cabeza, Cilian continuo con algo que solo un verdadero conocedor puede. "El elemento del misterio trae un nuevo sabor a esta situación, ¿no lo creen?"

Fue entonces que Ash decidió pararse del suelo con un solo impulso. "Cilian, sabes que nadie entiende tu platica de conocedor." Se quejó, mirando a las impresionantes puertas que se imponían frente a ellos. "Ahora, ¿Cómo entramos?"

La pregunta fue respondida de forma no verbal por el catillo mismo, cuando las puertas se abrieron al parecer por su propia voluntad. Tomando esto como una invitación a entrar, Ash y compañía caminaron en el castillo.

Estuvieron admirando los pasillos sin un rumbo por un tiempo, apreciando y conversando con las pinturas movibles, mirando con maravilla a (o en caso de Iris, escalarlas al tope) las escaleras que cambiaban de un lugar a otro. Eventualmente, la diversión llego a un fin. Y llego, en una gran forma.

"Exactamente, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" la burlona vos de un Severus Snape resonada en el corredor, detuvo al trio en sus acciones. Ash se voltio a mirar la cara del recién llegado, y Pikachu soltó algunas chispas en advertencia desde su lugar en el hombro de su amiga.

Ash estaba menos conformacional que su pokemon en el asunto, y en vez de tomar un acercamiento estratégico, rio nerviosamente, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Bueno, veras," empezó apenado, "como que fuimos tele transportados aquí, luego las puertas se abrieron y ¿pensamos que podíamos explorarar…?"

Era claro por la expresión del profesor que no estaba para nada sorprendido por las palabras de Ash.

"No se cómo llegar aquí…" Snape empezó, mirando bajo a los tres inesperados intrusos, "pero los llevare ante Dumbledore ahora".

Y llevarlos con Dumbledore hiso. Fue una tarea aparentemente difícil, especialmente por cómo se comportaban los tren niños. Para empezar, estaba esa extraña creatura amarilla que le daba malas miradas, al parecer poseía alguna habilidad mágica por las chispas que emitía. Snape se hiso una nota mental de preguntar a Hagrid acerca de la rata después-ese hombre era adicto con las creaturas extrañas- pero lo ignoro por la mayor parte del tiempo.

El niño de la cachucha se convirtió rápidamente en distractor número dos, porque preguntaba muchas e irritantes preguntas, y si no lo estaba, conversaba con la anterior mente mencionado ratón amarillo. Aunque las respuestas fueran una mescla de 'pikas' y 'chuus' era lo único que dejaba la boca de la creatura, el niño parecía entender de alguna manera cada palabra.

Finalmente estaba la niña del cabello purpura. Propensa a distraerse y aún más a intentar escalar las más random de las superficies. Si no fuese porque trataba de llevarlos con el director, y más importante quitárselos de su vista en la manera más rápida posible, una lectura en modales y respeto por sus alrededores estaría bien. Mientras duro, Snape contenía su enojo en irritables murmuro y mentales tratos a las dos pestes.

El niño de cabello verde era el más tolerable al menos. Todo lo que hacía era mirar con iguales partes de asombro y curiosidad, aunque fuese algo irritable, era fácilmente ignorarle. 'Gracias a Merlin por pequeños milagros' pensó Snape, al aproximarse a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Gomas de limón." Dijo, ganándose algunas miradas curiosas por parte del trio delante de él. Las miradas cesaron cuando las escaleras aparecieron, rápidamente remplazadas por una mescla de apreciación y asombro.

"Bien, solo suban." Dijo.

Los niños saltaron a la acción, y marcharon en unísono al subir las escaleras espirales. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el chico de la cachucha la abrió y entro al cuarto sin tocar.

"¡Hola!" Ash grito alegremente mientras entraba. Esto causo que Dumbledore levantara la vista de su lugar en el escritorio, lanzando una mirada calculadora a sus nuevos cuatros visitantes. La mirada se dirigió a Snape, pidiendo una explicación.

"los encontré merodeando por los pasillos," informo Snape, "dijeron que las puertas se abrieron para ellos."

Dumbledore asintió a la explicación, como si le diera todas las respuestas que Snape había estado buscando desde que encontró a los niños. "ya veo," dijo sabiamente, "creo que es tiempo que nos introduzcamos a nuestros invitados."

Snape tomo esto como una pista para decir su nombre. También introdujo el nombre de Dumbledore, al ver que el hombre fallo en hacerlo el mismo.

"¡Soy Ash ketchum! ¡Y este en mi compañero Pikachu!" a la mención de su nombre, la rata eléctrica dejo un chillido aprobatorio mientras aplanaba su cara contra la de Ash de forma afectuosa.

"¡Soy Iris! ¡y este es Axew!" a esto, una pequeña creatura verde salió del cabello de la niña, para la sorpresa de ambos magos, aunque hicieron su mejor esfuerzo en no demostrar su shock.

"Soy Cilan, ¡un placer conocerles!" se introdujo el mayor de los tres con una reverencia.

Presentaciones fuera del camino, los adultos se pusieron serios.

"Bueno," Dumbledore mantenía una cara calmada, "¿pueden explicarnos cómo fue que llegaron a Hogwarts?"

"Veras, fue algo así: Arceus dijo que necesitábamos ayudar a una gente; dijo que íbamos a aprender magia; nos tele transporto, y entonces ¡Boom! ¡Estamos aquí!" al entusiasta pero a la ves nada relevantica respuesta de Ash, Dumbledore asintió sabiamente. 'no pudo entender eso, ¿verdad?' pensó Snape. 'y ¿Quién demonios es este tal 'Arceus' que puede… tele transportar gente?'

"ya veo. Entonces ustedes son de los que se habla en la carta"

Esta nueva información intrigó a Snape, quien no había escuchado nada de ninguna carta. 'entonces, Dumbledore _realmente _sabía algo acerca de estos tres'

"¿carta?" al parecer los nuevos tampoco sabían de esa información, basado en la pregunta y las caras blancas alrededor.

"sí," Respondió Dumbledore, "describía su situación. Ustedes son de otro universo, lleno de creaturas mágicas conocidas como pokemon, y están aquí para aprender acerca de la magia, ¿no es así?"

"otro universo…" Cilian parecía algo sorprendido por la idea. "bueno, esto sin duda da es algo sorprendente, aunque no mal recibido, sabor… No fui informado de ningún salto de universo…" una mira furtiva confirmo que ni Ash ni Iris sabían de esto.

"parece que no fueron bien informados, ¿talvez una explicación más detallada funcione?" Sugirió Dumbledore, recibiendo afirmativas suplicas, por lo que continuo.

"Bien, aparentemente ustedes tres poseen habilidades mágicas, sería interesante saber su otros de su universo también lo tienen o solo ustedes, pero esto es una especie de digresión. Ustedes estarán atendiendo a nuestra fina escuela por los próximos siete años. También se me fue comentado algo acerca de ayudarles a detener un complot puesto por algunos villanos de su universo, pero parece ser algo que vendrá en años tardíos. Ustedes estarán quedándose en el castillo con los otros estudiantes en su tiempo de educación, la ubicación exacta de sus dormitorios dependerá en que casa queden sorteados. Un lugar en donde estar en el medio tiempo, Estoy seguro, pronto estará disponible. Ya he contactado a alguien para este asunto, en resumen, y esperando su respuesta. Por ahora, ustedes pueden regresar a su exploración del castillo."

Los tres asintieron e hicieron su retirada, pero fueron bloqueados por Snape, quien no terminaba de cuestionarse una situación. "¿Qué pasara con estos… pokemons?" dijo con algo de desprecio al final de la oración. Al parecer solo Pikachu distinguió el tono en la frase del humano hacia su especie, gruñendo por lo bajo en respuesta.

"¡creo pueden estar aquí en Hogwarts!" Dumbledore no tenía ninguna reservación hacia las nuevas creaturas, hablando así parecía estar realmente entusiasmado. Siendo un total contraste con su seriedad en el asunto, manera de hablar de antes. "Estoy seguro Hagrid puede tomar cuidado de ellos, o los niños en persona. Pueden ser un nuevo tema de aprendizaje en Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas. El profesor Kettleburn los encontrara asombrosos como Rubeus, ciertamente."

Curiosidad satisfecha, Snape movió su capa a un lado de el mientras se movía para dejar caminar a los estudiantes, dejándoles aseso a la salida, de lo cual tomaron ventaja rápidamente. La puerta se cerró tras de ellos, y los dos ocupantes del cuarto esperaron en silencio hasta que las risas infantiles no eran más audibles.

"¿supongo que hay algo que no le estas contando a esos niños?" preguntó Snape. Teniendo la impresión de que Dumbledore estaba escondiendo algo grande otra vez.

"Sí." Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, "También están aquí para su protección."

De regreso en los pasillos de Hogwarts, nuestros héroes estaban teniendo un tiempo brillante. Habían tenido algunos encuentros con unas pinturas rudas, pero la mayor parte parecían estar algo respetuosos de sus invitados de verano. Estaban en mitad de plática con un hombre en armadura cuando una cara lívida apareció de la pared. Literalmente.

"¡Fantasma!" Grito Iris, saltando y parecía que estaba dispuesta a correr de nuevo a Unova.

"Sí, un fantasma de verdad. Sir Nicholas a su servicio, joven dama." El fantasma ofreció una mano para estrechar, la cual Ash acepto

"¡hola! ¿Qué tal te va?" Ash pregunto feliz, no importándole el hecho de que su compañero de charla no estaba vivo, y no tiene forma física.

"Muy bien para estar muerto, debo admitir." Respondió naturalmente. Nick Casi Decapitado. Sonriendo a los niños en frente de él. "Bueno, creo debo seguir en mi camino. Algo agitado, desafortunadamente. ¡Hasta la próxima! Y posiblemente, la próxima vez pueda ver a todos ustedes sorteados en la mejor casa, ¡Gryffindor!" con eso, floto lejos.

"¿Qué es un Griffo, y porque tiene una puerta?" Se preguntó Iris una vez el fantasma dejo de estar a la vista.

Las aventuras alrededor del castillo terminaron unas horas después, cuando Snape llego a recoger a los exhaustos (y en caso de Ash hambrientos) niños y pokemon. Llevándolos con Dumbledore quien estaba en su oficina.

En esta ocasión, como sea estaba sentado al lado de su escritorio, viendo una vieja bota que estaba en este.

"¡Hola Dumbledore!" los tres chicos saludaron, unidos por un "¡pika!" y "¡Axew, ax?" por parte de los dos pokemons.

"hola de nuevo" Dumbledore saludo, olvidando la bota. "creo que ustedes han de estar cansados"

"¡y hambrientos!" interrumpió Ash, ganando una pequeña risa por parte del director y un shush de Iris.

"Sí eso también. Creo es tiempo de que vallamos a donde se quedaran"

Los sinco dieron una cara feliz al escuchar las noticias.

"E iran por Portkey."

"¿Port…key?" repitió Cilian, siguiendo la vista del director a la bota. "¿te refieres a eso?"

"Si, esto. Muy conservativo ¿verdad? Bien, un portkey es un objeto de cada día que está encantado para llevarte a un destino intencional. Lo único que tienen que hacer es tocarle y ¡Listo!"

Dada la instrucción, cinco manos agarraron la bota sin cuestionar.

"¿Ahora qué?" pegunto el conocedor.

"Esperas. No debe tardar."

Y no tardo. Dumbledore casi no termina de decir su frase cuando los chicos se encontraron dando vueltas, el mundo parecía haber sido jalado de un tirón bajo sus pies. La única cosa no reducida a un borrón era la bota, y las sorprendidas expresiones en cada uno de ellos. Unos segundos después, termino. Cinco pares de pies hicieron un inesperado aterrizaje en el pasto, tres de los dueños de los pies intentaron moverse de una manera no graciosa, terminando con las manos en el suelo.

Cuando el mundo termino de dar vueltas y el sentimiento de mareo les dejo, tuvieron una oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor de mejor manera. Habían caído en medio de un campo, rodeado de nada más que algunos arbustos. Y la casa en forma de torre ante ellos. No importando la altura del edificio, mostraba intimidación. De hecho, la forma en que cada uno de los pisos habían sido precausional mente balanceado, hacía que la estructura se viera muy insegura, creativa y bienvenida atmosfera.

De la casa salió una mujer, brillante cabello rojo y larga sonrisa eran sus más vistas cualidades, incluso desde la distancia.

Mientras ella se acercaba a sus nuevos invitados, unas cuantas cabezas rojas se asomaron por la puerta de la casa, viendo curiosos a la nueva gente.

"Hola cariños" la mujer hablo de forma bondadosa, recordando a Ash a su propia madre, "Bienvenidos a la madriguera."

Después de los holas iniciales, humanos y pokemons por igual siguieron a la señora Weasley, dentro de la madriguera. Ahí fueron saludados por miradas de parte de los niños rojos, quienes dirigieron miradas especiales a los pokemons.

"¡Hola!" Ash fue el primero en romper el silencio sin notar que la situación era un poco rara. "¡soy Ash, y este es mi amigo Pikachu!"

Pikachu dejo salir un "chaa" de saludo, suspirando internamente al hecho de que su amo había vuelto a crear una situación incomoda.

"H-hola… Soy Iris y es es Axew" el pequeño tipo dragón también fallo en distinguir el modo de la situación al saludar de forma contenta acompañado de un "¡Axew ax!"

"Cilian" el conocedor dio una simple reverencia, "un placer"

"y estos son mis niños," la señora Weasley dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos. "Ron, Fred, George y Percy son los niños y…. ¿Dónde está Ginny? Le dije que los niños estarían llegando pronto…" murmuro para si al ver que su hija estaba desaparecida, la Señora Weasly desapareció escaleras arriba.

Esto dejo a los chicos mirándose unos a otros de nuevo.

"entonces…" empezó Ron, "¿realmente son de otro universo?"

A pesar de la incomodidad al principio, los niños e Iris estaban charlando de forma amigable para cuando Ginny entro.

"¡Hola!" Siendo el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, Ash fue a ella, "¿Qué tal estas? ¡Soy Ash!"

"Ginny." La única hermana dio su nombre, algo sobresaltada por el entusiasmo de Ash.

"¡deja de ser un niño pequeño!" Regaño Iris a Ash, y miro con suplica de disculpa a Ginny. "solo ignóralo, es estúpido"

"¡Hey! ¡Puedo ser muy inteligente cuando quiero! Ash grito indignado.

"¡lo dice el _pequeño niño_ que lanzó un tipo fuego contra un tipo agua la semana pasada!" Contra ataco Iris, sonriendo un poco.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos habían empezado a ver el argumento mientras progresaba con interés. Especialmente Fred y George quienes querían saber quién ganaría.

"¡Ha! ¡Yo gane esa batalla con pura estrategia! ¡Ventaja de tipos no lo es todo! ¡Tú lo sabes!" sabiendo que gano el argumento, Ash saco la lengua en un gesto inmaduro que hiso Iris gruñera de irritación.

Ella miro enojada a Ash por un momento para después regresar a la conversación con la otra chica en el cuarto.

Confrontación con Iris acabada, Ash regresó a su conversación con los otros niños.

"Entonces" fueron Fred y George quienes hablaron cuando llego a una distancia audible, ambos mirando directo a el mientras se tomaban turnos para decir cada parte del enunciado.

"Escuchamos que dijiste algo acerca-"

"De diferentes tipos, y queríamos saber si-"

"¿nos podrias demostrar eso?"

Ash no dejaría escapar una oportunidad para dejar sus pokemons fuera, asintió. "¿hay un lugar con mucho espacio?" pregunto, pensando un poco en el pastizal cuando llegaron a la casa.

Los gemelos asintieron, guiando a todos al jardín. Ellos vieron a Ash. Quien confirmo el espacio era adecuado.

"¡chicos salgan!" grito Ash, tirando sus cinco pokebolas en medio del jardín. Mientras hacía eso Pikachu salto de su hombro y corrió a saludar a sus amigos.

Los jóvenes magos soltaron un sonido de asombro al ver como los pokemons emergían de sus descansos en un flash azul. Charizard miro a los congregados niños y dejo salir un fuerte rugido, haciendo a todos los no acostumbrados a esto saltar alto.

Ash dejó escapar una pequeña risa s las ansias de su tipo fuego, suspirando cuando fue recibido con un ataque de lanzallamas a modo de saludo. "Es bueno verte a ti también, charizard." Dijo débilmente, mientras caía al suelo.

Todos los demás pokemons fueron introducidos mientras Ash se recuperaba del ataque de fuego, incluyendo esos que eran de Iris y Cilan.

"¿Dónde los consiguen? "Pregunto curioso Ron, mientras intentaba tocar a Snivy quien le quito las intenciones al moverle la mano con un suave látigo sepa.

"¡en todas partes!" Dijo Iris, "yo obtuve a Axwel en la villa de los dragones, y luego encontré a Emolga, y Excadril, y-"

"¡eso es tan genial!" Fred interrumpió al apuntar a Oshawott, quien estaba lanzando agua en la cara de Ash.

"¿Qué hacen con ellos?" continuo George, mientras veía como Ash tlaqueaba sus pokemons de forma juguetona. Snivy suspiro a sus actos y uso sus lianas ara separar a los dos.

"¡Tenemos batallas!" contesto Ash mientras era sentado por el tipo planta. "¡y jugamos, y trabajamos, y usamos para atrapar otros pokemons!"

"entonces, ¿ustedes los atrapan en esas bolas y ellos tienen que obedecerte?" Ron parecía algo excitado con la idea de un esclavo potencial.

"¡No, no!" Corrigió rápido Cilan, alarmado de haber dado una mala impresión de la relación entre pokemons y entrenadores, "¡primero los enfrentamos en batallas, luego los atrapamos. Y después de eso, ellos no tienen que obedecerte a todo lo que tú dices!, en algunos casos ¡los pokemons pueden ser desobedientes!"

"¡Sí!" Ash intervino, "¡como Charizard y Pikachu al principio! ¡Pero pronto me gane su respeto!"

La curiosidad se asomó en Ron, quien pregunto a Ash por detalles de su ganancia de respeto, y pronto se encontró atrapado en los cuentos de las muchas casi muerte experiencias de Ash. Ash estaba a punto de divulgar un poco de cuando viajo al Árbol del Comienzo para rescatar a Pikachu de Mew cuando la señora Weasly les llamo a comer, deteniendo a Ash en sus pasos, al momento de pensar en comida haciendo que corriera de regreso a la cocina, con un igual de hambriento Ron a los talones.

Durante la cena, discutieron los planes para los siguientes días. Ron también sería un estudiante nuevo en Hogwarts, así que iría con ellos a un lugar al que se referían como "Callejondiagon"* confundiendo a los entrenadores pokemon gravemente. La escuela empezaría en unos cuantos días, así que el resto de las vacaciones se pasarían en la madriguera y enseñando a los niños Weasley acerca de pokemon, tema en el que todos están muy interesados. Después de eso la escuela empezaría y toda la familia iría a la estación Paso del Rey, algo que a Cilan, al ser un conocedor de trenes, estaba esperando mucho.

Después será ir a Howarts (no Hogwash, al parecer) con ellos para un año de mágica enseñanza y diversión.

Después de la cena, los entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemons y fueron a descubrir sus arreglos para dormir. Iris estaría compartiendo cuarto con Ginny, mientras que Ash estaría en el cuarto de Ron y Cilan compartiría con Fred y George. El trio se entristeció un poco con la idea de estar separados así, pero no querían incomodar a los que tan amablemente les estaban cuidando, y estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras Ash y Ron se preparaban para dormir, el entrenador pokemon, siguió con sus cuentos de aventura, describiendo como Lucario se sacrificó para salvar a Mew y todos en el árbol del comienzo. Ron estaba más interesado en el concepto de aura.

"¡es como la magia!" Dijo Ron cuando se la describieron. "pero sin una vara… caray, eso se supone que es algo súper avanzado…"

Con esas palabras, ambos niños cayeron dormidos.

El día siguiente, todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar, listos para el temprano inicio y tener todas las compras hechas para el final del día.

Bueno, casi todos.

"¡vamos!" Ron, no exactamente el mejor para despertar, movió a Ash con incrementé desesperación. "¡Si no te das prisa nos perderemos el desayuno!"

Incluso la mención de comida no fue suficiente para despertar al dormilón de diez años, así que Pikachu decidió tomar acción. Ron vio con curiosidad como el pokemon empezó a cargar electricidad, lanzándola en forma de un impactrueno.

Ash grito en sorpresa al electrizante llamado de despertar, saltando fuera de la cama despierto.

"Gracias. Pikachu…" gruño desde su lugar en el suelo, ahora muy despierto.

Iris y Cilean compartieron una mirada de saber lo que sucede cuando Ash hiso su eventual bajada por las escaleras, boca abierta en un gran bostezo y sacando chispas ocasionalmente.

"hey chicos," bostezo de nuevo, sentándose y llenando su cara con comida. La señora Weasley continuaba ofreciendo cosas para los tres invitados, murmurando algo acerca de como 'los pobrecillos se veían muy desnutridos'.

Pronto, todos terminaron de comer, y era tiempo de irse. Esto claro llevo a un nuevo problema: ¿Cómo llegarían a allá?

"¡polvos Floo!" Ron explico a los entrenadores, "así funciona esto. Solo tienen que tirar un poco en la chimenea y decir el lugar al que quieren ir. Muy simple"

Cilan vio a los polvos escépticamente. "si tú lo dices…" dijo reluquiente.

Ash mientras tanto estaba menos concentrado en la forma de viajar. "mira pikachu, yo si quiero que vengas con nosotros, pero la señora Weasley dice que no puedes." Tenía un pequeño problema; pikachu no podía ir con él. 'no veo por qué no', regateaba internamente, 'si alguien piensa que es raro solo debe irse.'

Pikachu se rindió, aun visiblemente infeliz con la situación, pero dispuesto a cumplir por el bien de Ash. Salto del hombro de su entrenador a la mesa de la cocina, mirando tristemente como Ash tomo un puñado de polvos y fue a la chimenea, siendo voluntario para ir primero.

"¡callejon Diagon!" hablo claro, forzando al polvo ir abajo con vigor. En una vivida, grande y colorante flama, el niño de cabellos negros desapareció. Su lugar pronto fue tomado por Iris, quien estaba excitada para darle una probada, tras haber visto la acción.

Con otro grito de 'callejón diagon' se fue, a donde sea que Ash había caído. Ron fue el siguiente para mostrarles a donde debían ir, luego el resto de los Weasley y Cilan les siguieron.

En el callejón Diagon, las compras estaban en marcha de buena forma. La carta a Hogwarts de Ron había llegado hace un tiempo y Dumbledore había indicado a Molly en solo comprar lo que estaba en esa carta para los otros tres primeros años.

Un viaje a Gringotts fue la primera cosa en la lista, donde dinero de la bóveda de Hogwarts fue sacado para pagar las cosas del trio. Los cuales estuvieron fascinados con el paseo en el carro transportador, y mucho más excitados al tener las primeras vistas de las creaturas mágicas que corrían el banco.

La nueva moneda fue un interesante tópico que inició una discusión acerca del dinero que ellos usaban como entrenadores y en que lo usaban (buena comida pokemon, pociones y medicinas, el hecho de que muchas cosas para los entrenadores era dadas de forma gratis por los centros pokemons).

Lo siguiente fueron los libros y equipamiento escolar, y la señora Weasley envió a los chicos por sus propias varas, mientras ella terminaba de comprar todo lo demás. Se les dieron instrucciones de volverse a reunir en una hora para ir por sus uniformes antes de poder irse por sus propias cosas.

"¡por aquí!" ron guiaba a los otros tres a través de la llena calle, casi evitando a los otros compradores mientras caminaban. Los guio hasta las afueras de una tienda llamada 'Ollivander's', que decía tener una larga historia vendiendo varas.

Los cuatro niños entraron a la tienda, mirando alrededor de una multitud de varas a disposición.

El dueño de la tienda vino a saludarles, desconcentrando a todos con su personalidad extraña. Tomando medidas de todos ellos y preguntando por su 'mano de vara', la cual al parecer era la mano con la que escribías. Con toda la información necesaria, Ollivander saco una serie de varas para cada quien, constantemente repitiendo la frase 'la vara escoge al mago' mientras trabajaba.

Ron ya tenía una vara, que fue previamente de su hermano Charlie, echa de cenizas de madera, con un centro de cabello de unicornio. Tomo un poco para lograr encontrar una para Iris. , pero al parecer madera de maple, con un cartílago de dragón como centro fue la indicada para ella.

Después de varios intentos y objetos destrozados, una vara hecha de madera de fresno (Ash no aprecio mucho el juego de palabras**), con un pelo de fénix como centro eligió Ash, y Cilan encontró su vara perfecta (madera de ébano con un centro de pelo de unicornio) en solo tres intentos.

Todos pagaron por sus varas y dejaron la tienda, caminando a Ropa para Toda Ocasión de Madam Malkin, para obtener sus uniformes y probárselos según lo requerido por la madre de Ron.

Después de ajustar y comprar tres pares de uniformes (Ron ya tenía algunas disponibles de no sé cuántas segundas manos) era tiempo de ir a casa.

"¡Pikachu, aquí voy!" Rio Ash al momento de regresar a la chimenea, esta vez pidiendo ser llevado a la madriguera. En otra llamarada, se fue del callejón, apareciendo segundos después en la cocina de su hogar temporal, justo en frente de un conformemente paciente Pikachu.

"¡Pikapi!" grito feliz el roedor cuando Ash le recojio, abrazando a su amigo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Pikachu empezara a intentar zafarse del abrazo a muerte en el que se encontró.

Ash se reunió con sus otros amigos poco después, y los niños fueron a jugar con los pokemons en el jardín mientras el té era preparado.

* * *

Y el trio llego, se fue, y obtuvo el equipamiento que necesitan para re-entrar a Hogwarts.

Yop: y este es el segundo capítulo.

Ks: como se habrán dado cuenta esto fue más una adaptación que una traducción literaria.

Yop: yep, y es por eso que tengo que aclarar algunos puntos.

Ks: ¿los que tienen el asterisco verdad?

Yop Sip

*DiagonAlly .- Callejón diagon, el problema es que en ingles se puede llegar a confundir y en vez de ser callejón diagon, es diagonal (lo cual a mi parecer es algo gracioso ya que el callejón realmente es una diagonal)

** Esta si me costó más poderla traducir, pero después de algo de investigación resulta que el Fresno también es conocido como Ash Tree (árbol de cenizas) por lo tanto el juego de palabras al que se menciona es "una vara del árbol de Ash" o eso creo… no estoy muy segura.

Si alguien sabe más de eso que yo y ve que está equivocado, por favor díganmelo y lo corregiré

Vuelvo agradecer a **Check it bonsly** por crear la historia y dejarme traducirla.

Nos leemos pronto y gracias a ValeryVampire por el review y el follow.


	3. 3 Libro 1:3

**A/n: ¡Alelulla! A mitad de exámenes, a habido una ¡pequeña pausa para poder escribir! Y tengo otro capítulo listo solo para ustedes. **

**Mas buenas noticias: estaré poniendo un nuevo capítulo para el jueves de esta semana (el último examen ¡Sí!) y habrá una pequeña espera entre este y el siguiente. **

**En el medio tiempo, ¡Disfruten!**

Yop: justo lo mismo que el autor dijo arriba, ¡chance entre exámenes! Y ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Unos días después, cinco niños Weasley, tres entrenadores pokemon y dos padres estaban frente a la pared de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, unos más escépticos acerca de la pared les dejaría pasar por ella que otros. La señora Weasley se quejaba en voz alta de la cantidad de muggles (al parecer la palabra era para referirse a la gente no mágica) en el área, llamando la atención de un Harry Potter.

El niño que vivió se acercó a la familia, preguntando como poder llegar a la plataforma. La señora Weasly le dio generosamente el mismo consejo que ha Ash, Iris y Cilan, y le dejo que viera como sus niños lo hacían. Después de que el último peli rojo pasara, Harry pasó a atravesarla, seguidos de cerca por los tres entrenadores.

Al pasar por la pared sin ningún daño, los cuatro pronto a ser estudiantes obtuvieron una impresionante vista de su transporte. La vista del tren hiso que Cilian entrara en su modo conocedor, para la suerte de Iris. Mientras que danzaba, apreciaba el vehículo desde diferentes ángulos, Iris y Ash abordaron el tren, siguiendo a Ron en su búsqueda para encontrar una cabina sola. Lo que lograron encontrar fue a Harry, y los cuatro niños entraron al compartimiento con algo de torpeza (para este punto Cilian ya se había recuperado de su obsesión con los trenes) una vez Harry les diese permiso.

Ron pareció reconocer a Harry de alguna parte, preguntándole asombrado por una cicatriz, la cual Harry mostro con una sonrisa. Aquellos que no sabían de la fama del niño en ese mundo, miraban confundidos el intercambio, sin entender algo.

"Oh, ¡cierto! ¡Ustedes no saben chicos!" Ron realizo que la otras personas en el cuarto no habían sido educados en este universo, por lo que se puso a enseñarles. "Este es Harry Potter. Este chico malo, Tú Sabes Quien, trato de matarlo cundo era un bebe. Pero Harry no murió, y ¡Tú Sabes Quien fue derrotado!"

El confuso "pero yo_ no_ sé quién" de Iris fue totalmente ignorado debido a las introducciones de Ash. Quien introdujo a los tres humanos, luego tomo su mochila y la empezó a abrirla.

"y este," dijo mientras sacaba al pokemon que estaba adentro, "es mi compañero, ¡pikachu!"

"¡woah!, ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Harry, intrigado por la nueva creatura mágica.

Esto empezó una gran discusión dentro del mundo pokemon y como Ash y compañía venían de otro universo. La conversación continuo por un largo tiempo, solo interrumpida por un descanso de comida cuando Harry compro todo el contenido del carrito y reiniciar después de haber comido las golosinas, la mayoría comidas por Ash.

La siguiente distracción fue Hermione Granger, buscando una rana y avisándoles que se pusieran sus uniformes. A pesar de que ron se quejara de que era una 'sabelotodo', todos tomaron su consejo y pronto estaban cambiados y listos para el arribo.

Ash tiro algo incómodo la manga de su uniforme nuevo, no muy contento de haber tenido que quitarse su gorra. "Al menos me permiten tener a Pikachu fuera esta ocasión" se consoló miserablemente.

El tren se detuvo justo cuando todo el mundo se terminó de poner su ropa normal en las maletas, y todos desembarcaron. Dejando las maletas en el tren, al parecer iban a ser llevas a sus habitaciones en el castillo después.

"Así que," Harry reinicio la conversación cuando él, Ron Ash y otra chica que ninguno había visto subían a la barca. "¿Cómo crees que es Hogwarts?"

"¡es un enorme castillo!" respondió entusiasta Ash, "¡con escaleras móviles y un montón de pinturas que se mueven! ¡Como la tarjeta de Dumbledore que tenías antes! ¡y Dumbledore es realmente inteligente y su oficina es súper genial!"

Harry rio. "olvide que tú has estado aquí antes." Admitió, viendo como Hogwarts se hacía visible por arriba. "Wow…" sus palabras fueron repetidas por todos los demás. El castillo era ciertamente un espectáculo a la vista. Alumbrado con la luz de la luna y levantándose imponente sobre todos ellos.

No estuvieron en las barcas por mucho tiempo, y pronto todos los primeros años se encontraron con los pies en tierra firme de nuevo. Fueron llevados por el mitad gigante escaleras arriba, donde se encontraron con la Profesora Mcgonagall. Ella dio un pequeño discurso acerca de la vida en Hogwarts, después los llevo entre las puertas al gran salón. Era tiempo de que el sorteo ceremonial empezara.

* * *

"Abbot, Hannah." McGonagall llamo a otra persona de la lista.

Fue directo al sombrero parlante y se sentó. El sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza e hiso varias expresiones de pensar profundo después de gritar eventualmente "¡HUFFLEPUFF!", señalando al nuevo miembro de dicha casa para ir y unirse con sus nuevos compañeros.

Ash no estaba poniendo mucha atención a ella. Estaba emocionado al principio, cuando el sombrero había recitado un poema y empezaron a llamar eventualmente a los estudiantes, pero inanimados objetos parlantes pronto dejaron de llamarle la atención. Ahora, ash estaba distraído con el clima que el techo representaba que casi perdía su propio nombre ser llamado.

"Ketchum, Ash." Al sonido de su nombre Ash entro de nuevo en acción, haciendo su camino rápidamente hacia el taburete y sentándose en él.

El sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza, e inmediatamente se mostró interesado. '¡es Psíquico!' realizo Ash, al sentir como escarbaba su mente. Habiendo sido objetivo de muchos ataques de este tipo en el pasado, Ash lo reconoció de inmediato.

'Sí, lo soy.' Dijo el sombrero, 'y puedo ver porque sabes acerca de esto. Bueno, viendo tus memorias, puedo decir que eres valiente,'

'¡no tan valiente!' Ash negó mentalmente, '¡solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho!'

'De alguna manera,' dijo el sombrero, 'dudo mucho que alguien más salte a un acantilado para salvar a su amigo. Como sea, como estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras…. Valiente, perfecto para…'

"¡GRYFFINDOR!" el sombrero anuncio, dejando a Ash el quitárselo de encima y regresárselo al profesor. Juzgando por el gran estruendo proveniente de la mesa roja con dorado, Ash adivino que es a donde debía ir. Mientras señalaba a Pikahu el dejar el suelo por su hombro, ganándose algunas extrañas miradas. Ignorándoles, Ash se sentó al lado de Hermione, quien había sido sorteada en la misma casa antes.

Harry también quedo en Gryffindor, después de una larga y tensada pausa por parte del sombrero. Se veía algo aliviado cundo hiso su camino hacia Ash en la tabla. Ron estaba más que aliviado al ser puesto en la misma casa con el resto de su familia, saltando a la mesa tan pronto el sombrero dijo el nombre de la casa.

La siguiente persona en ser sorteada de interés fue Iris. Camino hasta el sombrero, poniéndoselo en la cabeza. Estuvo ahí por un tiempo, murmurando ocasionalmente y en un punto parecía estar en shock. Eventualmente llego a una decisión, gritando "¡GRYFFINDOR!" al pasillo.

Después de que regresara el sombrero, fue a la mesa de su casa, miro a Ash. "¡el sombrero pensó que la mente de Axwel era la mía!" explico la indecisión del sombrero, sentándose al lado de Harry. Axwel salió de su cabello a la mención de su nombre, para la sorpresa de Neville Longbottom, quien casi cae de su asiento al verle. "¡casi me pone en Hufflepuff!"

El último fue Cilan, quien logro quedar en Hufflepuff. Miro a manera de disculpa a Ash e Iris, quienes se pusieron algo tristeza al ver que su amigo de cabello verde no los acompañaría en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Después de eso, Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio un pequeño discurso que no daba algo de sentido si no estabas escuchando atentamente, y el festín empezó.

Repentinamente, el salón se llenó con todo tipo de comidas, creando un olor de paraíso. Por algunos segundos aquellos que desconocían de los métodos de transportación de la comida, vieron con puro asombro, pero enseguida cavaron en la comida con vigor. La mayoría del tiempo fue de introducciones, mientras Iris hablaba en nombre de Ash cuando su boca estaba muy llena para hablar correctamente.

Fueron re-introducidos con Casi decapitado Nick, y tuvieron una explicación visual de su apodo por cortesía de la curiosidad de Hermione. Dejo algunos gritos de horror, pero Ash estaba impresionado por la habilidad de removerse la cabeza que su fantasmal amigo tenia. Los otros fantasmas de Hogwarts fueron mencionados desde lejos, pues estaban demasiado ocupados conociendo a sus nuevos estudiantes como para venir a la mesa de Gryffindor.

En algún punto, Ash trato de pararse y hablar con Cilan, quien a pesar de hablar con muchas otras personas de su propia mesa, probablemente extrañaba a sus otros amigos. Esta idea fue acallada por Percy Weasley, quien tomo el uniforme mientras le pasaba.

"¿A dónde vas?" el prefecto pregunto, "aun no puedes ir a la torre."

"¡A la mesa de Hufflepuff!" dijo Ash, frunciendo el ceño al ver como Percy negó con la cabeza a su respuesta.

"no puedes. Nadie va a las mesas de las otras casas. Puede no sea una regla oficial, pero nadie lo hace."

Ash considero seguir con su plan, pero la expresión seria en la cara del quinto año hiso se diera por vencido y regresara a su asiento al lado de Hermione. "tontas reglas. Ni una regla va a evitar que este con mis amigos." Murmuro mientras veía a Percy.

Después de eso no hubo ni un evento sorpresa, y una vez todos estuvieron listos para irse, Percy guio a los nuevos a sus nuevos cuartos en la torre de Gryffindor.

Todos se establecieron de forma rápida, no sorprendidos cuando sus maletas aparecieron al lado de sus camas. Todos se durmieron con la misma rapidez, exhaustos por el sorteo y el festín.

* * *

El siguiente día empezó con Ash quedándose dormido como de costumbre. Ron, acostumbrado para ahora con estos sucesos, puso a Pikachu arriba de él.

"Es la única forma de despertarle," explico el pelirrojo como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, contento de ser el único que sabe del tema por una ocasión.

A estas palabras, todas las cabezas voltearon a ver con curiosidad como Ash era electrocutada menté despertado por su compañero pokemon. Grito en dolor, salto de la cama y aterrizó con un fuerte thund en el piso. Esto gano algunas risas por los congregados niños, y un quejido por parte de Ash.

"creo haberte dicho que NO hicieras esto a menos que Ron lo diga, Pik…" la queja de Ash fue interrumpida por un fuera de interés 'pikachuu.' Por su amigo, quien veía a sus uñas sin que le importara. "bien," Ash puso mala cara, "solo tengo que detenerme en conseguir kétchup hoy…" hablo con una traviesa mirada esta vez.

Inmediatamente, el inicial estaba en sus rodillas, rogándole a su entrenador misericordia en una ráfaga de repeticiones de su nombre. Ash río al acto, acariciando la cabeza del empañicado ratón, juguetonamente.

"Tal vez pienses doble antes de electrocutarme la próxima vez, ¿eh?" dijo Ash, dejando que Pikachu tomara su puesto en su hombro antes de desaparecer para arreglarse para el dia.

"wow, esos dos de verdad se llevan bien…" dijo Harry mientras los dos se alejaban, sorprendido por la compañías, y que todos parecían solo… aceptar el extraño comportamiento. Esto sin duda sería un grito de la cero tolerante casa Dursley.

"si, definitivo." Neville estuvo de acuerdo, aun en su cama y en pijamas. "Hey Ron," el niño capto la atención de su nuevo amigo, "Exactamente, ¿Qué ES esa cosa que Ash tiene?"

"¡Se llama pokemon!" Ron estaba mostrando ese aire de sabelotodo con su conocimiento superior. "Veras, Ash viene de otro muy diferente universo, y ¡ahí tienen estas cosas llamadas pokemon!" la nueva información causo más emoción, el pensamiento de viajar universos atrajo la atención de todos otra vez. "Aparentemente hay un montón de diferentes tipos, pero yo solo he visto unos cuantos. ¡Iris y Cilan también tienen!"

Neville asintió en entendimiento, pensando en la cosa que Iris había llamado 'Axew' la noche pasada. 'entonces, ¡he visto diferentes tipos de pokemon!' realizo, instigado por el pensamiento de descubrir más creaturas 'tendré que preguntarle a Ash después'

"¡olvidaste lo más importante!" Ash regreso al cuarto, "puedes atrapar pokemons, y entrenarlos. Los Pokemons pueden ser tus mejores amigos, ¡y mis pokemons siempre se ayudan unos a otros!"

Para demostrar eso, Ash saco una pokebola de su cinturón. La lanzo en medio del cuarto, y una nutria azul apareció con un grito de "¡Osha, wott wott!"

Ron afirmo con la cabeza cuando la atención de todos estaba en la nueva adicción del cuarto. Oshawott estuvo temporalmente sorprendido por el número de atención que estaba recibiendo, pero pronto se acostumbró a esta y empezó a posar de forma confidente para sus admiradores. Pikachu suspiro ante la actitud del joven pokemon, mirando como inflaba su pecho lo suficiente como para perder el equilibrio, recordándole al Piplup de Dawn. "Sí, por lo que he escuchado, los pokemons de Ash ¡están dispuestos a morir por el!"

Los chicos no le pusieron mucha atención, pensando incorrectamente que Ron solo estaba usando una forma de hablar.

"¡Por supuesto!" Las palabras de Ash puso a todos a pensar, imaginándose la lealtad y lazos que existen entre pokemon y entrenador. "¡y yo también lo haría por ellos!"

"Sé que lo aras amigo." Rio Ron, "¿saltar de un acantilado para salvar a Pikachu? ¡Creo eso cuenta como 'dispuesto a morir' por el!"

Después de la revelación casual de la valentía de Ash, este regreso a Oshawott y se encamino al cuarto común para encontrarse con Iris.

De regreso con los niños, un silencio de piedra cruzo el grupo.

"¿morir por sus pokemons?" Harry dijo lo que todos tenían en mente, "Bueno, puedo ver porque quedo en Gryfindor"

* * *

"que niño, siempre tardándose de años para levantarse" Iris critico a Ash mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tenía buenas razones para quejarse, había estado esperando por media hora cerca del portal. "¡Vamos! Te lo dije antes ¿Cierto?"

"Solo como un centenar de veces," Ash Por buen humor decidió repetir el enunciado: "'lo más temprano que bajemos, lo pronto que veremos a Cilan' ¿Qué te hace pensar que estará ahí?"

Iris se burló, "Duh, él siempre se despierta muy temprano, ¿no es así? ¡Ahora vámonos!" Iris dejo el cuarto, saltando entre los corredores, en su camino al desayuno.

Como siempre, Iris predijo correctamente.

"Callate" Murmuro Ash al ver la cara de te lo dije de Iris dirigida a él, haciendo una línea recta a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Sentándose en ella e ignorando los comentarios que los otros estudiantes murmuraban cundo lo hiso.

"Ah, estaba preguntándome cuando ustedes dos iban a aparecer." Ofrecio Cilan como saludo. "Su aparición brindara un sabor energético a la mañana ¡por seguro!"

"¡Sí!" Ash acepto inmediatamente, no sabiendo del todo que quiso decir el discurso del conocedor. "y ¿te gusta Hufflepuff?"

"Sí, de echo." Cilan respondió calmado, "la gente aquí es buena. Es como una familia de verdad, se parece mucho a nuestra relación."

Iris asintió. Miro sobre la tabla, donde sus nuevos amigos arribaban. Ellos se sentaron al lado de Percy en la mesa de Gryffindor, y mirando sobre ellos noto la mirada que el prefecto le estaba dando. Regreso el gesto de una forma infantil, mostrándole la lengua por el bien del momento.

Cilan y ella continuaron ablando mientras que Ash y Pikachu comían, el ultimo disfrutando de grandes porciones de kétchup existente con un "chaa" de felicidad.

No habían comido por mucho tiempo cuando uno de los maestros se acercó a Cilan, sosteniendo un horario para él. A la confusa mirada de sus amigos, explico. "ella es la cabeza de Hufflepuff, Profesora Sprout. Se supone la de ustedes les debe dar sus horarios."

La profesora Spout miro a los niños que ciertamente no eran parte de su casa, reconociéndolos como dos estudiantes de Gryfindor. 'los milagros nunca acaban', pensó, sin poder retomar la última vez que un león había sido amigo con un tejón tan rápido, hasta el punto de sentarse en la mesa de la otra casa en el primer día. "tengo que informar a Minerva," murmuro, abandonando su trabajo de distribución de horarios.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, La Profesora McGonagall llego para darles a Ash e Irirs sus propios horarios. Miraron a ellos, un poco desilusionados de que sus primeras clases serian compartidas con los Slyherins, no con Cilan y los Hufflepuff.

"¡les veo al rato!" Cilan dio sus despedidas, uniéndose a sus nuevos amigos Hufflepuff mientras tomaban su camino a la primera clase con los Revanclaws. "¡Buena suerte!"

Iris y Ash se reintegraron con los otros estudiantes de Gryfindor, después de la despedida de Cilan, justo a tiempo para ser informados que debían hacer su camino a la primera clase.

"¡pociones! ¡Con los Slytherins!" Ron no estaba entusiasmado con la clase como los demás, según se ve. "¡Estamos condenados! ¡Todos saben que Snape _odia_ a los Gryffindors, y _ama _a los Slytherins! Nadie haga nada para sacarlo de sus casillas, dios…"

Ash no entendía las referencias. "Estoy seguro que él no odia a ¡_todos_ los Gryffindors!"Trato de mantenerse redimido de las vistas que los demás tenían del profesor. "Cuando lo conocí parresia bueno…"

"sí porque él no savia que eras un Gryffindor entonces, ¿o sí?" Ron contra ataco, haciendo un razonable argumento. Ash se encogió de hombros, aun no quería juzgar a alguien que no ha conocido propiamente.

Harry veía la argumentación tomar su rumbo, pensando en el encuentro con el hombre la noche anterior. "puede que él no odie a todos los Gryfindors, Ash, pero debo decir que…. Ese tipo da algo de miedo."

Ron sonrió con orgullo, poniendo esto como una victoria para él. "Ves, te dije que Snape son malas noticias".

* * *

Snape era, como se pensaba, no exactamente buenas noticias después de todo. Después de innecesariamente preguntar a Harry de información que él no sabía que debía de saber, el castigo al que sí sabía la respuesta, y la lección continua como si nada, llenado peor desde entonces ata la salida.

Ash logro mantenerse controlado mientras los eventos tocaban lugar, pero aún estaba enojado. Snape les había puesto a hacer una poción, pero Ash no había puesto mucha atención para saber qué tipo de poción era. Él estaba aún sentado en el escritorio cuando Snape se acercó a él diez minutos después.

"¿qué ha logrado en este tiempo que ha estado examinando lo que estoy seguro es un muy interesante escritorio, Ketchum?" las palabras regresaron a Ash a la atención lo suficiente para saltar y girar la cara al maestro. Haciendo esto logro tirar a pikachu de su lugar; la atención del ratón también estaba en otro pate, y por casi se pierde en un pacífico sueño cuando Ash se movió.

"¿y qué, " Snape arrastro las palabras, llenas de desprecio y desdén, "hace su… roedor aquí?"

Dicho roedor chispeo peligrosamente, recordando a Snape como la persona ruda de unos días. Snape recordaba también a Pikachu, y no estaba muy contento con tener a la pequeña creatura en su salón, solo porque era muy _molesto. _

"¿Huh? ¡Pikachu va a todas partes con migo!" dijo Ash moviendo subconscientemente sus brazos para proteger a su amigo de cualquier cosa que sin querer hallan provocado en el profesor.

"sácalo" Snape se detuvo a mitad de frase para mirar por encima de la nariz a la ahora aterrorizada creatura, quien tenía unas sombras grises sobre su cara, "de mi salón"

Ash negó con la cabeza urgentemente, ahora sosteniendo a pikachu tras de sí. "No puedo, el…. Nosotros… ¿por qué? ¡No está haciendo ningún daño!" el niño sonaba como si hubiera tomado una ofensa personal al momento de prohibir su pokemon y conociendo a ash posiblemente si lo fue.

"¡fuera!" Snape estaba ahora gritando en la cara de Ash. Esto, después se daría cuenta, fue un gran, _gran_ error.

Multiples cosas pasaron a la vez. Snape cerró un poco los ojos al dúo, dándoles su mejor mirada de muerte. El resto de la clase, había abandonado desde hace tiempo sus opciones para disfrutar el mucho más interesante espectáculo que estaba sucediendo delante de ellos, tomaron un colectivo suspiro. Ash también entre cerro los ojos, no siendo alguien que dé da atrás ante un reto, sin importar que sea la más intimidante de las figuras autoritarias. Y Pikachu sintiendo que su Pikapi estaba siendo amenazado, se puso en el escritorio y soltó un fuerte ataque de trueno a snape.

"¡No!" Ash realizo lo que su pokemon había hecho unos segundos antes de que ocurrieran aunque ya era tarde para deshacer la situación. Así que, tomo la única opción asecible: mantener el daño al mínimo.

Esto fue que, al momento de que la electricidad amarilla iba hacia Snape, el entrenador de paleta, tlaqueo al profesor al suelo, logrando quitarlo del camino. Pero también puso a Ash mismo, en la línea de fuego, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar al totalmente random asalto al profesor, Ash fue envuelto en energía eléctrica y dejo escapar un terrible grito de dolor.

Pikachu noto segundos después que el grito que esperaba originalmente de quien estaba tratando de quien estaba tratando de proteger, y abrió sus ojos para ver a su mejor amigo en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Inmediatamente corto el ataque, pero un lleno de poder trueno puede causar multitudes de daños aun si fue por segundos de exposición.

Ash suspiro con alivio mientras el dolor disminuía 'Huh. Dolió menos de lo esperado' pensó el entrenador, recordando su último encuentro con la electricidad de Pikachu, a lo que él se refiere como 'el incidente N', un impactrueno con el poder suficiente para enviarlo a un estado de inconciencia. Este no ha sido el peor que ha tenido, pero el resto de la clase no tenía forma de saber eso. 'bueno, quizá Iris puede calmarles un poco…'

Su esperanza fue de corta duración, debido a los gritos que sonaron momentos después que contenían los gritos de Iris "¡Ash!"

"Ugh…" Ash se forzó a sentarse, y haciéndolo noto que toda la clase le estaba rodeando. 'Whoa. Creo que me perdí un poco'

"¡Ash!" así estaba la vos de Iris otra vez. Preocupada pero algo irritada, "¿estás bien? ¿¡En que estabas _pensando_?!"

"Estaba pensando," el niño jadeaba un poco, no se había recuperado del todo del ataque, "'Oh no, Pikcachu está por freír a Snape.' Y entonces pensé, 'Me matara si dejo que eso pase', así que…. Lo quite del camino"

"¡y terminaste justo en el camino! ¡Necesitas ser más cuidadoso!"

"Pshh," Ash quito la preocupación de Iris, "he recibido suficientes impactruenos para decirte que estoy bien"

En ese momento, Snape se levantó hasta estar sentado, luego se paró con mucha dignidad que pudo obtener. Tomo un momento para limpiar sus ropas, y hablo. "Diez puntos de Gryffindor, de ti y tu _rata_. Y detención para ti ¡todas las noches esta semana!"

Ash se puso de pie, incapaz de ver la cara del profesor pero capable de nivelar el reto un poco de alguna manera. Tomo un respiro profundo, preparándose para defender sus acciones, y entonces colapsar rápidamente hacia atrás en el piso de la mazmorra, fuera de combate.

* * *

**Como siempre: ¡por favor review, y no se contengan al apuntar algún error! **

Yop: bueno aquí el tercer capítulo del primer libro, espero poder tener chanse más de rato para poder traducir y publicar el otro. ¡Gracias a los que han dejado review! ¡Puesto en favoritos y seguidores!

Sin más nos vemos en la próxima.

Ica mayolo xinompaqui.


	4. 4 Libro 1:4

**A/n: como prometí, ¡el capítulo cuatro está aquí! De regreso al horario regular después de esto, así que el siguiente capítulo es el lunes. **

Yop: Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

El mundo volvía a Ash de forma lenta. Al principio, estaba acostado ahí, incapaz de hacer algo más que escuchar a los incoherentes murmurios que posiblemente sean representación de alguna lengua oficial. Despacio pero seguro regresaron sus otros sentidos, con el único en no estar en funcionamiento ser la vista.

'creo,' Ash pensó, agradecido de que el pensar fuese algo que pudiera hacer ahora 'que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que mis ojos están cerrados…' realizando que esto era cierto, Ash empezó a abrir sus ojos. Resulto más difícil de lo que espero al principio, pero después de algunos intentos fallidos Ash logro mantener sus ojos abiertos lo suficiente para ver a una borrosa Iris haciendo una cara de pez sobre su cabeza.

Espera.

'no es una cara de pez,' realizo Ash, '¡está hablando!'

Tras notar esto y concentrarse intensamente en sus palabras, Ash logro entender que estaba diciendo.

"-okay, ¿Ash? ¿Puedes oírme?"

"Sí…" Ash hablo, haciendo que Iris suspirara de alivio. "¿qué… sucedió?"

"¿recuerdas lo de Pikachu y Snape?" Ash asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Iris continuara. "bueno, al parecer te desmallaste tras eso. Así que te trajimos al ala del hospital. Como un centro pokemon," agrego a la confusa cara que obtuvo, "como sea, has estado aquí como una hora. ¿Creo dijiste poder aguantar un impactrueno de ese tamaño?"

Ash rio a la cara que Iris le dio. "bueno, veras, eso fue actualmente un TRUENO, ¡así que merecía un descanso!" Ash se defendió así mismo de manera brillante. Entonces noto la falta de pokemon en el cuarto y su modo bajo considerablemente. "¿Dónde está Pikachu?"

A la pregunta, el cabello de Iris se movió. La cabeza de Pikachu salió de este y miro a su entrenador.

"no menciones que Pikachu estaba aquí. La enfermera dijo que no podía tenerlo con migo. Lo que no sabe no le daña, ¿cierto?"

Ash asintió entusiasta, y empujo a Pikachu de vuelta a su escondite cuando vio a la enfermera Pomfrey acercarse.

La enfermera dio de alta a Ash, y permiso para regresar a clases. Él se fue con Iris un poco después, con la 'asegurarse de checar antes de dejar a Pikachu entrar a un aula la próxima vez' advertencia dando vueltas en su cabeza. 'que extraño universo, ¡los pokemons no son dejados fuera de sus pokebolas!' observó Ash, siguiendo a Iris a la siguiente clase… Cualquiera que fuese.

"uhh, ¿Iris?" empezó Ash.

"¿Qué sigue?" adivino, recibiendo un asentimiento de confirmación por Ash. "Defensa Contra las Artes Ocultas. Suena misterioso, ¿no lo crees?"

* * *

Defensa Contra las Artes ocultas resulto ser otra fallida lección. Profesor Quirrel era un inútil tartamudo, que parecía incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo, mucho menos enseñar a otros como protegerse. Eso, y lo que al parecer para Ash una extraña aura rodeándole. Pero parece que solo Ash fue el único que se dio cuenta, atribullo esto a sus habilidades del aura. Por suerte, esa era la última clase del día, y después habría tiempo para localizar a Cilian antes de que el día termine.

Iris sugirió checar afuera, Ash aceptó. Pasar mucho tiempo dentro y en un solo lugar, le estaba poniendo algo inquieto, y eso nunca era una cosa buena.

De nuevo, Iris aserto con su intuición, ya que encontraron fácilmente encontrando a su perdido amigo. El chico de cabello verde estaba sentado cerca del lago, ojos cerrados mientras se relajaba con la cálida briza.

"¿No pesca?" llamo Iris, llamando su atención.

"No, no hay nada que pueda atrapar en este lago. Aparte,¡ la mescla de buen clima y escenario sereno crea una perfecta receta para la relajación!"

Ash e Iris se unieron a su compañero en su 'tiempo de relajación', sentándose en silencio por un tiempo antes de empezar a discutir sus experiencias en Hogwarts.

"Bueno, mi cuento no es tan emocionante como el de ustedes," dijo Cilan en forma de entendimiento. Ya había escuchado las historias de los otros, jadeando de terror y riendo fuertemente, cuando era necesario. "Tuve Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras primero, y debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con su evaluación. No está calificado para una profesión docente. Y acerca del aura siniestra, bueno… ciertamente no sentí nada, pero eso no significa que no sea el caso. Mantendré un ojo sobre el en el futuro."

Cilan pauso aquí, tomando algo de tiempo para recolectar su segunda lección.

"luego…. Tuve Transfiguración. La cabeza de su casa es realmente impresionante, ¿no es asi?" el complemento a Mcgonagall fue secundado y terciario por los asentimientos a la declaración. "tuvimos una charla sobre sus expectativas, después nos demostró algunas transfiguraciones básicas. Ciertamente es algo que te abre los ojos, a esta interesante magia. Como sea, después de esa clase camine hasta este lago, ¡y ustedes llegaron!"

Cuando su sesión de actualización fue completada, el trio se volvió a relajar en el pasto y disfrutar el sol veraneo por un momento en silencio.

* * *

En la cena, los Gryfindors decidieron seguir con el resto de la casa, el envío de una mirada de disculpa a su amigo Hufflepuf, quien envió una mirada de entendimiento en regreso.

Había una ridícula cantidad de comida, probando que el festín de la primera noche sería algo regular. Ash estaba feliz de que la comida fuese buena, y decía su opinión de ello con una boca llena de 'dlijisa' comida. Obteniendo algunas miradas entre irritadas y aceptables por parte de Iris, y fue Hermaione quien dijo la opinión de ella en el asunto.

"Deja de hablar con la boca llena. Es peligroso, y te hace ver menos civilizado que Ron." Regaño Hermione, obteniendo un indignante, e inentendible grito de negación por parte de Ron. Aunque solo logro probar el punto de Hermione.

Ash recibió muchas preguntas por los primeros años acerca de lo que había pasado en pociones, y el respondía a todas ellas feliz, desapareciendo cualquier preocupación por su bienestar y mostrando como Pikachu era inofensivo, y que fue la forma en que Snape trato a Ash lo que le ofendió.

A mitad de la pequeña sesión de preguntas y respuestas, Fred y George se acercaron.

"Escuchamos-"

"que tu traqueaste-"

"¡Al profesor Snape!" los dos hablaron en esa aterrorizante sincronía que solo los gemelos pueden lograr. A la confirmación con la cabeza de Ash, continuaron con un grito unísono de "¡Wicked!" chocando la mano con el desconcentrado chico.

"¡te vemos en detención!" con eso se retiraron, partiendo con el terrible recordatorio de que el resto de la semana no sería muy divertida, si Snape tiene algo que decir en eso. (y al parecer él siempre lo hace)

"no te tomes lo que dicen muy serio," Hermione aviso cuando el terrible dúo estaba fuera del alcance del oído. "solo te traerán más problemas"

Ash asintió al aviso pero no lo tomo, estaba muy ocupado pensando cómo sería su detención.

* * *

Ash corría por otro corredor, esperando que este _sea_ el correcto. Su detención con Snape estaba por empezar en diez minutos, pero no podía figurar donde _estaba_ el aula de pociones.

"¡me va a matar si llego tarde!" Ash soltó su preocupación en voz alta, tratando de encontrar una escalera. Él sabía que debía estar en las mazmorras, pero no lograba encontrar suficientes escaleras que le lleven a donde tenía que llegar. Tampoco ayudaba que todo paresiera lo mismo, y estaba tan oscuro que…. Espera. ¿Oscuro?

Realmente, ese corredor era más oscuro que el resto de los que había explorado. Aparte, parecía no haber rastro de vida, y ha había sido exactamente _limpiado_ también. Habían telarañas en todas partes, y ni siquiera las pinturas de las paredes estaban presentes.

"que extraño…" Ash continúo hablando a su mismo. "¿Qué estará pasando aquí?"

La curiosidad gano sobre el sentimiento de que el _realmente debería alejarse ahora_, Ash continuo por el corredor hasta que alcanzo una puerta al final de este. Trato de abrirla, pero sin resultado. 'esta con llave…'

No siendo alguien a quien le detengan las cosas, Ash pensó en formas de abrirla. Sonrió al encontrar una solución.

"¡Oshawott, sal silensiosamente y abre la puerta!" susurro fuerte al pokemon que salió de su pokebola.

"¡Osha, wott wott!" el pokemon asintió en entendimiento y procedió a hacer lo indicado. Ash le regreso después de agradecerle, luego empujo la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio al perro de tres cabezas, entendió que quizá debería irse antes de que notara que había algo mal. '¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí _algo como eso_?'

Cuando se movió para cerrar la puerta, noto algo bajo la pata del perro. 'una puerta secreta… pero ¿Qué puede estar guardando?'

Después de escapar del perro de tres cabezas, Ash logro encontrar el salón de pociones muy fácil. Le hiso pensar si la escuela estaba consiente, y conspiraba en su contra… claro que pensó sin usar palabras tan grandes como esa.

Vago unos minutos antes de ver a los gemelos Weasley sentados.

"toma asiento al lado de… ellos." Snape estaba enfrente del salón, y veía abajo a los tres que decidió eran problemáticos. "veo que no traes la rata hoy…. Así ¿que _no_ va a donde sea sin ti?"

Ash frunció el ceño. "De hecho, tuve que convencerle de no venir. Con kétchup."

Si Snape escucho la respuesta no lo demostró, en vez de eso se acercó con tres calderos sucios que puso en el escritorio. "límpialos" dio la instrucción, para volver a su escritorio.

Ash frunció el ceño, pero no objeto al momento de empezar a limpiar el caldero. Estuvieron así en silencio por unos diez minutos cuando por fin hablo.

"no debería estar haciendo esto," enfurruñado dejo el cepillo en la mesa como protesta. "le _salve_ de ese ataque, y lo sabe."

Snape levanto la vista de su escritorio pero no dijo nada.

"No es como si pudiese detener a Pikachu. Él siempre me protege, y pensó que me iba a lastimar. El impactuena a todo aquel que lo haga, y aun si usted no lo sabía no lo hace mi culpa." Ahora Fred y George detuvieron sus labores con los calderos para mirarle curiosos. "de regreso en _mi_ universo, los pokemons van a donde sea con tigo, y nadie pregunta sobre eso."

"bueno," Sanpe estaba listo para darle una lección, "este _no es_ tu universo, por lo que…."

"¡lo _sé_!" Ash rompió. Estaba algo enojado ahora. "¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque en _mi_ universo, las únicas personas igual de frías como tu son _mala gente_ que quiere dominar el mundo! ¡Y eso fue lo que pikachu pensó que eras!" se paró, y corrió a la puerta y la azoto al cerrar tras de sí cuando se alejó.

Hubo un silencio en el cuarto por un momento, roto cuanto Fred y George hablaron en sintonía: "¡sí que la metido al fondo profesor!" dijeron brillantes.

Snape solo veía la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Después de esa noche, las cosas empezaron a mejorar. La detención de Ash misteriosamente fue removida, y pikachu fue permitido estar en todas las clases (siempre y cuando no hiciera algo que las interrumpiera). Sanpe evitaba mirar mucho a Ash, y a Pikachu eso le gustaba, aunque confundiese a su entrenador.

Ash no le conto a nadie de lo sucedido en detención, excepto Pikachu. El ratón eléctrico asintió cuando se le comento, al parecer había predicho esa reacción de Ash.

El resto de la semana fue normal, con las clases de diario seguido con el encuentro de Cilan al lado del lago en las tardes. Esto cambio el viernes, cuando Ash fue invitado a ir con Harry y Ron a la casa de Hagrid. Iris también fue invitada, pero declinó la oferta en favor de encontrarse con Cilan como siempre.

Te en casa de Hagrid fue casi una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero el enorme hombre tenía algo de interés en los pokemons, así que no fue tan mal. Ash explico el tema con entusiasmo al mitad gigante mientras que Harry se sentó a pensar y Ron trataba de comer lo que se les había dado. Al final resulto no ser comestible pero al menos alguien lo había intentado.

Se fueron no mucho tiempo después con la promesa de regresar, y hacer tiempo para ver otros pokemons aparte de Pikachu.

* * *

**También: ¡gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios! ¡Es un gran motivador!**

**(Y los remakes de Hoenn ¡omg asombroso no puedo esperar!) **

Yop: okay al parecer por aquí nos confundimos un poquin xD.

Lo que está en negritas son los comentarios del autor original (que enserio no sé porque los estoy poniendo pero bueno creo que una obra no esta completa sin ellos) y lo que está bajo de ello es lo mío.

Perdón por no actualizar pronto pero enserio… falta de internet + escuelas+ trabajo+compu fallando = a casi nada de tiempo ni chance de hacer las traducciones.

Por otra parte D: mi profesor de inglés se dio cuenta de este trabajo! Aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo, me excepto de tareas siempre y cuando siguiese escribiendo xD (en serio porque no hay más profesores así) por lo que posiblemente me vean actualizar más seguido.

Bueno al igual que el autor: ¡gracias por los comentarios! ¡Realmente son motivadores!

Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto nwn


	5. 5 Libro 1: 5

**A/n: Tenia todo el capítulo listo pero olvide subirlo (whoops)**

**Bueno ahora aquí esta otro capítulo de esta interesante saga. **

**Disfruten. **

Yop: bueno aquí esta otro capítulo de esta adaptación. ¡Disfruten! (comentarios míos al final)

* * *

"¡por qué no podemos tener más lecciones con los Hufflepuffs!" Ash protesto mientras caminaba con Iris a su primera lección de vuelo. La idea le emociono al principio, pero después de ver que las lecciones iban a ser compartidas con los Slytherins de nuevo y de pronto estaba menos entusiasta con la idea. Pero no lo quito de todo, y no pudo ayudar al sentirse de todo entusiasta. Era una chance para volar, después de todo.

Iris opto por no entrar en un debate de acercad e los horarios de clases, muy feliz de que fueran afuera por una vez. "Deja de ser un niño ¡Ash! Como sea, ¡vamos a volar! ¿Cómo crees que será?"

La felicidad fue contagiada, y pronto los dos reían mientras intercambian experiencias al volar pokemons, o con pokemons en el caso de Ash, con eso de que había sido levantado muchas veces por los poderes psíquicos de los legendarios.

Madame Hooch enseña la clase de vuelo, también trabaja como la coach de Quidditch y réferi. Instruyó a la clase a formar dos líneas, Ash e Iris tomaron lugares al lado de Harry, Ron y Hermione, cada uno al lado de una escoba.

Cuando se les indico que pusieran sus manos arriba y dijeran 'arriba', toda la clase lo hiso. La acción tuvo resultados mixtos. La escoba de Iris llego a ella con algo de entusiasmo, casi no la atrapa de lo rápido que se movió. La de Harry también llego fácil, pero Hermione parecía tener problemas, haciendo que no hiseran nada aparte de moverse sin sentido.

"¡parece un magikarp!" Bromo Ash.

"cállate" Hermione no tomo muy bien la broma, aunque no supiera que era un magikarp, avergonzada por su fracaso. "¡tú tampoco has hecho que tu escoba haga algo!"

Era verdad, pero no por un fracaso por hacer que su escoba respondiera. Ash había estado viendo a la escoba intensamente mientras todos los demás les hablaban.

"¿Ash?" Iris noto el no natural silencio del niño. Su palabra pareció sacarle del trance en que se estaba sonriéndole.

"sí. Es solo que las escobas…. ¡están vivas!"

"¿qué?" Iris le dio una extraña mirada, "¿estás seguro?"

"se _sienten_ vivas. Y explica por qué pueden hacer cosas cuando se los pides." Ash miro a la escoba contemplándola por un segundo.

"¿hey, escoba?" hablo al no-tan-inanimado-después-de-todo-objeto, "si puede oírme, levantaste"

La escoba levito. Pikachu salto a ella, chillando en deleite por el nuevo modelo de transportación. Harry miro algo impresionado al descubrimiento, pero Hermione no podía creerlo aun. le dijo eso , y él le dio a la escoba mas instrucciones en reto.

"Golpea a Draco en la cabeza. No fuerte, solo lo suficiente para llamar su atención." Por unos segundos, la escoba continuo levantando. Hermione estaba por hacer un comentario cuando Ash hablo de nuevo. "es el güero que está al lado de los dos chicos altos."

Esto pareció ser suficiente instrucción para la escoba, y se movió a su inesperado objetivo. Hermione jadió en sorpresa cuando la escoba callo sobre la cabeza de Draco, haciendo que volteara a ver a la cara a su agresor mientras se sobaba la cabeza. La escoba se movió justo cuando Draco se voltio y regreso a Ash. Pikachu salto de la escoba al hombro de Ash, mirándose algo complacido por haber tenido la chance de participar en la acción.

Los Gryffindors explotaron en risa a la confusión de Draco, y el gruño en respuesta a ellos. Su mirada apunto a Harry, y camino hacia él, Crabbe y Goyle a sus tobillos. "¿crees que es gracioso, _Potter_?" Draco uso el nombre de Harry como si fuese un insulto. Para el primer año de Slyterin, posiblemente lo fue.

Cuando Harry no respondió, Draco siguió. "voy a decirle a mi padre sobre esto, sabes. No sé cómo lograste quitarte de ahí tan rápido-"

"¡no fue el! ¡Fue la escoba!" Ash se puso en medio de los dos, no habiendo anticipado que sus actos generaran un argumento. "y yo le dije que lo hiciera, así-"

"¡ooh! Así que ahora eres un _susurrador de escobas_ ¿no, Ketchum?" El comentario fue recibido con algunos jadeos y risas por los Slytherin, que fue rápidamente calmado cuando Madame Hooch dio la siguiente instrucción, No noto la pelea romperse, estaba muy ocupada dando puntos a aquellos que sus escobas no estaban bailando.

"a mi silbido, quiero que todos suban, estén en el aire unos segundos y después regresar. ¿okay? Uno, dos, tres."

Madame Hooch no logro silbar, pues Neville despego unos segundos antes. El niño floto sin sentido, siendo incapaz de controlar su ascenso. Su viaje cada vez se hiso más salvaje cuando fue puesto boca abajo y la escoba aceleró a una ventana.

"¡Baja!" grito Ash, ganándose algunas miradas extrañas por sus palabras. La instrucción llego algo tarde, cuando la escoba saco a Neville de ella antes de obedecer la orden de Ash y regresar al suelo. Ash suspiro en desesperación mientras que la escoba flotaba en frente de él expectante.

En el aire, la capa de Nevilles estaba por romperse y regresarle al suelo. Y paso, cayendo con un gran thud. Madame Hooch corrió a él, checando preocupada. Pronunciando una muñeca dislocada como la mayor de sus lesiones incrementando la preocupación n la multitud que se había generado, ella cargo al niño y advirtió a todos de mantener sus pies en el suelo antes de irse.

Después de que se fuera, Draco regreso a su creación de problemas. Logro encontrar la recordadora de Neville, un regalo de su abuela que recibió en el desayuno. El Slytherin, animado por sus compañeros de casa animándole, monto en su escoba y se elevó.

Harry aceleró detrás de él, seguido por Ash. Draco lanzó el objeto a Harry quien lo capto fácil, flotando de regreso al suelo, cunado lo hiso. Ash voló cerca de Draco mientras hacían sus propios descensos, advirtiéndole de no hacer otro movimiento como ese nunca. Draco solo rio no dándole importancia, y los dos vieron como Harry era llevado por McGonagall momentos atrás.

"Genial. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!" Ash grito a un risueño Draco mientras que corría atrás las dos figuras que se retiraban.

Ash les alcanzo cuando McGonagall desapareció en un salón de clases.

"¿qué sucede?" pregunto.

"no tengo idea. Ella dijo algo acerca de madera…." Ash podía decir que Harry estaba preocupado por las consecuencias de sus actos.

"no te preocupes. Si algo malo sucede, le diré que es mi culpa. Fue más o menos…" Ash conforto a Harry, con algo de suceso. Pikachu también jugo con su lindura para ser una distracción, saltando a los brazos de Harry y chillando felizmente. Tuvo algo más de efectividad que los intentos de Ash, pero aun así fallo al tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Harry. No hubo más tiempo para tratar de hacerle sentir mejor, cuando McGonagall regreso.

"Harry, este es Oliver Wood. Wood, conoce a tu nuevo buscador."

Y resulto que Harry término recompensado por su desobediencia, o técnicamente sus habilidades de vuelo, pero fue solo por su desobediencia que paso. McGonagall noto a Ash siguiéndolos, y explico su parte de los eventos, Ella aparentemente le vio, pero no le reconoció por la distancia. Le felicito por sus habilidades de vuelo, diciendo que vería que podría hacer para darle un lugar en el equipo.

Ash no estaba muy seguro a que se refería con todo eso, pero estaba feliz de que nadie estuviese en problemas innecesariamente.

line

En la cena, todo fue explicado. Fred y George felicitaron a Harry por su ingreso en el equipo, y le dijeron a Ash que a pesar de ser bueno no habían espacios libres en el equipo.

"¡aunque puedes ir al entrenamiento con nosotros!" fred o quizá George, comentaron. Ash no estaba del todo desanimado, no estaba del todo seguro que era el Quidditch.

Draco llego después de las felicitaciones, insultando a Harry y siendo muy grosero, como de costumbre. A Ash le dijeron 'vete de aquí, niño escoba' cuando intentó apagar el argumento. Eventualmente la discusión fue resuelta, con una promesa de tener un 'duelo de magos' más tarde esa noche. Ash no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero figuro que Harry y Ron –quien también iría-, le dirían cuando regresaran. Se hiso una nota mental de estar despierto y preguntarles mientras hacia su camino a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Ash fue despertado en las primeras horas de la madrugada por Harry, Ron y Hermione peleando.

Se paró del sillón y accidentalmente al estirarse sacudió a pikachu, regresándolo a su vigilia.

El argumento termino cuando Hermione se retiró algo violenta, y Ash se levantó a preguntar qué había pasado. Aparentemente, el trio había encontrado al perro de la puertilla secreta.

"Oh sí, ya había visto eso. ¡lo encontré de camino a mi detención con Snape!" Ash susurro fuerte, seguido por los dos niños al dormitorio. "¿sabes que está guardando?"

Harry asintió en respuesta y explico su teoría acerca del objeto que Hagrid había tomado de Gringotts. Ambos Ron y Ash acordaron que era algo sospechoso, y decidieron investigar por su cuenta.

"Le diré a Iris y Cilan, talvez ellos sepan algo" Ash decidió. Harry parecía algo receloso de meter más gente, especialmente de otras casas, en esto pero acordó cuando Ash explico que creía en ellos.

* * *

El desayuno del día siguiente, Harry recibió una escoba. El y Ron corrieron para abrirla y dejarla fuera de la vista del resto de la escuela, como lo pidió Mcgonagall. Draco los siguió. No siendo notado por los excitantes niños.

Ash frunció el ceño cuando vio esto, pero no se movió de si lugar con Cilan, Quien vio al niño espinado desde la puerta.

"Entonces Susan los detuvo por. ¿Ash me estas escuchando?" Cilan pregunto, notando como el niño mantenía la mirada en la puerta.

"la verdad no…" admitió Ash, "es solo, Draco siguió a Harry y Ron y quería…."

Cilan pareció entender lo que Ash quería decirle e hiso un ademan para que fuese, tomando su enfoque a Iris y siguiendo con la conversación, haciéndola reír con sus sobre dramáticas acciones.

Ash se apresuró, y estaba aliviado que ninguna situación hubiese pasado cuando llego. Ron y Harry parecían bastantes satisfechos consigo mismos, y fue informado de su encuentro con Draco, interrumpido por el profesor Flitwick, mientras que se dirigían a la primera lección del día.

Harry tuvo una sesión de practica de Quidditch con Wood después de clases, y Ash fue invitado a ver y posiblemente ayudar. Los dos llegaron antes que el mentor, por lo que Harry saco su nueva escoba y Ash tomo una del closet, uniéndose a Harry en el aire. Los dos volaron alrededor por una buena media hora, jugando a las traes con las escobas. Harry iba delante de Ash la mayoría del tiempo debido a su escoba superior, pero Ash encontró que incluso las escobas de la escuela podían alcanzar impresionantes velocidades con algo de apoyo moral.

"¿se están divirtiendo?" Oliver alerto de su presencia en el suelo. Iba cargando un baúl, que según les conto era para detener vareos balones que necesitarían.  
Después de una rápida explicación del Quidditch los tres toaron el cielo, practicando sus habilidades de cacheo con pelotas de Golf. Oliver parecía optimista sobre las chances de su equipo de ganar, tras ver volar a Harry, y se lo decía. También cumplió a Ash, invitándole a futuras prácticas.

* * *

El tiempo voló después de eso, y Halloween se aproximaba rápidamente. Ash se aseguraba de compartir su tiempo equitativamente entre los chicos de Gryffindor e Iris y Cilan, aunque le dejaba sin tiempo para algo más.

"les gusta tenernos ocupados, ¿he Pikachu?" el pokemon sonrió. Estaba sentado en la cabeza de Ash mientras se dirigían a las clases de encantamientos.

Ha como iban posiblemente llegarían tarde, así que asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Pikachu bajara y ambos corrieron el resto del camino. Arribaron justo a tiempo y Ash se escurrió a su asiento mientras el profesor explicaba el encantamiento de levitación. Ash tomo su varita cuando les dejaron intentarlo por su cuenta, y apunto a la pluma.

"¡Wingardim leviosa!" dijo con convicción, pero no logro nada.

"parece que ahora yo soy el del magikarp…." Ash murmuro mientras veía a su pluma.

Pikachu tomo el objeto y lo tiro al aire con un "¡Pi-pikachu,pikachu pi!", rio mientras flotaba regresando al escritorio. Ash despeino el pelaje de Pikachu mientras se burlaba de las habilidades mágicas de su amigo.

Ash se concentró otra vez en la misión de hacer flotar la pluma. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el objeto. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que podía verle incluso con los ojos cerrados, una silueta borrosa de ella. 'Visión aura…' realizo. Se concentró un poco más, imagino que flotaba en el aire como vio que la de Hermione hacia temprano. Para su sorpresa empezó a flotar, aunque nunca lanzo el hechizo. 'pero que….'

"¡Ketchum también lo logro!" anuncio feliz Flitwick, sacando a Ash de sus pensamientos. La pluma cayó cuando rompió la concentración con el objeto.

Ash miraba a la pluma en shock mientras que todos estaban es su labor. "Wingardium leviosa," intento el conjuro de nuevo, esta vez usando la pronunciación correcta. La pluma se elevó fácilmente y Ash encontró que podía controlarla en el aire 'Hmm…'

Todo pensamiento de su uso de aura accidental fueron quitados de su mente cuando una traviesa mirada apareció en su cara, "¡Wingardium leviosa!" grito otra vez, esta vez fue un impresionado Pikachu quien se elevó, uniéndose a las plumas.

* * *

Halloween ya no se estaba aproximando, porque estaba aquí actualmente. Ash Iris y Cilan se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor en esta ocasión, disfrutando de la comida y los cuentos de Cilan de la forma en que se celebra Halloween en ciudad Striatron. Iris explico como en la Aldea de los Dragones no había un gran festival de Halloween, pero ella salía a dar truco o dulce con sus amigos.

"¡es la primera vez que lo celebro en años!" admitió Ash al pequeño grupo de gente que estaba interesado en el mundo pokemon. "no puedes hacer mucho aparte de contar historias de terror cuando estas en mitad de los bosques en Halloween, y es en donde siempre estoy, haciendo un gran viaje y demás."

"¿no es un poco peligroso dejar que viajen por su cuenta a los diez años de edad?" pregunto Neville, no muy enamorado de la idea.

"Bueno, realmente no." Dijo Ash, dándose tiempo para pensarlo un poco más, "creo que nuestro universo es más pacífico que el de ustedes. Cierto, tenemos uno que otro grupo maligno que quiere dominar el mundo, pero de ahí en fuera…. Bueno el peor con el que siempre nos encontramos es el Equipo Rocket, y no son exactamente peligrosos…"

"¡Son realmente molestos!" agrego Iris., "¡siempre intentado robar nuestros pokemons!" a esto Axew salió de su cabello para asentir entusiasta.

"Si…"dijo Cilan, "estoy gustoso de que no nos hayan podido seguir a este universo. Eso hubiera sido terrible."

El trio asintió, pensando por un momento como sería la vida en Howarts con las regulares interrupciones del equipo Rocket.

El resto de la tarde fue agradable hasta que el Profesor Quirrel llego gritando algo acerca de un troll en el calabozo. Cuando colapso, hubo unos momentos de caos hasta que Dumbledore trajo orden.

Instrucciones fueron dadas tanto al staff y los estudiantes. La comida totalmente olvidada por ahora, oficializado cuando los platos de comida desaparecieron mágicamente regresando a donde habían salido. Prefectos empezaron a organizar a sus estudiantes, listos para regresar a los cuartos comunes.

"¡bueno nos vemos luego chicos!" Cilan dijo adiós a Ash e Iris mientras regresaba a su mesa para dejar el Gran Salón. Nadie estaba preocupado por el troll más, los profesores ya habían sido enviados para detenerle.

* * *

Ash e iris llegaron salvos al cuarto común, y fue solo entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido. Justo cuando estaban preparándose para ir a buscarles, los tres entraron apresurados por la pintura y colapsaron en las sillas enfrente de la chimenea. Dejaron escapar colectivos suspiros de alivio, luego empezaron a reír.

"¿dónde estaban?" Iris camino a la chimenea, mirándoles curiosos.

"¡baño de las niñas!" rio Harry, "¡noqueamos al troll!"

Ash pregunto al trio por detalles, y Ron feliz los dio. Se tomó su tiempo describiendo la forma en que uso el 'increíble gran' encantamiento de levitación con orgullo, y después agradeció a Hermione por culparse en vez de ellos.

"¡Eso es genial!" Ash dijo tan pronto Ron termino su cuento, "¡ahora todos podemos ser amigos!"

Esto causo que Harry y Ron miraran expectantes a Hermione. Ella asintió, perdonándolos por burlarse de ella y aceptando su solicitud de amistad.

* * *

**Aura y amistad y buenos tiempos. Lástima que no pueda durar… **

Yop: bueno al fin esta esté capitulo encantado xD.

¡Perdón por no subir a tiempo!

Pero entre congresos, talleres, cambio de profesores, eventos, exámenes, problemas personales y que mi compu muera impidieron que pudiese salir adelante más rápido.

Sin embargo…. ¡estoy de vacaciones! Lo que significa que posiblemente pueda actualizar más seguido (siempre y cuando el internet se deje atrapar)

Espero en estas vacaciones poder terminar el primer libro (al cual le faltan 6 capítulos más) y así estar cada vez más cerca de la versión original. (La cual ya va en el décimo capítulo del tercer libro)

Y bueno nos vemos al rato con más capítulos de otros fictions.


	6. 6 Libro 1:6

**A/n: Gracias a los que dieron su opinión. Creo que voy a ir con la idea de mainstreet52. Así que, libros 1,2 y 3 estarán en un solo fic. Posiblemente el libro cuatro también, dependiendo de qué tan largo se haga. **

**Olvide poner esto antes, ¡pero al menos lo hice eventualmente! **

Yop: la verdad no podía concentrarme en traducir. Este periodo ha sido algo frustrado y muy malo para mí pero ¡estoy de vuelta! O al menos un 79% de vuelta xD ahora al fic.

* * *

Harry miro la selección de libros y suspiro. Después de que el equipo Rocket arruinara la navidad de Ash, Iris y Cilan habían ido con Madame Pomfrey y se quedaron ahí, un día después, esperando a que despertara. Harry y Ron habían ido a la biblioteca a investigar sobre Nicolas Flamel, como lo requirió Hermione, decidieron que si Ash no podía divertirse con ellos, deberían ser productivos.

No era una buena decisión.

Ron estaba distraído con la preocupación de Ash, al igual que Hary. Pero el niño que vivió tenía otra razón para estar distraído: el espejo que descubrió la noche pasada y que le había mostrado sus padres. Lo encontró de casualidad mientras escapaba de Filch, termino estando ahí el resto de la noche, simplemente viendo a sus padres. El espejo mostraba una fantasmagórica imagen de ellos mostrando su falta de vida aun en la fantasía. Era algo agridulce la imagen, una a la que sabía regresaría a ver esta noche.

"Deberíamos rendirnos." Sugirió Ron, ganándose un asentimiento de Harry. Los dos caminaron al ala medica en silencio, no sicutiendo adonde irían pero ambos sabían iban a la misma dirección.

Cuando ellos llegaron, Madame Pomefry parecía refusa a dejar mucha gente dentro, pero les dejo "solo esta vez, porque es navidad".

"no hay punto en estar aquí," les recordó, "no despertara hoy."

Ron y Harry asintieron, pero agregaron sillas cerca de Cilan e Iris como sea. Los dos giraron y saludaron con una ligera sonrisa, después siguieron viendo a Ash. Pikachu no se movió durante el intercambio, mirando intensamente a Ash desde su espacio en la almohada del niño.

"El despertara hoy." Iris susurro a los dos.

"pero ha estado inconsciente por ¿Qué? Desde ayer a las siete…. ¿catorce horas no?" Harry estaba algo dudoso. Checo el reloj y confirmo que sí, ha pasado medio día.

"Conocemos a Ash, "aseguro Clian, "va a despertar en cualquier momento"

Ni Harry ni Ron creyeron las palabras de los entrenadores, pero no dijeron nada sobre eso, optaron por estar en silencio al lado de Ash.

* * *

Ash se encontró nadando en ese extraño estado de semi conciencia otra vez. Ahora no había sonidos de fondo para escuchar, pero sabía que había alguien ahí. Se concentró, tratando de obtener _algún_ sentido para poder empezar a trabajar otra vez. El primero en ponerse dentro del plato fue su visión aura. Estaba ahí siendo capaz de sentir las borrosas líneas de Pikachu, Iris, Cilan, Harry y Ron sentados aquí.

Podía sentir ahora la cama, ligeras sabanas que eran algo calientes. A pesar de que sentía algo de frio, no temblaba para calentarse. Pikachu empezó a notar que estaba despierto; necesitaba despertarse del todo pronto.

Ash dejo salir un gemido mientras se levantaba, aun incapaz de abrir los ojos. Los cuatro estudiantes reunidos dejaron escapar un jadeo colectivo, Harry y Ron corrieron por Madame Pomfrey mientras que Iris y Cilan le ayudaron a sentarse.

"Ash ¿estás bien?" Cilan pregunto, preocupado. Ash asintió, aun sin abrir los ojos

"¿Vas a abrir los ojos?" pregunto Iris. Ash no podía ver debido a lo mencionado, pero estaba seguro que la expresión de Iris ahora era de irritación.

"¿Por qué debería?" pregunto Ash olvidando por un momento que ellos no sabían sobre su aura. No teniendo la energía para explicar, suspiro y empezó a abrir sus ojos. Una borrosa imagen de Pikachu se vio en frente de su cara, y se hiso clara con algunos parpadeos.

Pikachu dejó escapar un feliz chillido cuando Ash abrió los ojos, sobando su cara de forma linda contra la de su entrenador. Ver a pikachu así de cerca hiso que sus ojos volvieran a ver borroso por algunos segundos, sin poder ver z Iris y Cilan de forma clara.

Mientras que recuperaba su visión regular Madam Pomfrey llego. Una mirada de preocupación adornando su rostro; no esperaba que las absurdas afirmaciones de Iris y Cilan fueran correctas.

"Oh mí, realmente está despierto…."La enfermera le dio una mirada rápida. "No deberías estar despierto tan pronto, después delo que paso…"

"Estoy bien." Aseguro Ash. "Me recupero rápido. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"¡Solo catorce horas!" exclamo Madame Pomfrey, claramente impresionada con la capacidad de recuperación. Ash estaba significativamente menos impresionado.

"¿catorce horas?" pregunto, "¡Eso es años para una simple caída y como unos minutos bajo el agua!"

Madame Pomfrey estaba sorprendida por las palabras del niño, pero él no lo noto. Tampoco noto ella cuando murmuro "Me toma menos tiempo para recuperarme de _morir_" lo que fue bueno, el enunciado pudo haber quemado su cerebro.

"bueno," Madame pomfrey vio completo a Ash antes de continuar de forma forzada, "te _ves_ bien, así que… Creo puedes irte."

Ash agradeció a la enfermera, arreglándose para unirse a los otros, quienes habían sido sacados cuando despertó, en el corredor.

Harry y Ron estaban maravillados por sus habilidades de sanación mientras lideraban el camino al cuarto común de Gryffindor, Cilan le regreso sus pokebolas. Mientras caminaban, Pikachu se transfirió del hombro de Cilan al de Ash.

* * *

Esa noche Ash fue despertado por Harry, quien trataba de salir del cuarto sin ser notado.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto, levantándose para seguirle. Pikachu, se levantó al mismo tiempo que su entrenador, saltando al hombro de Ash mientras que hablaba.

Harry salto con las palabras, volteándose para encarar a Ash. Sus ojos buscando una excusa, la expresión de venado en altas luces no dejaba so cara.

Después de unos cuantos momentos de pánico, Harry suspiro, aceptando su destino.

"Bien," dijo, "te mostrare… pero no le cuentes a nadie…"

Ash asintió, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose bajo la capa invisible por órdenes de Harry.

Harry llevo a Ash por el castillo. Dando la oportunidad de verle en una diferente manera debido a que era la media noche, Ash se aseguró de examinar los corredores del castillo. Noto con interés que las pinturas, eran capases de sentir un poco y moverse de un cuadro a otro, también podían dormir. Una ventaja para gente que recorriera los pasillos de noche-las pinturas eran famosas por comentar las cosas que veían ocurrían en el palacio; rumores en Hogwarts se esparcían rápido por una razón.

Después de una larga caminata alrededor del lunar castillo, llegaron a su destino: un cuarto con un espejo. Estaba completamente vacío de no ser por ese pequeño detalle, dejando pensando a Ash que fue lo asombroso que Harry descubrió. Harry movió a Ash en una posición cerca del espejo, preguntándole que veía.

"Puedo verme a mi…" dijo Ash, moviendo las cejas en confusión. Aun no veía lo asombroso, pero debía admitir que el espejo era extraño. "ahora soy un maestro pokemon. ¡Pikachu está aquí también! No puedo verte…."

Harry suspiro. Había mostrado el espejo a Ron unas noches atrás y había recibido la misma reacción. Se preguntaba que estaría viendo Pikachu, pero no había forma de adivinar.

Pikachu veía casi lo mismo que Ash. Ash había logrado su meta, y los dos estaban celebrando su victoria. La única diferencia era que pikachu tenía un bote de kétchup en esta imagen.

"creo que ¿solo deja ver lo que deseas?" Comento Ash, examinando el espejo. "Espejo de Oesed" leyó, viendo las palabras inscritas en el tope.

"¿Pikachu? ¿Pika chu pka?" preguntó el ratón, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza. Harry se confundió sobro el lenguaje del pokemon, no entendiendo nada.

"Sí…"Ash murmuro concentrado en algo invisible frente a si, "Tienes razón, pik. ¡ Es deseo al revez!"

* * *

Pronto era tiempo de clases de nuevo, y Hermione regreso al grupo. Ella llego en la mañana, el Expreso de Hogwarts llego a tiempo para la comida más importante del día.

Estudiantes se lanzaron al Gran Salón esa mañana, una gran movilidad por no tenerla durante semanas. Ron vio la melena de Hermione en la mitad de la muiltitud y saludo apropiadamente.

Compartieron historias sobre las vacaciones durante el desayuno, Hermione estaba horrorizada al saber de la escapada del Equipo Roket También estaba decepcionada al escuchar de los fracasos de Harry y Ron en su misión de búsqueda sobre Flamel. No había mucho que pudieran hacer sobre eso, porque el inicio de clases y tareas significaba el fin del tiempo libre.

Harry y Ash pasaban mucho de su precioso tiempo libre en prácticas de Quidditch. El siguiente partido de Gryffindor había sido anunciado, y era contra Hufflepuff.

Esto no era tan malo, peo el hecho de que Snape fuera el réferi del partido significaba que Gryffindor tendría que poner un gran esfuerzo para ganar.

Estaban todos conviviendo en el cuarto común después de una de sus prácticas, el que Cilan estuviese ahí era algo de ocurrencia regular, cuando Neville salto al cuarto.

Estaba literalmente saltando, sus piernas estaban atadas juntas. El niño explico su encuentro con Draco Malfoy mientras que Hermione desasía el hechizo, liberando sus piernas. El cayo cuando sus piernas fueron liberadas, parte por alivio y parte por haber perdido su balance.

"Gracias," Neville agradeció. No se movió para pararse de su lugar en el piso, aun sintiéndose algo mal.

Harry levanto el ánimo del niño ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate. Neville acepto el regalo y lo comió despacio, ofreciéndole a Harry la tarjeta.

"No gracias. Ya tengo…." Harry estaba a mitad de su rechazo a la carta cuando se detuvo, quitándola de las manos de Neville.

"¡de ahí lo reconocía!" exclamo Harry, mostrando la carta a Hermione, "¡Nicolas Flamel! ¡Trabajo con Dumbledore! ¡Está en la carta!"

Escuchando las noticias algo se activo en la memoria de Hermione, quien corrió al cuarto de niñas. Neville se levantó. Estaba confundido pero no quería formar parte de la aventura que estuviese iniciando, así que se fue.

Hermione regreso con un masivo libro, describiéndolo como ligero material de lectura. Lo abrió, pasando a la página apropiada y mostrándoles la información de la piedra filosofal. El grupo asentía mientras leían, acordando que eso era lo que el perro posiblemente guardara.

"Entonces, ¿Snape esta tras eso?" dijo Harry, empezando una discusión sobre como detener al profesor de tomar la piedra y posibles motivos para tomarla.

* * *

El día del partido llego rápido. Ash e Iris fueron a la mesa de Hufflepuff en el desayuno, buscando a Cilan. Estaban sorprendidos por no encontrarlo, pero fueron direccionados por una chica de primero que dijo estaba en la mesas de Griffindor.

Cuando lo encontraron, vieron porque fue fácil no distinguirlo al primer vistazo. A pesar de que era su casa contra la que jugaba Grifindor, Cilan estaba vestido en rojo y oro.

"creí que estarías apoyando a tu equipo" comento Iris mientras Ash atacaba su tostada. Al igual que su entrenador, Pikachu también tenía su desayuno, tratando de abrir un bote de kétchup.

"Vamos, ¿no crearían que no iba a apoyar a mis amigos?" Cilan rio en un indignado tono, tomando el bote de kétchup de pikachu para abrirlo, Pikachu dejo salir un "Chaa" de apreciación, cuando el contenido con alegría.

"Supongo que sí." dijo Iris, finalizando la conversación mientras se unían a los otros dos en comer.

* * *

El partido fue, como siempre, un acto lleno de adrenalina incluso para la gente que veía.

"¡Vamos Harry!" grito Ash. El niño paso volando, aunque no estaba concentrado en sus amigos. Estaba ocupado buscando la snitch. Un destello dorado pasó como flash a su visión hacia unos momentos y le estaba dando alcance.

Harry fue sacado del camino cuando la snitch revoloteo tras los estantes de Slytherin, y la multitud de estudiantes bloqueo su visión.

"¿no deberías estar concentrado en no caer de la escoba, Potter?" molesto Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza, no dejando que las palabras llegaran a él. Podía tener la snitch; solo debía encontrarla, primero.

El miedo a que Snape hiciera algún movimiento se deshizo durante el partido. Parresia, sorprendentemente un juez justo, aunque estaba algo en contra del equipo de Gryffindor. Nadie estaba sorprendido de que Snape estuviese determinado a no dejar ganar a los leones, aunque Ron estaba seguro que Snape solo esperaba por el momento perfecto para ejecutar algún plan malvado para matar a Harry.

'¡la tengo!' pensó Harry, viendo la snitch de nuevo. Estaba flotando alrededor de Snape, dándole a Harry la perfecta chanse para atraparle.

Cuando Harry barrió después de Snape para capturar la snitch y ganar el juego, Ash logro gritar tanto de emoción que se quedó afónico.

* * *

Todos fueron a felicitar a Harry por su asombrosa ganada, pero se encontraron esperando por algo de tiempo para que el niño se mostrara. Cuando lo hiso, no estaba del todo en un modo de celebrar.

"¿Qué pasa con tigo?" Ron estaba más que irritado que enojado de que Harry no quisiera festejar.

"Snape" ¿Qué más? Harry explico cómo vio a Snape en los bosques, hablando con el Profesor Quirrel. "parece que Snape quiere la piedra; estaba controlándolo para obtenerla."

Así que, la única cosa deteniendo a Snape de tener la piedra filosofal era el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.

En otras palabras, la piedra se iría en una semana.

* * *

**Pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo, posiblemente la siguiente semana (jueves otra vez). Bendigo las vacaciones y el tiempo de escribir que traen**.

Yop: heeeeee….. Sí creo que para el próximo jueves también tendré traducido el nuevo capítulo.

¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y los veo luego!


	7. 7 libro 1:7

**A/n: Otra actualización de jueves! Un poco corta de lo que esperaba, pero bueno. (de regreso a los lunes después de esto; ¡de regreso a la escuela)**

Yop: Bien tengo casi amm todo el año que me desaparecí y la verdad es que caí en una ligera depresión y estuve casi por abandonar el proyecto de la traducción de este fic, en fin estoy mejor y aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Espero poder regresar a la actualización continua.

* * *

La cantidad de tarea aumento espontáneamente durante las siguientes semanas, con los primeros exámenes del año a unos cuantos meses de distancia. Hermione estaba estresando a todos con su actitud, siempre haciendo que gente repasara para ellos. Recordó a Ron, quien se reusaba a repasar, que el reprobar el examen le haría perder su lugar en Hogwarts, y lo hacía al menos dos veces al día.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraron con Hagrid en la biblioteca, y fueron a su cabaña para obtener más información.

Se reunieron en el cuarto común unas horas después con nueva información: la piedra era protegida por más que solo Fluffy. Esto fue un ligero alivio, pero no muy grande.

Fue en herbologia cuando Harry pensó en darles la otra noticia, sobre la mascota dragón de Hagrid.

"¿un dragon?! Susurro exitada Iris, "¿puedo verlo?"

"¡tener un dragón es ilegal!" susurro urgida Hermione, "¡no lo grites!"

"¿yo? No significa que no esté interesada." Dijo Iris.

"Dejen que vaya," dijo Ron, "no es como si fuera a cambiar algo ¿no?"

* * *

Seis estudiantes estaban afuera de la casa de Hagrid esa tarde, todos excitados de ver al dragón. Todavía no había nacido cuando llegaron, así que todos vieron el milagro del nacer de primera mano. Los entrenadores pokemon presentes estaban algo sorprendidos de que el huevo no desapareciera con un flash como lo hacía con los pokemons. Axew parecía particularmente excitado de ver el nacimiento de un compañero dragón, corriendo a él en asombro.

Ron veía al dragón curioso. Acerco una mano para tocarlo, regresándola con un movimiento para quitase el dolor de la mordida que le dio. Hagrid río a eso, comentando de su comportamiento y declarando que era macho.

Despues de decidid ir llamar al dragón Norbert (lo cual le quedaba; era un ridgeback noruego) el problema de qué hacer con él fue elevado.

"Charlie puede ayudar," sugirió Ron, "es bueno con dragones"

"¿Charlie? ¿Quién es ese?" pregunto Ash, tentado a tocar el dragón como lo hiso Ron. Pikchu retiro su mano, evitando que fuera mordido.

"Mi hermano. Vive en Romania, trabaja con dragones. ¡Le enviare un búho; el sabrá que hacer!" ron dijo las palabras con tanta confianza que nadie negó.

Iris continuaba mimando el dragón y logro tocarle sin repercusiones. Ron se burló, culpando su sobre proclamado título de 'maestra dragón'

La noche iba bien hasta que Harry vio la cara de Draco en la ventana, forzando a los seis estudiantes a hacer una rápida salida.

* * *

El siguiente problema fue llevar el dragon a la torre, donde se suponía iba a estar un amigo de Charlie para llevárselo. Todos habían decidido ayudar, y estaban poniendo su plan en acción. Cilan tuvo que quedarse en su cuarto común, incapable de ayudar porque podría potencialmente deshacer todo debido a que no sabía el tiempo exacto en que los otros dejarían la torre.

Ron tampoco podía ayudar, atrapado en el ala medica después de caer enfermo por la mordida de Norbert.

Eso dejaba a Ash, Hary, Iris y Hermione para llevar a cabo todo. Todos no cabrian bajo la capa invisible por lo que decidieron arriesgarse e ir sin ella.

Eso funciono por un rato, porque lograron llegar a la torre para ver a Norbert irse sin resistir. Charlie estaba ahí para recoger a Norbert, junto con un pequeño equipo de personas.

"Díganle a Hagrid que no debería obtener más huevos," advirtió Charlie, aunque agrego amablemente, "¡a menos que sean de gallinas!"

"¡okay!" dijo Ash, sonriendo por la broma, "¡nos vemos!"

Los cuatro Gryffindors despidieron al grupo por un momento después de empezar su camino de regreso.

"¡Vamos!" susurro Ash, tratando de ver el próximo corredor antes de que lo cruzaran por completo, "¡creo la costa esta libre!"

"uhh…"Iris, viendo atrás en vez de delante de ellos, dijo, "creo que es un poco tarde para eso…"

Los cuatro voltearon lentamente para ver a lo que iris señalaba.

"o mí_, estamos _en problemas," dijo Filch, sonriendo. Agarro a los estudiantes y les obligo a caminar.

El cuidador tomo gran alegría en llevar a los cuatro, murmurando como iban a estar en muchos problemas. '¿A dónde nos lleva?' pensaba Harry, realizando de pronto las posibles repercusiones de sus actos. ¿Y si eran expulsados? ¿Sería devuelto a los Dursley, forzado a vivir con ellos y nunca practicar magia de nuevo?

¿Y a _donde_ iban ellos? ¿Con que profesor los estaba llevando Filch? Harry esperaba no fuera Snape. Los cuatro fueron marchados en un cuarto, donde un profesor estaba, regañando a dos otros estudiantes.

No era Snape. De hecho, era peor.

La profesora McGonagall estaba mirándolos desde que entraron, tomando lugar al lado de un sonriente Draco y, sorpresivamente un acobardado Neville. No hubo tiempo de pensar que hacia Neville ahí debido, a que McGonagall empezó a hablar.

Después de despedirlos, Gryfindor sufrió una pérdida de 150 puntos (treinta puntos por cada estudiante) y Slytherin perdió cincuenta puntos. Draco no se molestó en decir a McGonagall que quitarle a él más puntos de forma individual era injusto, habiéndose convertido a una inusual calma después de descubrir que el también seria castigado.

También les dieron detención por algunas noches. Ash rezongó acerca de la injusticia de esto mientras caminaban de regreso al cuarto común.

"¡Pi pi, pika pikachu chu!" nadie aparte de Ash podía traducir lo que el pokemon hablo, pero se dieron la idea cuando Ash replico.

"Lo se amigó, no podíamos contarles de Norbert. Pero aun…"

* * *

Y resulto que el castigo no termino ahí. Los oficiales lo hicieron, pero aparte tuvieron el descontento de todos (aparte de Ron y Cilan) in la escuela en las casas de Gryfindor, Hufflepuff y Revenclaw. Los puntos perdidos habían quitado a gryfindor del primer lugar en la lista ranking de las casas, y tan cerca del fin de año era prácticamente imposible que pudieran volver a subir el rango. Eso significaba que Slytherin ganaría. Otra vez.

Pero la mayor parte, del nuevo odio era ignorarle. Con los exámenes acercándose rápido, enterrarse a ellos mismos en estudio y quedándose solos era la mejor opción incluso para aquellos que no tenían a tres cuartos de la escuela enojados a ellos.

Solo quedaba una semana antes de los exámenes cuando McGonagall vio lugar para su detención. Fueron informados en el desayuno, y se les dijo que iba a ser después de clases, en el bosque prohibido, no menos.

Iris decidió dejar a Axew con Cilan por la noche, no queriendo que se asustara el joven pokemon o tenerlo hasta muy tarde. Ash no considero preguntarle a Pikachu si quería quedarse. El pokemon había parecido estático a la idea de aventurarse entre lo desconocido temprano.

* * *

Esa noche, los cuatro Gryfindors y Draco fueron guiados por un feliz Filch al límite del bosque, donde les dejo bajo el cargo de Hagrid.

Hubo silencio en el grupo por un rato, el sonido de un contento Flich retirándose llenaba el silencio de la noche.

"cierto" Hagrid miro sobre el pequeño grupo, "es mejor que nos separemos, para lo que aremos. Asi que… err… Harry, Ash, Hermione, ustedes vienen con migo."

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" demando Draco, viendo entre Iris y Neville con una expresión algo indefinida entre disgusto y terror. Miro a fang, actualmente acobardado en los pies de Hagrid. "Bien. Pero nos llevamos el perro." Ordeno.

"tómenlo," rio Hagid, "es un maldito cobarde."

Draco se burló del perro, llamándole para que le siguiera dentro del bosque. El grupo entro como uno en el bosque, tropezando con las enredadas ramas de los árboles que bloqueaban el cielo, creando pequeñas partículas de luz lunar que no servía mucho de guía. La linterna de Hagrid tampoco era de mucho uso; el caluroso brillo que emanaba era muy débil para alumbrar más que un metro.

"Cierto" Hagrid repitió, viendo a los estudiantes. Para ahora estaba temblando un poco, el frio de la noche y miedo a lo desconocido estaba entrando en ellos. "nos vamos a separar ahora."

"¿Separarnos para qué?" Draco, aunque mordaz tenía un punto: no tenían idea de que era su tarea, mucho menos de que trataba.

"Bueno, hay algo en el bosque, "explico Hagrid. Draco se veía a punto de lanzar un sarcástico comentario, así que continuo, "a estado matando unicornios. Dumledore quiere se encuentre."

"Poka chu, chu pika chaa…" aunque no otro humano entendió, Ash asintió al comentario.

'Es extraño que manden a estudiantes a esto,' realizo Ash, 'especialmente si podía tener algunos adultos en vez de nosotros.'

Se separaron, con el grupo de Harry encontrándose con algunos centauros antes de que la señal de peligro viniera de más adentro en el bosque. Ash, Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor en tenso silencio por unos minutos antes de que Hagrid regresara con el otro grupo.

"jugo un truco a Neville." Explico el mitad gigante, apuntando a Draco. Cambio a Draco por Hermione después de eso, y fue con Neville para que dejara de estar tan asustado.

Esto dejo a Harry, Ash y Draco a explorar el bosque prohibido, con solo un perro de compañía.

Se toparon con un camino de sangre y después de separarse por segunda vez, decidieron seguirlo. El camino se separaba y dividía en caminos más delgados, a pesar de eso ellos siguieron el más grueso, llevándolos más y más adentro en el bosque.

Finalmente el camino se detuvo. Harry miro a donde les había llevado y se sorprendió de ver a un unicornio muerto. Draco empezó a retroceder a la vista, pero Ash se acercó, con el ceño fruncido.

Con sus recientemente encontrados sentidos aurales, podía decir que el unicornio no tenía mucho de muerto. 'Lo que sea que le mato aún está aquí…' realizo con gravedad. Pikachu eligió ese momento para saltar de donde estaba escondido en la capa de Ash y empezó a mirar alrededor, estando cerca del suelo y chispeando ocasionalmente.

El ratón eléctrico dejo escapar un "Pika" de advertencia segundos antes de que una encapuchada creatura saliera de detrás de un árbol cercano, moviéndose al lado del unicornio y bebiendo su sangre.

Ash se congelo a la vista, sintiendo una extraña, no muerta pero no viva del todo aura por parte de la figura. El sentimiento le hacía sentir algo enfermo, y sentía que estaba resonando con el aura de todo a su alrededor. La cosa más extraña era, reconocía la parte viva del aura de alguna parte.

Harry también se congeló, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su frente por parte de su cicatriz. No tenía idea de que pasaba, solo que de pronto su cicatriz empezó a doler, por algún motivo, por la encapuchada figura.

Draco era el único humano capable de movimiento aun, y uso esa habilidad para escapar, abandonando a los otros para salvarse.

La creatura bebió por minutos que parecían horas, solo deteniéndose cuando escucho el sonido de cascos caer en el suelo del bosque. Un centauro salto a la vista, asustando la figura antes de regresar y ayudar a los dos niños, que habían caído al suelo cuando la creatura se fue.

El centauro les ayudo a ponerse de pie, introduciéndose como Firenze. Los encamino de regreso al límite del bosque, explicando la forma en que la sangre de unicornio podía salvarte de la más segura muerte, pero quedabas maldecido al momento de que tocara tus labios. Harry pensaba en quien podría elegir hacer tal cosa.

Ash compartió una mirada con el pokemon que viajaba en la espalda de Firenze, realizando que él podía pensar en varea gente que lo haría.

Los dos lograron encontrar su camino al límite del bosque con la ayuda del centauro, le agradecieron antes de que desapareciera en el bosque. Vieron a los otros estar en la cabaña de Hagrid y fueron con ellos, describiendo lo que habían visto.

Después de eso, todos regresaron a la torre y a su cama.

Cuando Ash llego a su cama, cayó en ella, completamente drenado. Estaba literalmente drenado de aura, después del encuentro con la no muerta creatura. Ash cayó dormido rápidamente después, con pikachu en sus brazos.

* * *

**Acercándonos al final del primer año. Deberán ser como tres capítulos más.**

**Comenten y apunten errores / improvisaciones que se puedan hacer por favor.**

Yop: espero subir para el sábado o domingo el siguiente capitulo si ven algun error con la adaptación aganmelo saber de favor!


	8. 8 Libro1:8

**A/n: de regreso al horario regular! Y el comienzo de la real acción. El libro dos se acerca demasiado rápido (dos o tres capítulos!),deberán ser divertidos…..**

**¡Disfruten!**

Yop: Yep estoy más activa que de costumbre y bueno este cap va dedicado para un amigo que fallesio hace poco u.u Chiquybabe estes donde estes epero te guste.

* * *

Lo siguiente de que preocuparse fueron los exámenes.

Habiendo jamás tenido un verdadero examen antes, Ash los encontró difíciles, pero interesantes. Algunos fueron más fáciles que otros; Ash encontró que los que eran conocimiento práctico y habilidades con la vara eran demasiado simples. Logro impresionar a McGonagall en Trasfiguraciones, y decidió que el pequeño color azul que agrego (accidentalmente, en un logrado intento de hacer el hechizo mejor usando aura) al hacer que la caja de tabaco, una vez ratón, se viese más lindo.

El examen de encantamientos fue una fuente de gran alegría para el resto dela clase. El examen era hacer bailar una piña en el escritorio del maestro, con la mejor se sus habilidades, y cada uno de los estudiantes fueron llamados uno por uno para tener su turno. Cuando Ash fue llamado para lanzar el encantamiento, Pkachu se le unió, presentando un estilo de baile ballrom con la fruta como compañero. Ash esperaba que eso no le quitara puntos.

Posones fue difícil, pero no imposible. En una carrera de buena suerte, iris logro predecir correctamente la pasión de Snape era crear un brew de memoria. Era una pasión para olvidar, la cual Iris había echado un vistazo al libro y decidió que si Snape elegía cualquier otra pasión, estaría perdiendo una gran oportunidad que no podría ser enseñada por el nunca más. Eso, y que su 'sexto sentido' le decía era esa.

Historia de Magia fue terrible; pasando toda una hora de estar sentado y escribiendo no era el fuerte de Ash. Por suerte se encontró con preguntas que sabía la respuesta demasiado rápida y paso el resto del tiempo practicando con su aura. Descubrió recientemente que se podía usar para sentir emociones, y era capaz de recoger un montón de nervios y desesperación de los muchos estudiantes que, como el, no habían escuchado nada de lo que el profesor fantasma había dicho todo el año. Hermione sentía gran satisfacción, probablemente satisfecha de todo el esfuerzo que puso en estar despierta en clases al fin dando efecto.

En Herbologia, la mayoría del examen consistía de dibujos, el objetivo de las preguntas era identificar las plantas, Iris sobresalió. Aunque la mayoría de las plantas en el mundo de los magos eran diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver en el universo pokemon, eran suficientemente similares para que pudiera recordar las diferencias fácilmente. Cilan también, con su vasto conocimiento de hierbas para ingredientes, logro sacarla sin mucho esfuerzo.

Hermione insistió que el repaso les ayudó mucho en los otros exámenes. Al final recibió gracias de todos menos de Ron-quien se había reusado a repasar así que no tenía nada de que estar agradecido- por su ayuda. Se tomó los cumplidos bien, diciendo a los otros que había sido su esfuerzo y dedicación lo que también les habían ayudado.

* * *

"¡Pika Pikach!" ash estaba saliendo de su último examen y Pikachu celebraba arriba de su cabeza.

"Tú no hesite nada, "rio Ash, "¡no hay nada de que seas libre!" negó la cabeza a las ansias de su pokemon. "¡Vamos, necesitamos llegar al lago!"

Los dos corrieron en ese punto, dejando a los otros atrás en su carrera por llegar primero. "¡salgan, chicos!" Grito Ash, sacando a sus pokemons en un brillo de luz. "¡tiempo de comer!"

Vareos flashs tras de Ash acompañaron los familiares gritos de los pokemons de Iris y Cilan, todos siendo liberados para unirse en la diversión. Cilan saco una alfombra de su bolsa y puso una serie de platos de comida pokemon alrededor. Los tres se sentaron en el suelo y disfrutaron de la vista del lago, sus calmadas corrientes reflejaban la luz de media tarde.

"¡espérenos!" grito Ron, moviendo frenéticamente la mano mientras corría para unirse al trio. Hermione y Harry trotando tras de él, jadeando un poco. "cielos, ustedes son rápido." Jadeo, algo fuerte tras dejar de correr.

"Estamos acostumbrados," dijo Cilan amablemente y con una ligera sonrisa, "Corriendo tras pokemons salvajes, o nuestros propios pokemons, corriendo por nuestras vidas…"

"Un estilo de vida muy activo," noto Hermione, menos fuera de aire por elegir un más estadístico ritmo. "Así que tienen mucha práctica."

"¡sí!" asintió Ash, asintiendo tan furete que saco a pikachu de su cabeza, "estar sentado todo el día es aburrido. No puedo esperar a volver a acampar"

La conversación termino cuando Cilan saco snacks para los humanos, creando una improvisada fiesta para celebrar el final de los exámenes. Harry eventualmente llego a la fiesta, aceptando la bebida ofrecida y sentándose en el piso a mirar a la distancia.

Los otros decidieron ignorar el mal modo de Harry, pensando que era preocupación sobre cómo los últimos exámenes le fue. Cuando no quiso unirse después de media hora, decidieron colectiva mente que necesitaban tomar acción.

"¿Qué hay contigo?" pregunto finalmente Ash, siendo capaz de sentir la preocupación de Harry sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Creo que algo está por pasar." Explico Harry su mal modo, "algo malo"

Ash asintió en entendimiento. Él no podía sentir algo de momento, pero el sentimiento de que algo estaba mal había estado todo el año. Si Harry apenas lo notaba ahora, significaba que estaba por pasar.

"se cómo te sientes." Admitió Hermione, "no puedo ayudar más que pensar que estamos olvidando algo…."

Harry asintió, luego se paró espontáneamente. "¡debemos ir con Hagrid!" anuncio, corriendo y dejando a los otros empacando rápido para seguirle.

* * *

"¿No creen que es raro, que alguien le haya dado ese huevo de dragón a Hagrid así por así?" las palabras de Harry ganaron confusas palabras por medio grupo, y rápido explico lo que Hagrid les había dicho la primera vez que vieron el huevo.

Llegaron a la cabaña, pero no se detuvieron a tocar.

"Hey," saludo Hagrid, algo confuso del porque los niños estarían tan entusiasmados de verle tan de repente.

"¿Cómo se veía el hombre que te dio el huevo?" no había tiempo de modales, porque Harry empezó con la pregunta.

"Bueno, no pude ver bien a su cara. Usaba capa, ¿ves?" explico Hagrid, aun sin saber el porqué de la visita.

Los niños se miraron, desilusionados por la noticia.

"¿de que hablaron?" pregunto Hermione esta vez.

"Bueno, solo de algunas cosas que hago. El quería saber si su huevo estaría en una buena casa." Hagrid sonrió, "así que le dije, después de Fluffy, un dragón no sería un problema."

"¿Estaba interesado en Flufly? Pregunto urgentemente Cilan.

"Bueno, ¿Quién no lo estaría? ¡Es un gran perro con tres cabezas! Bueno, le dije, y dije 'él puede verse aterrador, pero suena algo de música ¡y caerá dormido!"

Haggrid se detuvo, dándose cuenta con horror de lo que había hecho. "_No tuve_ que haber dicho eso." Se dijo a si mismo mientras que los estudiantes corrían.

* * *

"¿y a donde iban ustedes?" solo su suerte, los seis se toparon con la Profesora McGonagall en su mala carrera para encontrar a Dumbledore.

"¡Tenemos que ver a Dumbledore!" explico Harry, no teniendo tiempo para estar en frente de la profesora. Ella bloqueo el camino, brazos cruzados.

"No deberían estar adentro. Vallan a fuera, o regresen a sus cuartos comunes," ordeno calmadamente.

"¡Pero necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore!" insistió Ash, viendo alrededor de la maestra, pensando que el hombre en cuestión aparecería en cualquier momento.

"Bueno estoy segura de que lo que necesitan hablar es importante, "dijo McGonagall, algo afrontada por la persistencia de los estudiantes. "Pero Dumbledore no está. No hay forma de que ustedes lo vean."

"¡pero _necesitamo_s verle! ¡De otra manera el piedra filosofal será robada!" la urgente exclamación de Ron hiso sorprendió a la profesora.

"Bien, no sé cómo es que ustedes saben de eso, pero te puedo asegurar: ¡la piedra está bien protegida!" McGonagall elevo la vos un poco, parte por alarmada pero más por indignada de que los alumnos estuvieran desafiando su autoridad. "ahora ¡shoo! ¡De regreso a sus cuartos comunes!"

"¿Qué aremos ahora?" pregunto Ron mientras se iban.

"¡Luchamos!" dijo Ash, poniendo un puño en el are al pensar en la acción. Pikachu mostro estar de acuerdo, haciendo una pose de victoria en la cabeza de su entrenador.

"eso es algo bueno de decir Ash. Pero ¿Cómo haremos eso?" Hermione trajo la realidad en la situación antes de que alguien se llevara por la idea.

"¡no tengo idea!" grito Ash aun en tono de victoria, "¡pero debemos intentar! Aparte, ¡no hemos hecho nada excitante en_ todo _el año!"

Harry, Ron y Hermione le vieron con incredulidad.

"¿Qué… que consideras excitante?" Hermione sonaba como si realmente no quisiera la respuesta.

Ash los vio como si fuese la más obvia cosa en el mundo. "¡una verdadera aventura! Tu sabes, cuando te topas con un pokemon legendario que necesita ayuda, o un chico malo que quiere capturar al legendario por su propio bien, o en una pelea entre dos legendarios que debes detener antes de que destruyan el mundo…"

Mientras Ash decía las posibilidades, los tres no acostumbrados a esas cosas le jadearon en sorpresa.

"¿ese tipo de cosas pasan en su mundo?" pregunto Ron incrédulo, recibiendo un asentimiento por Cilan e Iris.

"Bueno…" Cilan empezó, "creo que es algo raro. Mucha gente nunca ve un legendario en toda su vida, pero Ash de algún modo ha logrado ver e interactuar con cada uno de cada región a la que ha ido. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre termina en una buena aventura!"

Iris asintió. "Recuerdo la primera ces que vi un legendario con Ash. Estábamos en esta ciudad y Victini –el pokemon victoria. Vivía ahí, de acuerdo con la leyenda. Claro nosotros logramos encontrarle… Ash de alguna manera se conectó con él, y tuvimos que salvarle de este chico con el castillo volador…" termino.

"¡recuerdo que Ash hablo de eso al principio del año!" Ron continuo la historia. "¡Ash dijo que termino atrapado en un lugar muy alto! ¡Tan alto que, él se desmayó por el frio y la falta de oxígeno!"

Hermione parecía algo disturbada con el cuento, pero se calmó una ve Cilan explico que no hubo daño en ninguno durante sus aventuras.

"Wow...Contigo de nuestro lado, ¡esa piedra está bien salvada!" animo Ron, uniéndose a Ash y Pikachu en su danza de victoria.

* * *

Esa noche, pusieron el plan en acción.

Cilan, determinado a no quedar fuera de la acción esta vez, se quedó en el cuarto común de Gryfindor por más tiempo del usual.

Los estudiantes que estaban fuera de cama, tarde para terminar la tarea eventualmente se fueron, dejando el cuarto común vacío. Un escalofrío recorrió el grupo a pesar del calor de la fogata que bailaba cerca de ellos.

La oportunidad para salir llegaría pronto; el plan era irse unas horas después de que todos durmieran, usando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para esconderse. No era por ninguna parte fácil, el caber los seis debajo de esta. Pero si se pegaban a las paredes y se tapaban solo una parte de ellos con la capa, lo lograrían.

"Esto es algo excitante, ¿no lo es?" Hermione susurro de pronto, viendo la puerta con ansiado cuidado. "rompiendo las reglas, salvando la piedra…"

"¡la hemos corrompido!" bromeo Ron, mirando a Hermione con falso horror. Hermaione le regreso la mirada, pero sus ojos no mostraban veneno.

"Es casi medianoche…" noto Cilan, mirando el reloj en la pared. "Deberíamos irnos ahora"

Los otros asintieron poniéndose de pie.

De pronto Neville salió a la vista, bloqueando el portal con sus brazos abiertos.

"¿A dónde van?" pregunto Neville. Era claro que estaba asustado de tener que ponerse enfrente de sus amigos, pero aun así siguió. "¡no voy a dejar que ustedes le pierdan a Gryffindor mas puntos!"

"Hazte a un lado, Neville," Harry comando, "debemos ir, Es importante."

"¡no tan importante como meterse en problemas!" Neville, no entendía las verdaderas intenciones del grupo, protesto. "¡pueden ser expulsados!"

"¡vamos!" Ash gimió, "¿Por qué no nos dejas pasar?"

"No me voy a quitar." Dijo Neville, con vos temblorosa. "¡n no soy un tonto!

Hermione suspiro, sabiendo que no había forma de convencer al niño de quitarse. Levanto su vara enfrente de él, vacilo por un segundo y mordió su labio.

"Neville, lo siento. "la joven bruja se disculpó de antemano, antes de lanzarle un pertificus totalus.

Neville cayó al suelo, completamente inmóvil, y los seis hicieron su camino sobre el congelado niño.

* * *

**Pobre Neville! Bueno, al menos ahora actua mas confidente…**

**Pregunta rápida: el próximo capitulo, hasta el momento, contiene todos los eventos debajo de la puerta falsa, pero va a terminar siendo algo como 5000 palabras. ¿seria mejor ponerlo en un solo capitulo, o dividirlo?**

Yop: bueno he de admitir que tarde menos en traducir que en otras ocaciones (me tardaba un aproximado de dos días y medio y esta ves fue dos hora y media) y pido disculpas por no haber acrtualisado pronto pero con lo de la muerte de m amigo (quien era mega fan de Hp) y el trabajo social no he tenido mucha motivación para hacerlo…

Por otro lado, creo ya estoy volviendo al disque horario que tenia por lo que ahora podrán esperar una traducción nueva cada sábado (si me va bien lo subiré antes) así que… ¡Ica mayolo Xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	9. 9 Libro1:9

A/n: Decidí dejarlo como un solo capitulo. Eso quiere decir que solo queda un capitulo para el libro dos! (lo siento por la tardanza –empecé a ver Spiderman y perdí el sentido del tiempo…)

Yop: Bien un agradecimiento al nuevo favorito y ¡disfruten! Recuerden que no soy dueña de este fic ni de los personajes. nwn

* * *

El resto del camino a la puerta falsa fue tenso, pero ningún verdadero peligro se presentó. Nadie camina por los pasillos tan adentrada la noche, y si lo hacían, Harry tenía demasiada experiencia en caminar a medianoche como para evadir capturas. La capa invisible hacia su trabajo en ayudarles a esconderse también, aunque los momentos en que fue levantada fueron menos que ideales.

Finalmente, los seis llegaron a la puerta falsa. Ya había un arpa en el lugar, encantada para tocar música.

"Snape ya está aquí…" dijo Harry algo triste, caminando a la puerta.

No había luz ahí abajo, y no había forma de ver que tan profundo estaba. El arpa se alentó, dejando saber que llegaría al final de su pieza.

"La música no sonara por siempre…" dijo Ash, volteándose la gorra con una determinada mirada en su rostro. Tomo a Pikachu de su hombro y salto sosteniéndole.

El resto le siguió pronto, cada uno saltando por la puerta. Todos cayeron sanos, su cauda fue cortada por lo que parresia ser una planta después de que Cilan hiciera un rápido lumos.

"¡Wow, suerte esta cosa estaba aquí!" dijo Ron, viendo agradecidamente a la planta. Hermione no se veía tan segura sobre eso, mirando intensamente al verde que la rodeaba. De pronto jadió, dándose cuenta donde exactamente habían caído.

"¡Es Planta del Demonio!" les advirtió. "Esta planta los puede matar si no son cuidadosos!"

Inmediatamente el grupo se puso en pánico, tratando de quitarse de la planta. Esto solo lo hiso peor, debido a que las hojas se empezaron a mover, aplastándolos. Pikachu salto de los brazos de Ash a la cabeza de este por el comando de su entrenador, quedándose en la relativamente salvada gorra.

Hermione era la única que no reacciono. Ella se quedó perfectamente quieta y desapareció rápidamente entre la planta. Harry y Ron empezaron a llamarla al ver que desapareció, pero se relajaron una vez la vieron salva debajo de ellos.

"¡necesitan relajarse!" les aviso, logrando verles a través de la planta. Buscando en su cerebro una manera de sacarlos.

"¡Fácil para ti decirlo!" regaño Ron, quien estaba, si nada, peleando más fuerte para zafarse de las ramas, ahora que Hermione había logrado zafarse.

"¡Odia la luz del sol! ¡Necesitamos fuego!" recordó, "¿Cómo voy a hacer fuego? ¡No tengo cerillos!" empezó a entrar en pánico, incapaz de pensar en una forma de hacer fuego ahí abajo-

"quieres fuego, ¡tienes fuego!" grito Ash, sacando a Charizard, quien uso lanzallamas en la planta. Incendiándola, y haciendo que se fuera. Las ramas que los sostenían les soltaron, dejándolos caer en el piso.

"¡Bien genio!, ¡Ahora está ardiendo!" regaño Iris, mirando como las hojas quemadas empezaban a caer sobre ellos. "¡nos aplastara a este ritmo!"

Ash suspiro, regresando a Cahrizard y llamando a Oshawott . El pokemon apago el fuego una vez lo vio, haciendo una reverencia al finalizar de pagar las ultimas llamas.

"Gracias, Osawott. Regresa." Ash llamo al pokemon en un rayo de luz rojo y el grupo siguió moviéndose.

* * *

El siguiente cuarto al que llegaron era más espacioso que el primero. Tenía más luz, iluminado por una brillantes que venía de lo más alto del techo que su origen no era visible. Algunos objetos con alas flotaban perezosamente alrededor de los arcos encima de ellos, aleteando de vez en vez para mantenerlos a flote.

"¡hey, aquí hay una puerta!" apunto Ash, corriendo a la salida excitado. Tomo la perilla y se sorprendió al encontrar que estaba cerrada. Lo volvió a intentar, teniendo el mismo resultado. Pikachu se veía listo para usar una cola de hierro en la puerta para abrirla, pero Ash logro detenerlo.

"Bueno ¿cómo vamos a entrar?" pregunto Ron; después de una búsqueda sin frutos, por encontrar alguna llave. Hermione uso el momento para ponerse frente a la puerta.

"¡Alohanira!" dijo, usando el hechizo quita seguros que hiso pudieran llegar al cuarto con la puerta falsa. Puso la mano en la perilla, se sorprendió cuando no cedió. Intento algunos otros hechizos, algunas otras veces, y como Ash fallo en abrir la puerta.

"¡hey chicos!" llamo Iris. Ella y Cilan estaban viendo a los extraños pájaros en el techo.

"No son aves." Apunto Cilan, "¡son llaves!"

Y efectivamente, las palabras de Cilan eran verdad. Era algo difícil de decir, pero los objetos con alas que habían asumido eran aves, eran en realidad metal, brillando en la luz lo suficiente como para que su básica forma fuera confundida.

"Creo saber cómo las tomaremos" las palabras de Harry lograron llamar la atención de todos los demás y corrieron a donde estaba, mirando a una escoba. Estaba flotando a una altura pequeña del piso, obviamente hecha para ser montada. Ahora todas la piezas se ponían juntas, la forma de ir al otro cuarto era simple.

Muy simple.

Naturalmente, la prueba no podía ser tan fácil como pensaron al principio; la llave correcta aun faltaba por ser localizada, para empezar. Con el mar de metales voladores tenían que trabajar, probando alguna llave hasta que localizaran la correcta podría tardar años, mucho tiempo para ellos que querían detener a Snape.

"¡Hey miren!" Ash señalo a una llave que Cilan había apuntado antes. "¡Tiene que ser esa!"

"oh cierto," dijo Ron, viendo arriba, "¡Tiene una ala torcida! ¡Snape la tuvo que haberle agarrado cuando paso!"

Localizada la llave correcta, la única cosa que quedaba era volar y tomarla.

"Harry debería hacerlo," aviso Cilan, "Es el buscador, después de todo."

Harry asintió, tomando la escoba u sentándose en ella.

Ese fue el momento en que el segundo problema entro.

En el momento que Harry toco la escoba, las llaves se pusieron en acción. Dejándose caer sobre los inesperados estudiantes, pasando por ellos en una pelea de alas aleteando en sus caras. Pikachu dejó escapar un pequeño ataque eléctrico, forzando a algunas de las llaves a detenerse momentariamente y dejando algo de tiempo para que todos se movieran mientras que las llaves se reagrupaban, más violentas que la última vez.

Todos lograron pelear su salida del cuarto, y Harry monto la escoba. Tomando el aire y liderando las llaves mientras volaba por el largo espacio.

Tomo algunos minutos de esquivar llaves erróneas y constantes vueltas para no dejar que le atraparan antes de que Harry lograra estar lo suficientemente confortable en el aire para _empezar_ a buscar por la llave rota.

Por suerte, la llave, una vez descubierta, fue fácil de capturar, debido a su constante mal aleteo, la retrasaba mucho. Harry le puso un firme agarre al objeto volador antes de descender, pasándole la llave a Iris. Ella desbloqueo la puerta y todos escaparon, Harry paso por la puerta al último y la cerro tras de el, justo antes de que las llaves se encajaran en la madera.

El grupo tomo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento después de la escapada, sentándose un minuto antes de continuar

* * *

El siguiente cuarto era más una plataforma elevada, decorada con cuadros de ajedrez pintados en el piso. Varias piezas de ajedrez estaban puestas en lo que era esencialmente una partida de ajedrez a tamaño humano. El lado negro tenía varias piezas perdidas, y una rápida cuenta revelo que eran seis espacios en el tablero.

No fue mucha sorpresa, cuando, su camino fue volqueado por las piezas blancas. Entendiendo inmediatamente que necesitaban jugar con ellos como las piezas faltantes, Ron asigno las vacantes a cada quien.

Harry pasó a ser el alfil, Hermione la torre. Ash se dio a sí mismo el puesto de rey y Pikachu imito una forma de corona en su cabeza, mientras que Cilan e Iris tomaron el lugar de los peones. Ron tomo el lugar vacío del caballero, y el juego empezó.

El juego era totalmente bárbaro como un juego normal de ajedrez mágico. Piezas eran aplastadas cuando eran capturadas, en vez de moverse a un lado, y eso dejo con algunas cortadas cuando la gente era golpeada por los escombros de varios tamaños. No había nada que hacer; mientras Ron –controlaba el juego debido a su superioridad sobre los demás cuando se trata de jugarlo- era bueno, no era lo suficientemente bueno para asegurar de que nadie fuera atrapado en el camino de los voladores pedazos de piezas de ajedrez.

El juego fue relativamente corto, ya que el talento de Ron era que las piezas blanca se quedaran sin piesas de forma rápida. Pronto tomo el punto en que la única cosa que quedaba por hacer era entrar en la posición de jaque mate. Naturalmente esto significaba que el lado blanco también se está acercando; algunas piezas habían sido sacrificadas para poder llegar a este punto del juego.

Ron, calculando el siguiente movimiento que le haría ganar, se dio cuenta que el lado negro solo estaba a dos movimientos del jaque mate. Solo, que había un pequeño problema: el tendría que sacrificarse para lograrlo.

Talvez era más que _un pequeño_ problema.

"Hay una chance de hacer un jaque mate," comento a los otros Ron, aun sorprendido de que todavía estaba _considerando_ hacer lo que iba a hacer.

"genial" iris salto en celebración, gritando cuando casi choca con las piezas cercanas. Tubo que asegurarse de caer en su cuadro, controlando su alegría. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Voy a moverme ahora." Dijo Ron determinado. "La reina tendrá que-"

"¡No!" grito Hermione; dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Los otros rápidamente se unieron en el entendimiento, protestando también de forma alta.

"La reina tendrá que tomarme," repitió Ron, más fuerte esa vez. "Eso dejara a Harry libre para tomar al rey."

"¡pero Ron! Has visto lo que le hace a las piezas que-"

"no me lo recuerdes…." Gruño Ron. "miren, chicos ustedes necesitan seguir la más rápido posible. Alguien tiene que detener a Snape."

"Bien. "Dijo Harry finalmente. "Ron tiene Razón, Hermione. Necesitamos seguir lo más rápido posible"

Hermione negó con la cabeza triste, pero no pudo ofrecer algún comentario. Ron asintió otra vez para calmar sus nervios, entonces dijo el movimiento.

El caballo en que el estaba tomo la posición. Como Ron dijo, la reina tomo la carnada. Deslizándose rápidamente de su posición defensiva del rey y preparo para atacar.

La pieza de ajedrez lanzo un ataque al caballo, rompiéndolo en pedazos con su espada, encajándose en la fácilmente rompible figura de porcelana. Ron voló atrás, arrojado por más de la mitad del tablero antes de detenerse. Estaba ahí, inconsciente, en el piso.

Nadie se movió.

"Vamos," Cilan comento, moviendo sus manos a Harry. El niño regreso a la acción, caminando al rey, pero asegurándose de tener un ojo en Ron mientras lo hacía.

"Jaque mate."

El Rey estuvo tieso por un momento. Todos estaban perfectamente quietos, no queriendo arruinar el sacrificio de Ron. Finalmente, después de unos segundos que parecían horas, el rey dejo caer su espada.

No había hecho contacto con el piso antes de que todos corrieran con Ron.

"¡Ron!" grito Hermione, moviendo a su amigo en pánico. El niño no hiso nada, y Cilan puso una mano en los hombros de la niña para calmarla.

"Voy a quedarme con el. Tu sigue adelante mientras lo llevo al ala medica ¿okay?" Hermione asintió a las palabras de Cilan, moqueando un poco mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a los demás.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Cilan, el grupo siguió adelante. Caminando más rápido ahora, apurados por el sacrificio de Ron.

"Espero que Snape haya tomado ya la piedra," dijo Harry quien estaba empezando a entrar en pánico ahora.

"No te preocupes," Hermione, quien se veía de cualquier forma menos relajada, dijo, "Si ya la tiene, lo veremos en su camino de regreso."

"Asumiendo si este camino es de una sola salida…" murmuro Ash. "¡Whoa!" llamo, señalando un largo bulto más adelante. Por lo que podía ver era una especie de criatura: viva pero inconsciente. "¿un troll?"

"No se ve que haya estado así por mucho tiempo…" observo Iris, mirando a la terrible cara del troll. Axew se asomó por su cobertura en el pelo de iris al anunciamiento, sorprendiendo a Hermione un poco con su presencia. Iris regreso con el grupo y caminaron alrededor del troll con cuidado, tomando gran cuidado de que no lo despertaran por accidente.

El grupo paso esa 'prueba' con facilidad. No fue mucho tiempo después que llegaron al siguiente obstáculo.

Una pared de llamas. Una literal pared de fuego salto en frente de ellos de la misma forma inesperada que lo hiso la segunda atrapándolos.

Esto parece haber sido puesto por el mismo Snape, cuando un brillo en el fuego revelo una repisa con pociones en botes de diferentes tamaños y formas.

Hermione se acercó a la tabla que sostenía la pesia con pasiones y vio un pedazo de papel en el. Leyó el contenido en voz alta a los otros:

"Peligro se encuentra ante ti, mientras seguridad esta de tras, Dos de nosotros te ayudaremos, pero debes buscarnos, una de entre nosotras siete te permitirá seguir adelante, Otra transportara al bebedor atrás, Dos de nuestros números contiene vino blanco, Tres de nosotras somos asesinos, esperando escondidos en la línea, Elige, a menos que desees estar aquí por siempre. Para ayudarte en tu elección te daremos estas cuatro pistas:

Primero, como sea el veneno astuto trata de ocultarse siempre encontraras algo o nada del vino que se queda atrás. Segunda, diferentes son aquellos que están a cada final Pero si quieres seguir ninguna es tu amigo; Terceo como ves, todos son de diferentes tamaños Ninguna tiene algún gigante pacto con la muerte dentro; Cuarto, el segundo a la izquierda y el segundo a la derecha son gemelos una vez los pruebes, aunque diferentes al principio parezcan"

Ella e Iris inmediatamente se pusieron a resolver el acertijo, mientras Ash y Harry veían a las dos paredes de fuego. Ninguno de ellos era particularmente bueno con ese tipo de lógica, así que decidieron estar lejos en vez de tratar de ayudar a las niñas.

Despues de unos minutos de discusión, las dos niñas lo habían resuelto.

"Creo…" Hermione no sonaba muy confidente, pero una mirada apollativa de Iris le ayudo a continuar, "Esta es la poción que te hace ir atrás." Señalo a un bote al final de la repisa, que contenía algo de líquido.

"¡esta es la que te deja seguir adelante!" anuncio Iris, tomando el bote del medio. Era pequeño pero suficiente líquido para uno, dos si eran suertudos, para beber.

"Entonces…" Ash miro a los botes. "Dos de nosotros tendremos que regresar aquí…"

Al anunciamiento, todos se miraron. Nadie quería en particular regresar, pero la prospectiva de seguir era una atemorizante.

"Y…Yo regresare." Se volunto Hermione. "No van a necesitar lógica y clarividencia para vencer a Snape. Aparte, yo… no soy muy buena bajo presión."

Ash quería decirle a Hermione que debería tener más fe en sí misma pero se quedó quieto. Podía decir que estaba asustada sin usar su aura, y alguien debía regresar, como quiera que sea.

Iris miro entre Harry y Ash por un momento, luego paso la poción que sostenía en las manos de Ash. "iré con ella." Les dijo. "sé que ustedes dos deben estar ahí, ¡puedo sentirlo con mi sexto sentido!"

Ash rio un poco a la mención de la 'habilidad' de Iris, viendo con su aura que ella también estaba asustada, aunque más por la seguridad de sus pokemons que la de ella. El asintió y miro a Harry esperando. El niño parresia estar a punto de protestar, pero suspiro aceptando el arreglo.

"¡los vemos luego!" dijo alegremente Iris, tomando algo de la poción para ir atrás y pidiendo a Axew que también tomara un poco. Luego se lo paso a Hermione, quien hiso lo mismo, después las dos pasaron por la pared de fuego mano en mana.

Harry y Ash quedaron atrás, y ahora debían compartir la poción entre ellos. Harry bebió la mitad y se lo dio a Ash, quien tomo algunas gotas y dejo el resto para Pikachu. No había vuelta atrás ahora. Los dos caminaron con determinación al fuego.

Los dos pisaron el último cuarto. Harry fue algo delante de Ash, y jadeo al ver el contenido del cuarto. Este entro en la visión de Ash , y él también se encontró jadeando al mismo tiempo que Harry cuando vio a la persona en la mitad del cuarto.

"¿T…Tu?" Harry miro a la persona.

* * *

Harry había esperado ver al Profesor Snape, arqueado sobre la piedra, tal vez riendo de la forma en que los villanos tienden a hacerlo cuando llegan a su victoria.

Lo que no esperaba era ver al Profesor Quirrel, frente al Espejo de Oesed.

"Sí, yo." El hombre había sido alertado de la presencia de los niños por las palabras de Harry, y voltio a verles. Los dos estaban más confundidos al escuchar la vos de Quirrel: hablo sin rastro de tartamudeo.

Quirrel sonrió a la confusión en las caras de sus estudiantes. "Ah, supongo que creyeron seria Snape, bueno no los culpo. Ese hombre es un personaje muy sospechoso. Es por eso que lo use como una cobertura." Las palabras fueron dichas casualmente, como si estuviese hablando del clima en vez de revelar su maldad escondida durante el año. "y por supuesto, nadie sospecharía del p-p-pobre, ta-ta-tartamudo Quirrel, ¿vedad?" por unos segundos volvió a su falsa voz, para regresar al tono confidente.

"Pero… ¡Sanpe trato de matarme en el partido de Quidditch!" negó Harry, mirando a Quirrel en confusión.

"Talvez eso era como se veía, pero actualmente ¡él estaba tratando _salvarte_! ¿Por qué crees que quería ser réferi en el siguiente partido? Snape fue inocente todo este tiempo."

La boca de Harry se abrió involuntariamente por el shock. El estaba jadeando al hombre, completamente anonado por la revelación. ¿Snape? ¿De su lado? No era verdad, no podía ser verdad,¡ Snape era claramente malvado! Todas esas miradas, innecesarios castigos….

"bueno, quizá no _inocente_, exactamente. Pero de tu lado," Quirrel continuo explicando a pesar de la confusión de todos. Suficiencia encerraba su aura enteramente, haciendo fácil de leer.

"Tú eres…" dijo Ash, el niño se dio cuenta que el _reconocía_ el aura que ahora sentía. Y era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido la última vea que la sintió. "¡tú estabas en el bosque! ¿de dónde salió la otra aura entonces?"

La calma de Quirrel cambio por tensión y miedo en un latido, la aura del hombre brillaba con pánico. El profesor empezó a retroceder un poco, alejándose de Ash. Se detuvo después de unos segundos, congelándose en el lugar así que rápido negó. Estaba más atemorizado ahora, Ash podía decir, pero estaba actuando con su previa confianza.

Con un rápido movimiento de su vara, Quirrel lanzo cuerdas a los dos niños, atrapándolos a cada uno. Pikachu fue atrapado junto con Ash en la atadura de las cuerdas, tratando de moverse alrededor del pecho de su entrenador con desesperación, incapaz de tener algo de libertad.

"También deje entrar al troll, en Halloween. Apuesto a que también culparon de eso a Snape." Dijo, mientras caminaba al espejo. "ahora, tiempo de ver cómo sacar la piedra del espejo…"

Harry pensó en la manera de distraer a Quirrel, decidiendo preguntar sobre Snape. "pero, ¿Por qué Snape seguía confrontándote entonces?"

Quirrel dejo de ver al espejo para contestar a Harry. "el sospecho de mi desde el comienzo, pero no tenía ninguna evidencia real. Fue mi mayor dolor, también, siempre deteniendo mis intentos."

"¡pero Snape me odia! ¿Por qué deciaria salvarme como usted dice?" Harry grito antes de que Quirrel pudiera volver a ver el espejo.

"El té odia, sí, pero ¿dejaría que murieses solo por eso? Snape no es _malo_. Pero supongo que eso depende en tu definición de bueno y malo. A mí se me mostro la verdad: no hay bueno ni malo. Solo poder, y esos que son muy débiles para verlo."

"Dos tipos de personas…"murmuro Ash. "Me recuerdas a ese pirata…" Pikachu asintió, viendo la extraña similitud en los ideales de las dos personas. Gruño cuando recordó lo que el pirata había intentado hacer, y redoblo sus esfuerzos por escapar.

Quirrel voltio a Ash cuando le escucho hablando. "Apuesto a que te gustaría saber quién me enseño eso. Tú me preguntarse antes donde estaba la otra parte ¿no? Bueno, ¡ahora puedes conocerlo!"

Una voz de detrás de Quirrel grito. "¡No! Aun no…" tanto Ash como Harry empezaron a mirar a todas partes tratando de encontrar la providencia, "pon al chico Potter frente al espejo. Talvez él pueda sacar la piedra…"

Quirel salto a la voz, pero hiso como dijo. A la fuerza tomo a Harry y lo llevo al espejo, Quirrel ladro impaciente órdenes al niño. "¡Dime que vez!"

Harry miro en el espejo. Extraño, la usual imagen de sus padres no estaba. En vez de eso solo estaba su reflejo, igual de atrapado que estaba. 'el espejo ha de estar roto,' pensó Harry, 'esta situación es menos que ideal-¡ciertamente no es _mi mayor deseo_!'

Entonces, su reflejo cambio. El Harry en el espejo sonrió confiando, luego alcanzo su bolsillo. Harry miro asombrado como la piedra estaba ahí. Su reflejo giño al poner la piedra de vuelta en el bolsillo, y Harry sintió un peso no familiar en su bolsillo al tiempo que su reflejo asía eso.

Fue regresado a la realidad por Quirrel, quien le regreso y le miro. "¿bien?" Quirrel ladro impaciente, "¿Qué ves?"

"M… me veo a mi, ¡ganando la copa de la casa!" mintió Harry.

"Miente…" la voz regreso, más terrible que la última vez, y con la sorprendente habilidad de ver a través de las mentiras con facilidad. ¿Tal vez pueda leer mentes? "Deja hable con el…"

Con un rápido y murmurado "como dese, mi Lord," Quirrel empezó a quitarse su turbante, Ash jadió al sentir la presencia de la terrible aura, Sintiendo como le quitaba parte de su aura otra vez.

Harry jadeó en horror cuando la cara le fue revelada. Reconociéndolo de alguna parte, pero no estaba segundo de dónde. Como quiera que sea, era terrorífica. Harry se encontró incapaz de hablar, miedo paralizándolo.

"¿Quién es ese?" pregunto Ash, pero fue ignorado.

"Hola, Harry." Dijo la cara. No sonaba placentera. "que gusto de verte otra vez."

Ash miro a Harry, sintiendo su miedo y preguntándose si su amigo había conocido a esta criatura come aura y no muerta.

"Es tu culpa que yo este así…" la cara continua, mirando acusadoramente a Harry, "Teniendo que beber sangra de unicornio para sobrevivir, usando a Quirrel como mi cuerpo…"

Harry miraba con una mescla de horror y confusión a la cara. '¿Qué hice… quien es este?'

La cara reconoció la confusión de Harry y decidió tomar la oportunidad para explicarse. "años atrás, cuando eras un bebe, trate de matarte."

Harry hubiera jadiado en realización de no ser por su inhabilidad de abrir su boca por miedo. Miedo que, noto, tenía una razón. Este era Voldemort, el mago que mato a sus padres, e intento matarle.

"Sabes," dijo Ash, "eso suena terrible pero si lo piensas lo que te paso fue _tu_ culpa, no la de Harry."

Eso llamo la atención de Voldemort. Voltio a ver a Ash, murmurando instrucciones a Quirrel. "¿y tu eres?" demando.

"Ash Ketchum." El entrenador pokemon hablo valientemente.

Voldemort lo miro curioso por unos segundos más, mirándole directamente a los ojos y haciendo que Ash se sintiera muy incómodo. Tomo control de las acciones de Quirrel otra vez forzando al hombre a voltear a Harry.

"Necesito esa piedra, niño, y sé que tú la tienes." Dijo Voldemort, "ahora ¡dámela!"

Harry negó silenciosamente. Movió un poco sus cuerdas y estas cedieron lo suficiente como para liberarse, alejándose de Quirrel.

"¡atrápalo!" ordeno Voldemort.

Quirrel hiso caso, dándose vuelta y acercándose a Harry. Con ayuda de Pikachu, Ash salió de sus cuerdas y se deshizo de ellas. Se puso de pie y dejo que pikachu saltara en su hombro antes de hacer su camino a los dos.

Quittel vio los intentos de Ash con su visión periférica, soltando una maldición al niño que lo envió a él y su pokemon volando, cayendo con un pum al lado de la pared de fuego. Ash logro pararse pero no antes de que Quirrel alcanzara a Harry.

El profesor logro tocar a Harry, causando que este gritara en dolor y se zafara retorciéndose en el suelo. El solo logro tocar al niño un poco, pero al contacto con su piel hiso que Quirrel gritara en dolor también; le estaba quemando de alguna forma.

Ash corrió entre los dos, separando sus brazos y volteando a ver a Quirrel. Pikachu un al lado del fuego, dejando escapar algunos preocupadas repeticiones de su nombre mientras se intentaba poner de pie. Voldemort regaño a su sirviente por detenerse, forzándolo a continuar el asalto. Ash mantuvo su postura, oscilando levemente, jadiando, enfrente de su amigo. El drenaje de su aura era peor ahora que estaba débil, y Voldemort parresia darse cuenta que su presencia afectaba al niño.

Quirrel empujo a Ash a un lado, preparando para lanzar un hechizo a Harry. Dándose cuenta que su amigo aún se estaba recuperando del dolor en su cabeza, Ash se lanzó en el camino del hechizo. Una luz verde salió y pego en la espalda de Ash mientras este trataba de quitarse del camino, y callo instantáneamente. Temblando en el suelo antes de que la luz del hechizo se fuera.

Pikachu llego con su entrenador segundos después, dejando escapar un angustiado "¡pikapi!" mientras intentaba electrocutar a su amigo de vuelta a lo despierto.

Quirrel volvió su atención a Harry, y re alisto el mismo ataque. Harry fue rápido para reaccionar este tiempo, lleno de miedo y enojo por que Ash fue lastimado. Tomo la cara de Quirrel, aguantando cuando el dolor en su frente volvió. Gruño en satisfacción al ver el efecto que estaba teniendo en Quirrel, viendo como el hombre intentaba zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

Harry podía escuchar a Voldemort gritar algo, pudo ver la electricidad de otro ataque a su amigo, pero no puso atención en eso. El solo sostuvo a Quirrel, no deteniéndose en quemar su cara aunque su conciencia se fuera y el mundo diese vuelta alrededor de él, siendo remplazado por obscuridad.

* * *

***corte con música dramática* **

**No es mucho de que cambiar si has leído los libros… lo que significa que muchos lo hicieron… **

**Como sea, ¡los veo la siguiente semana! **

Yop: Sí…. Yo creo que la siguiente semana subo el siguiente capitulo. Todo depende de como me traigan en el servicio. Hoy traduje todo el capitulo porque fue un día muuuuy tranquilo… no se si es por que todos regresaron a clases. El punto es que hoy no hubo nadie en la clínica por lo que pude traducirlo rápido y fácilmente.

Pero tade un poco en la parte del acertijo. Debo admitir fue un dolor de cabeza traducir esa parte.

Bueno nos vemos pronto.


	10. 10 Libro 1:10

**A/n: Bueno este es el último episodio del libro uno. Pero no teman: el capítulo uno del libro dos estará puesto para el lunes ¡como usualmente! **

Gracias por todos los reviews, seguidores y favoritos; ¡son la mejor motivación!

Yop: no estoy segura si podre subirlo para el lunes pero ¡por fin terminare de traducir el primer libro! Solo faltan otros dos xD al igual que el autor original les agradesco por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos, tomando mucho esfuerzo en esa simple tarea. Tomo unos segundos de ver a los borrones de colores alrededor de si para darse cuenta que no tenía los anteojos, y cuando lo hiso instintivamente toco la cómoda al lado de su cama para encontrarlos.

Solo logro buscar con la mano por unos segundos antes de que una larga, y callosa mano le detuvo, regresándola gentilmente. Otra mano puso sus lentes en su palma abierta, y Harry se los puso.

Cuando el mundo volvió a estar enfocado, Harry vio al director viéndole. Estuvo viendo al hombre por unos segundos antes de recordar exactamente que paso antes de desmallarse.

"¡Profesor!" exploto. Sentándose y moviendo las manos frenéticamente mientras continuaba. "Estuvo aquí, tratando de obtener la piedra, y lastimo a Ash, y puede que esté muerto, y la piedra-"

"la piedra está bien," Dumbledore hablo, "y también lo está Ash."

A sus palabras, Dumnledore miro hacia la cama seguida de Harry. El niño siguió su mirada, viendo el quieto cuerpo de Ash medio cubierto por las sabanas.

"No ha despertado aún," explico Dumbledore, "Pero Iris y Cilan insisten en que lo hará hoy."

Harry asintió, confiando en la habilidad de sus amigos para saber cuándo Ash iba a despertar. "¿Qué hay de la piedra?" pregunto

"Destruida." reporto Dumbledore. Al ver la expresión sorprendida de Harry explico: "Nicolas Flamel y su esposa decidieron que era para lo mejor, para asegurarse de que la piedra no callera en las manos equivocadas otra vez."

"Pero eso no…" Harry se cayó, pero Dumbledore entendió lo que quería decir.

"con el tiempo, si, ellos morirán. "Confirmo el director. "Tienen el suficiente elixir como para retrasarlo un poco pero tanto Flamel como su esposa estuvieron de acuerdo en que esto era para lo mejor; no quieren arriesgarse a que Voldemort lo tenga en sus manos otra vez."

Harry asintió. Tenía sentido, aunque el pensamiento de que la pareja tuviese que morir por culpa de Voldemort era triste, vago e incómodo. Mientras Harry procesaba la nueva información, Dumbledore voltio e hiso espacio para que Madame Pofrey entrara.

"Honestamente… le dije a Dumbledore: no visitas. ¿Pero me escucho? ¡Necesitas reposo!" la enfermera se quejó, checando a Harry. Se movió a Ash aun murmurando. "tus amigos se detuvieron por aquí antes. Cuatro de ellos ¡cuatro! Y aun así querían entrar, Por supuesto que los detuve. Pero posiblemente aun estén afuera…"

Harry sonrió a eso, imaginando que sus amigos querían entrar para verle despierto. "¿puedo verlos? Pregunto "¡solo por un minuto!" rogo, al ver la expresión que Madame Pomfery hiso a su pedido.

Madame Pomfrey asedio de mala gana a su plegaria y fue a abrir la puerta. Al momento de hacerlo, cuatro niños cayeron, habiendo perdido su balance después de estar apoyados en la puerta. Harry sonrió, riéndose de sus amigos al ver como intentaban des enredarse. Les tomo todo un minuto para pararse del suelo; todos habían caído uno encima de todos.

"¡hola chicos!" Harry logro contener sus risas lo suficiente para decir esas palabras.

"¡hola Harry!" Ron fue el primero en responder, felizmente haciendo su camino a la cama de Harry. Se detuvo al pie de esta para ver la cantidad de regalos que le habían dejado y luego tomo uno, una rana de chocolate, abriéndola u comiéndola. Hermione le dedico una mirada por robarse las cosas de Harry, pero Harry no le tomo importancia. Él se acercó al final de la cama y tomo una para él, invitando a los otros a hacer lo mismo.

"¡Estuviste fuera por años!" ron continuo aun con la boca llena de chocolate, "¡tres días completos! Toda la escuela estaba preocupada por ti. Creo que es por eso que tienes tantos regalos…" dejo de hablar para tomar otra mordida a la rana, dando tiempo a los otros para hablar.

"¿sabes que le paso a Ash?" pregunto Iris, mirando preocupada al aun inconsciente niño, "Sé que Dumbledore pensó que estaba muerto cuando lo trajo por primera vez, de ese lugar, pero hemos checado, y ¡definitivamente está vivo…!"

Harry se encogió. "no sé exactamente. Cuando Quirrel me toco, hiso que mi cicatriz doliera muy feo. Estaba en el piso, y Quirrel hiso algún tipo de hechizo. Ash me empujo del camino, pero él fue golpeado…. El solo… cayo, después de eso. Pensé por un momento que estaba muerto, pero…"

Todos voltearon a ver al niño, rodeado de mantas y cartas de mejórate pronto. Estaba respirando tranquilo, pero no mostraba otro signo de vida.

"Por cierto, Harry." Dijo Cilan, dándole la espalda a su amigo, "la fiesta de fin de año es mañana. Puede que puedas ir."

Harry asintió, aun viendo a Ash.

"Slytherin gano, así que ¡es mejor que estés aquí!" bromeo Ron, acertando en hacer el modo más llevadero cuando todos rieron.

* * *

'¿Enserio?' fue todo lo que ash pudo pensar al encontrarse otra vez despertando de un largo periodo de inconciencia por la tercera vez en el año. Esta vez su aura visión regreso instantáneamente, y pudo sentir a todos sus amigos rodeando una cama cercana. 'entonces Harry está bien…' pensó, feliz de que logro salvarlo de cualquiera que haya sido la maldición lanzada. También podía sentir la presencia confortable presencia de Pikachu, escondido entre las sabanas, probadamente para evitar a Madam Pomfery.

Estuvo ahí acostado por un rato, mientras que los otros hablaban, pensando en la mejor forma de anunciar su despertar a sus amigos. Eventualmente tuvo un plan, y siguió acostado pensando en la mejor manera de ponerlo en acción.

Mientras todos reían a la broma que Ron hiso, desviando su atención de él, Ash entro en acción. Silenciosamente, agarro su vara del lado de su cama. Supuso que podía hacer algún truco de aura para llamarla. Pero aún estaba algo débil por la presencia de Voldemort. Logro hacerlo sin alterar a Pikachu, y tuvo que evitar sonreír mientras que lanzaba el encantamiento.

"Wingardium keviosa." Murmuro, apuntando la vara a la cama de Harry. Al principio solo levito pequeños objetos, como las cartas y dulces, pero sus esfuerzos fueron ignorados, mirando a la ventana. Lanzo el hechizo a Axew mientras que el pokemon había salido a decir hola a Harry y tubo que silenciar unas risas mientras que todos empezaban a mostrarse confundidos, acusándose unos a los otros de haber lanzado el encantamiento. Después el levito a Harry, aun acostado y no pudo evitar reír cuando abrió un ojo para ver las caras de su inesperado amigo.

De pronto todos voltearon a verle, habiendo escuchado su risa.

"¡Hola chicos!" dijo Ash riendo mientras desasía el hechizo, dejando que todo volviese a sus respectivos lugares. Por unos minutos, hubo silencio.

Luego un grito unísono de "¡Ash!" vino de sus cinco amigos, y los otros cuatro no metidos en una cama de hospital corrieron a su lado, riendo de su travesura y, en el caso de Iris, regañándole por actuar como un pequeño niño.

"¿Cuánto llevas despierto?" pregunto Hermione, tratando de sentarse en un lado de la cama y accidentalmente molestando a pikachu.

El pokemon salto despierto inmediatamente realizando que su entrenador estaba despierto, dejo escapar un "¡pikapi!" de felisidad y se lanzó al regaso de su amigo.

"También es bueno verte a ti amigo" como siempre, los pokemons de Ash van primero. Abrazo a Pikachu por un rato antes de recordar la pregunta de Hermione. "hace unos minutos. ¡Toda la habladuría me despertó!"

El grupo rio otra vez, feliz de tener a su final miembro presente. Madam pomfrey llego entonces y rompió el momento, dirigiendo a todos los humanos afuera mientras que Pikachu evito detección saltando de nuevo bajo las colchas. Harry explico lo que los otros le habían dicho mientras Ash era checado por la enfermera, entonces los dos recibieron ordenes de dormir, diciéndoles que podían ir al festejo de mañana si solo descansaban bien.

* * *

"¡Vamos Harry!¡date prisa!" Ash salto impaciente mientras Harry se preparaba para salir. Madame Pomfrey había llegado temprano diciéndoles que podían irse, e inmediatamente Ash y pikachu saltaron de la cama para y prepararse para irse. (La enfermera no estaba tan sorprendida de la presencia del ratón, pero no dijo nada de que no suponerse que Ash no debía de tenerla ahí.)

"Ah, pensé que aun estarías aquí."

"¡Hagrid!" Harry miro al mitad gigante, feliz de verle. Hagrid hiso su camino al lado de Harry y se sentó en la cama, poniendo una masiva mano en su bolsillo y tratando de sacar algo.

Ash miro curioso cuando Hagrid saco un libro, dándose cuenta que era un álbum de fotos cuando se abrió. Hagrid les informo a los dos que las personas en la foto eran los padres de Harry.

"Wow."Ash miraba a la pareja con asombro, "¿esos son tus padres? Cool."

Harry estaba algo abrumado, no teniendo ninguna memoria de sus padres pero aun así era capaz de reconocerlos. Estaba de acuerdo con Ash en el asombro y quedo mirando la fotografía, no noto cuando Hagrid se levantó y se fue.

"Es realmente genial que tengas la foto." Dijo Ash, llamando la atención de Harry. "Me hace pensar a mi mama… todo un universo de distancia…" al parecer apenas notaba ese hacho, y los chicos se quedaron en la cama de Harry por un minuto, ambos perdidos en pensamientos.

Eventualmente el estómago de Ash los regreso de sus pensamientos, y con una risa los dos se levantaron y fueron al gran salón.

* * *

El gran salón realmente era un espectáculo para la vista. Banderas decorativas con los colores de Slytherin caían de forma mágica desde el techo todo menos las paredes de piedras y las sillas y mesas de madera tenían adornos verdes y plateados, serpientes presentes alrededor de todo el cuarto. A pesar de que era otra casa la que había ganado, Ash y Harry no ´podían evitar admirar las decoraciones. Llegaron justo a tiempo, pasando por las masivas puertas justo cuando Dumbledore se paraba para dar su discurso.

Iris les saludo desde el medio de la tabla de Gryffindor y los dos se apresuraron, sentándose justo cuando Dumbledore pedía silencio.

"Los puntos de casa para el final del año quedaron así: Gryfindor, con 312 puntos," a esto otras mesas dieron un político aplauso para Gryffindor, "Hufflepuff con 352 puntos," Cilan sonrió cuando los Gryffindors felicitaron su casa por ganarle a la suya, "Ravenclaw con 426 puntos, y Slytherin con 472 puntos, haciéndolos los ganadores."

Al anuncio oficial, la mesa de Slytherin rompió en aplausos. Algunos fueron escuchados por otras casas, aunque habían más murmuros irritados de los mayores años quienes habían estado lo suficiente para ver ganar a Slytherin año tras año.

"Pero, aun no tomo en consideración los eventos recientes." Las palabras de Dumbledore pauso la celebración de Slytherin. "aún hay algunos puntos por recompensar. A Ron le doy 30 puntos, por el mejor juego de Ajedrez que Hogwaets haya visto." Ron se sonrojo ante esto, y la mesa de Gryffindor le aplaudió fuerte. "A Cilan, 30 puntos, por cuidar del bienestar de sus amigos lo suficiente como para estar fuera de la acción." Cilan también se encontró sonrojándose, y sus compañeros Hufflepuffs le aplaudieron, "A Hermione e Iris, 30 puntos cada una, por su asombroso uso de lógica." Iris y Hermione chocaron palmas con las otras mientras los Gryffindors continuaban animando, "y para Harry y Ash, 35 puntos para cada uno, por su imparable valentía."

Los Gryffindors se pusieron salvajes, celebrando a los cinco por sus puntos ganados. Ash se sonrojo al cumplido, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con una simple risa mientras Harry solo sonreía. Las banderas cambiaron de verde y plateado a colores verde y rojo, señalando que la copa de la casa ahora era compartida por las dos casas con mayor rivalidad. Algunos Slytherins gruñeron a esto, pero aún estaban felices pues al menos aún estaban en primer lugar.

Dumbledore alzó una mano para traer silencio una vez más. "Finalmente, a Neville, 10 puntos. Porque es difícil hacer frente a tus enemigos, pero lo es aún más el hacerlo contra tus amigos."

Después de que Dumbledore diera los últimos puntos, una sinfonía de caos y gritos envolvieron el salón. Estudiantes de tres de las cuatro casas se pararon en celebración, lanzando cosas al aire mientras las banderas cambiaban completamente a los colores de Gryffindor. Solo la mesa de Slytherin estuvo silenciosa, tranquilamente procesando la experiencia de perder por primera vez en vareos años.

* * *

Después del festival vinieron los resultados de exámenes, con todos llenado lo suficiente mente bien para pasar a su segundo año. Hermione había, naturalmente, ganado los mejores resultados en el año. Iris paso unos minutos mostrando a Ash sus calificaciones superiores hasta que el señalo que la había superado completamente en encantamientos, donde ella murmuro cosas como favoritismo mostrándose.

Los resultados eran demasiado insignificantes como sea, una vez consideraron que habían detenido a Voldemor ese año.

"¿estás seguro que estarás bien con los Dursley?" Hermione pregunto cuando llegaron a la estación de tren, Harry la despreocupo diciendo que si había logrado sobrevivir once años con ellos, era total mente capaz de soportarlos por seis semanas.

Iris dijo a Axew que se quedara escondido en su cabello mientras caminaban por la pared que los regresaría al mundo muggle, y Ash miro atrás nervioso a su mochila, checando que pikachu aun estuviera escondido dentro con la silenciosa promesa de dejarle fuera una vez llegaran a la madriguera.

Los tres entrenadores pokemons se unieron a los Weasleys una vez todos dijeran sus hasta luego, todos apretados dentro del carro que el Señor Weasley había manejado hasta ahí.

"Wow,¡ no puedo esperar a regresar!" dijo Iris una vez se alejaron, recibiendo asentimientos por parte de los dos al lado de ella. A pesar de sus tempranas dudas en atender, parecía que había sido correcto que Ash siguiera las ordenes de Arceus. 'Me pregunto si tendremos que estar salvando el mundo…' pensó la niña de cabello morado mientras le decía a Axew que era seguro salir. 'esperemos que no sea pronto…'

Ash tomo a Pikachu de su mochila, acariciando la piel del pokemon mientras se sacudía en alivio, feliz de ser liberado. 'Este fue un año divertido…' pensó Ash notando que iris tenia pensamientos similares. Para ahora se había hecho lo suficientemente bueno al sentir emociones de los demás que era casi como si pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos, y el intentaba en llegar al punto en que realmente pudiese leerlos el próximo año.

Otra cosa que se dio cuenta debía hacer en algún punto era decirles actualmente a alguien acerca de sus habilidades de aura desarrolladas, pero tenía un sentimiento negativo de que si le contaba a la gente podía ser mala idea. 'estoy seguro que lo podre resolver eventualmente.' Pensó, ¿hasta entonces, ¡disfrutemos de las vacaciones!'

Cilan tenía pensamientos menos serios que Ash, simplemente imaginando las vacaciones y sus planes para la comida y entrenamiento pokemon durante el curso de las seis semanas.

Ron no estaba pensando tan lejos, en vez de eso imaginaba lo que su madre les prepararía de comer a todos.

Hermione iba pensando acerca de sus nuevas habilidades mágicas y como le afectarían en el transcurso de sus seis semanas en el mundo muggle con sus padres.

Harry esperaba que lo que le dijo a Hermione fuese verdad, deseando ya volverse a encontrar con sus amigos al final de las seis semanas. '¿Por qué las vacaciones tienen que ser tan largas?' suspiro, no intentando llegar a Privada Drive.

* * *

**¡y hemos terminado! Algunas semanas y muchas palabras después, el libro uno esta finalizado. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es esto, seis veces más…. Poostics. **

Yop: ¡al fin lo termine! Debo agradecer a todos lo que siguen esta adaptación y al tiempo extra que he tenido en el servicio. Espero poder terminar de traducir el primer capitulo del segundo libro pronto y dar alcance al autor en su historia original.


	11. 11 Libro 2:1

**A/n: El primer capítulo del libro dos, y el verano empieza (y también termina…)**

Yop: ¡wooho! Primer capítulo del segundo libro. Wow me estoy sorprendiendo de la rapidez en que estoy haciendo esto, en fin ¡disfruten!

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano parecieron pasar en un flash para los residentes de la casa Weasley. Fue un tiempo especialmente bueno para los entrenadores pokemon, quienes disfrutaron su tiempo libre con sus polemons. Pikachu estaba feliz de pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, y los pokemons estaban felices de estar fuera de sus pokebolas más seguido.

Ash y los otros Weasley jugaron Quiddith, o una versión editada de este –solo habían cinco jugadores, después de todo. El, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny jugaban un la traes aéreo, ser golpeado por la quaffle significaba que tenías que volar de cabeza por treinta segundos. Era interesante, aunque era una sorpresa que nadie terminara herido.

Eso fue mayormente gracias a Ash y su perfeccionado 'susurro de escobas' habilidad (el nombre, cortesía de Draco el año pasado, y se quedó hasta ser el título oficial). Continúo con su extraña y casi telepática comunicación con las escobas como una forma de atrapar a la gente cuando caían.

Ginny e Iris se habían hecho más amigas sobre el transcurso del verano, y la amista de ella la había abierto mas a Ash y Cilan. Cilan pasaba más tiempo con Percy, conectando con el rol de 'hermano mayor' que compartían, y Ash , a pesar de llevarse bien con todos en general, tomo un gusto con los gemelos, siendo involucrado en más de sus bromas y experimentos.

Y fue uno de esos envolvimientos que hiso que Ash subiera al caro del señor Weasley en la mitad de la noche para rescatar a Harry. Habían enviado varias letras al niño en las semanas, pero ninguna había sido respondida. Al principio Iris había bromeado que la mala ortografía de Ash le había evitado responder, pero incluso ella se estaba preocupando después de dos semanas sin respuesta.

Esta misión era producto de preocupación; el plan era volar (era un carro mágico, después de todo) sobre Privada Drive y ver si los Dursley le estaban tratando bien. Si lo hacían, se irían. Si no, Harry se venía con ellos.

Y resulto que, la familia Dursley ciertamente no estaba tratando bien a su niño adoptivo. Ash estaba sorprendido de ver que la ventana de su amigo tenia barrotes, y entendió inmediatamente porque ninguna de sus cartas habían sido respondidas. Sintió una ira razonable cuando pensó en el tratamiento de Harry, causando que su aura volara y le rodeara con un pequeño resplandor azul, que logro controlar. Por suerte, nadie noto su falta de control. Muy preocupados en sacar a Harry.

El primer paso era remover los barrotes de la ventana logrando despertar a Vernon. Y luego el infierno se rompió. El hombre no estaba muy satisfecho de su rudo despertar, y menos impresionado de ver que había sido cortesía de cuatro magos, que estaban tratando de secuestrar a su sobrino. No como si el intento de secuestro fuera realmente mal recibido, ya que no él ni su familia apreciaban o querían al niño.

Vernon entro al cuarto de Harry justo cuando los gemelos habían terminado de meter las maletas en la cajuela del coche. Ash y Ron voltearon el coche y los gemelos saltaron a él. Harry fue menos suertudo. Siendo atrapado de sus tobillos en el último momento.

"¡Solo maneja!" ordeno Ash, tomando a Harry por la mitad y jalándolo dentro del carro. Ron piso el pedal y el carro voló en acción, tomando a Harry y su tío por la ventana.

Harry, siendo agarrado por Ash, no callo. Venom, por otro lado, voltio por la ventana abierta, cayendo pesadamente en un arbusto cercano. Voltio al cielo enojado al carro desaparecido, pero no hablo por miedo de despertar o asustar a los vecinos con los extraños sucesos.

Dentro del carro, un muy feliz Harry dejo a Hedwing fuera de la jaula, y el búho fue finalmente capaz de volar después de semanas de estar encerrado. Ash rio mientras veía a Pikachu saltar por la ventana tras el ave, aterrizando graciosamente en ella y gritando de deleite a la experiencia de volar.

Hedwing no estaba muy feliz con su nuevo pasajero, pero era capaz de tolerarle, solo por la alegría de ser libre otra vez.

Harry estaba realmente impresionado por el carro volador. Era un cambio drástico del mundo muggle en el que había pasado las últimas semanas, y una bienvenida fantástica. Miro el montón de nubes alrededor de ellos, ocasionalmente dejándoles ver las ciudades y pueblos pasar, los parches de luz se hacían más raros conforme se acercaban a la orilla del país, cerca de la madriguera.

Eventualmente, la extraña pero amigable estructura que era la casa de los Weasley estuvo a la vista, el carro bajo al momento de llegar a ella. Todos menos Fred y George bajaron, dejando a los gemelos para estacionar el carro apropiadamente.

Al momento de entrar a la casa, Ash les advirtió de no hacer ningún ruido, haciendo su camino a las escaleras.

Al momento de llegar, la señora Weasley salió a la vista. Y no se veía feliz.

"¡Mitad de la noche! ¿No carro? ¿No nota?" exploto la mujer, mirando a Ron, y los gemelos que acababan de entrar. "Por supuesto que se esto no es tu culpa, Harry, cariño," le hablo de forma dulce.

"¿Qué estaban pensando?" la señora Weasley continuo con sus niños. Los regaño por casi media hora, pausando cada cierto tiempo para hablar amablemente a Harry, ofreciéndole desayunó y un lugar para dormir.

Ash se sentía algo fuera de lugar. No estaba siendo regañado como Ron o los gemelos, pero tampoco estaba siendo tratado amablemente como Harry. El solo… estaba ahí. Siendo ignorado. Sintiéndose algo inútil en la situación, se fue escaleras arriba para encontrar a Cilan e iris. Después de todo, necesitaban saber que la misión fue exitosa.

"Desearía poder haber ido también," gruño Iris después de que Ash terminara su cuento, "pequeño carro y su falta de asientos…"

"Sí, era muy divertido y todo, pero Ron, Fred y George están siendo gritados ahorita…" Ash dijo, terminando mientras que los otros escuchaban os gritos de la señora Weasley por debajo de ellos.

"¿Por qué no estas con ellos también?" pregunto iris totalmente confundida. No era cosa de Ash huir de un castigo, y tampoco será de la señora Weasley el olvidar hablar con él.

"no lo sé," ash se miraba igual de confuso que iris, "no me estaba poniendo atención a mí, así que pensé en hacerme útil y llegar a ustedes…"

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones," Cilan consoló a Ash, "vamos abajo a ver ¿okay?"

El trio izo su camino escaleras abajo, encontrándose con el desayuno listo. Ash miro tentativo a la señora Weasley mientras ponía algunos guevos en le plato de Harry.

"¡Oh Ash!" parecía algo sorprendida de verle, "me olvide de hablar contigo antes, ¿verdad?" la figura materna se disculpó, explicando que no lo culpaba, pero que estaba más enfocada en Harry por el momento, con eso de haber sido rescatado.

Ash asintió en entendimiento, enterándose entusiastamente en su desayuno.

* * *

El resto del día fue rápido para todos. La señora Weasley pronto paso su irritación y los niños dejaron de tener cuidado alrededor de ella. Ginny pareció encerrarse en si misma otra vez una vez Harry llego, sonrojándose y corriendo cada vez que el aparecía.

"no eres tú," rio Fres mientras que Ginny corría escaleras arriba después de que Harry tratara de decirle hola, "Bueno, no exactamente. Veras, Ginny tiene un enorme crush en ti"

"¿Golpe?" pregunto Ash, "Oh Harry…"

Iris suspiro. "Sí, un golpe. Tu sabes-"

"¡eso suena doloroso!" anuncio Ash. Fres y George se le quedaron viendo por momentos.

"¿Crush… doloroso?" Fred y george dijeron. "¡Ha!"

"¿Qué?" Ash miro a iris, quien no parecía estar compartiendo la incredibilidad de los gemelos. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"no importa…." Suspiro Iris. "eres demasiado denso." Murmuro, negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba lejos.

Ash se extrañó de que todos encontraran humor en su confusión. Siguió a los gemelos afuera, donde un partido de Quidditch se estaba formando.

¡Hey!" Harry le saludo, "¿quieres jugar?"

Ash sonrió, asintiendo antes de regresar a la casa. "¡Quidditch!" grito al entrar, llamando la atención de iris y Cilan. Ellos agarraron sus escobas y corrieron afuera. "¡ya regrese!" Ash anuncio a los jugadores, "¡y traje a los otros!"

"¡Genial!" Fred y George dijeron, volando a los tres. "estamos jugando cuatro-a-lado!"

"¿Cuatro-a lado?" cilan miro alrededor, apuntando a la gente en el campo. "Somos siete. Así que… ¿Quién tendrá la desventaja?"

"¡Ninguno!" Ash grito. Tomando dos pokebolas de su cinto y lanzándolas. "¡Oshawoot, Cahrizard: salgan!"

Los dos pokemons emergieron de sus pokebolas en un flash, Oshawott salto inmediatamente a la espalda de Charizard. "¡ellos también juegan!" explico Ash, "aunque sin movimientos," advirtió a los dos, "tienen que jugar justo."

Los otros pronto pasaron el shock de jugar contra pokemons, descubriendo que ellos también son buenos jugadores una vez entendieran el juego.

Harry se unió, actuando como buscador para su equipo. Se le ocurrió que nunca había jugado en otra parte del terreno; el dominaba un simple rol mientras que los demás jugadores eran más versátiles, aunque los otros hacían un buen trabajo con sus diferentes roles.

Ash pareció notar eso. "¡Hey Harry!" llamo, "¿quieres intentar otro rol?"

Harry aceptó el reto algo entusiasmado, dejando a Ash ser el buscador mientras que él tomaba el rol de bateador. Harry aprendió rápido que con diferentes posiciones vienen con fuertes y diferente responsabilidades, casi soltando el bate tres veces en los primeros minutos debido a que se le olvidaba que lo tenía.

Eventualmente pudo entenderle, logrando golpear a la bludger con una buena cantidad de fuerza. Una de esas presiones de Harry logro mandar la bola directo a la cara de Ash. Casi se transforma en una tragedia cuando ash perdió su agarre y empezó a caer, pero con un rápido '¡ayuda!' la escoba se apresuró a salvarle. Ash tomo a Pikachu en una mano y la escoba con la otra, bajando al suelo para sobarse la cara.

Una vez todos vieron que Ash estaba bien y no se había caído a su fin, risas explotaron de los que estaban jugando. Todos bajaron para ayudar a Ash, quien ahora tenía un sangrado de nariz.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Iris con unas risitas, que sonaban alrededor de Iris.

"Sí…" respondió Ash, sonando extraño debido a su nariz, la cual estaba aplanando para detener el fluido de sangre "'toy ien"

"Bueno si estás seguro que estas _ien_," Fres y George hablaron al unísono. "¡deberíamos volver a jugar Quidditch!"

Con eso, seis de los siete humanos jugadores regresaron al aire. Charizard y Oshawott (quienes se han convertido en los representantes pokemons oficiales, jugando como porteros en un cuatro-a lado juego)

Se quedaron atrás, ambos algo preocupados por Ash.

"¡Estoy bien chicos!" aseguro As, "Vamos, ¡no podemos jugar Quidditch con tres personas en cada equipo!"

Con eso, el entrenador y pokemon tomaron los cielos, convirtiéndose en los guardametas y buscador en el pequeño juego. El trabajo de buscador era más un busca-lanza, ya que jugar con solo un lanzador era algo tonto, como habían descubierto.

El juego continúo por horas, hasta que la señora Weasley los llamo a comer. Tan pronto noto la sangrienta nariz de Ash empezó a regañarle, causando que se enrojeciera un poco en pena.

"estoy bien," se quejó, quitándosela de encima mientras se sentaban a comer.

"¡Al menos límpiate la sangre!" la señora Weasly dijo, dejando caer unas cartas con el símbolo de Hogwarts. Todas fueron abiertas, y el búho se fue cuando vio a los niños leyendo.

"Wow, un montón de libros por parte de este chico Lockhart…" Harry comento mientras miraba la lista de libros.

"oh, sí. Él es el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras." Informo Ron.

"Bueno, parece que estaremos viajando al Callejón Diagon." La Señora Weasley apunto, mirando a la lista de Ginny. Frunció el ceño a la cantidad de libros en la lista, mentalmente calculando como iban a pagar por todo eso.

* * *

**En respuesta de la pregunta de RachelG61: no por ahora, en un libro al menos; Iris y Cilian saben, pero no saben específicamente de 'el elegido'; y en Hogwarts tendrán algunas conversaciones sobre eso en tempranos capítulos pero nada realmente específico de los poderes legendarios- ¡lo sabrán eventualmente! **

**Si encuentras algún error o tienes preguntas, ¡asegúrate de apuntarlas! **

Yop: como dijo el autor: si tienen dudas ¡comenten!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo n.n


	12. 12 Libro 2:2

**A/n: Ahora es un rápido viaje a digonal (mal escrito a propósito) y de ahí a la escuela. Escuela mágica, para que no se sientan mal. **

Yop: Disfruten.

* * *

El viaje al callejón Diagon tomo lugar el día siguiente. Como el año pasado, la transportación por decisión fue los polvos floo. A diferencia del año pasado, no eran los entrenadores pokemon quienes no tenían experiencia: era Harry.

Después de una rápida explicación del concepto, Harry fue dejado por su cuenta y metido en la chimenea. Tocio por unos momentos mientras que el polvo se dispersaba por sus pies, después soltó sus polvos, diciendo "diagonal" mientras lo hacía.

"¿Qué dijo?" pregunto la señora Weasley. Tenía una buena impresión de la respuesta, pero quería checar con los otros como sea.

"diagonal" respondió Cilan, mirando algo preocupado. A la confirmación de la señora Weasley de que ella lo había escuchado también, continúo. "¿A dónde lo llevara?"

"Oh, no te preocupes. Estará cerca del Callejón Diagon, al menos. ¡Puede que cede en la misma chimenea que nosotros!" calmo la Señora Weasñey, dándole a Cilan el bote para tomar algo de polvos floo.

* * *

Hary no tuvo la suficiente suerte para caer en el mismo lugar que los otros, como pronto descubrieron. El ni siquiera callo en el Callejón Diagon.

Primero, el señor Weasley había ido a checar en las otras chimeneas de la calle para ver si alguien había visto al niño. Una vez se dio cuenta que nadie lo había hecho, regreso con su esposa, quien fue en busca del niño perdido.

Ash, Cilan e Iris tomaron la iniciativa de ir a Grngotts por su cuenta mientras que los padres buscaban al errante niño. Después de obtener su dinero, empezaron a regresar con Ron, topándose con Hermione en su camino.

¡Hola Hermione!" saludo Iris, "¿has visto a Harry?"

"No. ¿se supone que debería?" respondió Hermione, decepcionando a los que buscaban.

"No," dijo Ash con ligereza, "Harry no puede pronunciar Callejón Diagon, así que fue a la chimenea equivocada. ¡Estoy seguro lo encontraremos eventualmente!"

"Pareces demasiado calmado sobre esto," noto Hermione, mirando entre los tres entrenadores pokemon con igual suposición y curiosidad. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Ha!" Cilan río, "cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo completamente perdida, en algunas ocasiones incluso separado del grupo en cavernas, o con el equipo Rocket…, bueno, es difícil preocuparse por algo tan trivial como esto."

"Supongo que si…" Dijo Hermione insegura. "Bueno, deberíamos ir con tus padres ahora, ¿verdad Ron? ¿Ron?"

"¿estaba con nosotros?" pregunto Iris, mirando a los lados en busca del menor hombre Weasley, "bueno, perdimos a otro…" murmuro.

"bueno, ¡no fue nuestra culpa esta vez!" dijo Ash alegre. "Así que, ¡no estaremos en un masivo argumento sobre eso!"

"Conociéndonos, estoy seguro de que encontraremos una forma…" Dijo Cilan bajo su respiro.

"no hay punto en estar aquí-¡Vamos a encontrarle!" decidió Ash, corriendo en una dirección cualquiera a pesar de las protestas de Iris de no separarse más. No llego muy lejos como quiera; unos cuantos pasos en su búsqueda topo con una pared abrigosa y peluda.

'no es una pared...' se dio cuenta, tirado en el suelo por la colisión y ahora era capaz de ver a la 'pared' más cerca, '¡es Hagrid!'

Y _era_ Hagrid, y tenía con él a Harry. El niño estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo, y se miraba algo asustado –sus ojos grandes y expresión vacante fueron las primeras cosas que Ash noto.

"¿Qué te paso?" pregunto Hermione mientras que Harry intentaba, sin mucha opción, quitar el polvo de sus lentes. Y tampoco parecía que fuese la primera vez que lo intentaba; había partes de negro sobre todo el lente.

"termine en el callejón Knockturn por error." Explico Harry. "Gracias." Agrego cuando Hermione limpio sus lentes por él.

"¡todos hemos estado buscando por ti! Anuncio Ash. Aun viendo a todas partes por Ron y los otros, pero no podía verlos.

'me pregunto si…' pensó, recordando cómo eran las auras de esos que sabía brillaban más que las auras de los extraños. Ash dejo salir su aura mientras que los otros continuaban con su conversación, logrando reconocerles en una tienda. Abrió los ojos, mirando en la dirección que estaban.

"¡vamos chicos!" Ash tomo la mano de Iris y guío al grupo a Flourish y Blotts.

* * *

La pequeña tienda de libros estaba llena cuando llegaron. Gente estaba en fila para ver a alguien, poniéndose en un orden fascinante. Incluso en las partes altas de la tienda había un un natural número de gente.

Esto no detuvo a Ash de reconocer a los Weasleys, debido a que su cabello rojo delataba su posición en el mar de gente con facilidad. Todos hicieron su camino hacia los otros, anunciando su presencia al llegar.

¡oh, Harry cariño!" la señora Weasley dijo, limpiando al niño y viendo generalmente por su apariencia, "¿Dónde estabas?"

Aparentemente desidia que no importaba mucho, porque su atención cambio pronto por el hombre que estaba enfrente.

El hombre enfrente estaba haciendo una firma de libros. Era fácil de decir que los libros eran suyos, cada uno tenía su cara, sonriendo y saludando a la audiencia, engrandecido por ella. Harry reconoció algunos de los títulos de los libros de la lista de Hogwarts, dándose cuenta que el hombre debía ser Lockhart.

A pesar del mar de fangirls, Lockhart logro ver a Harry. El momento en que lo noto sus ojos se abrieron, y pidió al niño que subiera a su pequeño escenario. Inmediatamente las cámaras empezaron a flashiar, yendo salvajes a la vista de 'el niño que vivió' Harry estaba algo atontado, pero Lockhart era un natural frente a las cámaras.

"tú y yo vamos a ser la primera página del Profeta Diario," Dijo Lockhart a través de su sonrisa, saludando al público.

Después de las fotos Harry se encontró en la seguridad de la señora Weasley, sosteniendo copias de todos los trabajos de lockhart. Entonces el hombre anuncio su nueva posición como el maestro de Defensas Ante las Artes Obscuras.

"Bueno Ron, parece que tenía razón." Iris comento mientras se movían a comprar sus propios libros, "el nuevo profesor ES un gran fan de Lockhart. Posiblemente el mayor."

* * *

"apuesto a que amaste eso, ¿verdad Potter?" la voz seseante de Draco interrumpió la calmada atmosfera en la tienda de libros. "Famoso Potter, no puede ni entrar a una librería sin ser la página frontal."

Ash miro al niño de Slytherin contemplándolo por un momento, hablo antes de que alguien más tuviera chance: "Envidia no te queda bien, Draco. Talvez debiste haber tomado tu tiempo para notar que Harry estaba muy incómodo ahí arriba, envés de enojarte."

Draco rio a Ash en su intento de cubrir su pena por ser descubierto, "Cállate, Ash"

Ash gruño un poco, recordando de la mala actitud de Paul en Sinnoh, pero Cilan le puso su brazo atrás antes de que pudiese tomar represalias.

Otra persona hiso su camino tras de Draco. Él tenía un gran parecido con el niño, mismo color de cabello y gestos faciales. Este hombre se detuvo frente del señor Weasley, y adopto una sonrisa similar a la de su hijo.

"Lucius" el señor Weasley no sonó muy contento de ver al hombre.

"Arthur," Lucius respondio con el mismo tono. Tomo un libro del caldero de Ginny y lo miro. "vergonzoso." Dijo, descubriendo que era de segunda mano tras la inspección, "¿Cuál es el punto de ser la desgracia al nombre de los magos si no te pagan bien por eso?"

Lucius tuvo suficiente tiempo para regresar el libro en el caldero de Ginny antes de que el señor Weasley registrara y reaccionara a las palabras. Cuando lo hiso, Lucius se encontró siendo saltado por el enojado hombre, y una discusión se rompió entre los dos. Duro un rato, terminando en ambos siendo sacados de la tienda.

El resto de la visita al callejón Diagon, paso sin accidentes, y Ash pudo dar un hasta luego a Hermione antes de que corriera a la chimenea para regresaras con sus pokemon que dejo en la madriguera.

* * *

Muy pronto, el tiempo de Harry en la madriguera llego a su término. No le dio mucha importancia, debido a que estaba remplazando un lugar mágico por otro, en Hogwarts siempre hay mucha diversión.

Las advertencias de Dobby de estar lejos no estaban más en su mente, él y sus amigos estaban en su camino a la estación para subir al Hogwart Expres.

Llegaron con unos pocos minutos de tiempo, el viaje había tomado más de lo esperado en el carro volador. Aparentemente, el vehículo no era igual de rápido en tierra que como lo era en el aire. Eso y, Harry sospecho, no había tanto tráfico en el aire.

Corrieron hasta la plataforma, llegando hasta la barrera ente las plataformas nueve y diez. Ash fue primero, seguido por iris y Cilan. Fred, Gerorge y Percy caminaron uno tras otro, en una colorida conversación. Los Señores Weasley les siguieron, tratando de mantener a los tres mayores quietos. Finalmente era el turno de Harry y Ron. Los dos tomaron una rápida caminata a la barrera, acercándose rápidamente al tren.

Entonces caminaron directo a una pared de ladrillo, enviándolos al piso. Harry y Ron ignoraron las extrañas miradas que recibían mientras se paraban y desempolvaban, mirando al reloj preocupados, se dieron cuenta que era pasado de las once; habían perdido el tren.

* * *

Del otro lado de la pares, los padres que previamente estaban diciendo adiós a sus niños estaban tratando de regresar por la barrera. Por algún motivo la cosa se había apagado, atrapando a gente en ambos lados.

Los padres de Ron estaban al tanto del abordaje fallido de Harry y Ron, pero no podían hacer nada más que esperar que los dos se hubieran quedado calmados y regresados al carro, siendo sensibles acerca de eso.

Los dos tal vea hayan regresado al carro, pero lo que paso después no fue lo mejor del pensamiento racional.

* * *

En el tran, Ash iris y cilan estaban sentados en un vagón con Hermione. Le explicaron como la barrera se había apagado justo cuando Harry intento entrar, y ella aseguro que Hogwarts aria algo para que los dos pudiesen llegar a la escuela con seguridad.

Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que los dos estaban haciendo su propia ruta a la escuela.

Las orejas de Pikachu se levantaron a mitad del viaje, y miro por la ventana curioso.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Ash, también mirando afuera. No podía ver nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero sabía que su pokemon era bueno a escuchar ciertas cosas antes de que pasaran.

Ash dejo su aura fuera, concentrándose en los alrededores del tren en vez de sus amigos alado suyo, y se sorprendió cuando reconoció las auras de Harry y Ron justo arriba de ellos.

"Hey chicos…" Ash llamo la atención de los otros en el tren, saliendo por la ventana. "Creo que se cómo llegaran a la escuela Harry y Ron"

Hermione estaba asombrada de que el niño hiciera algo así, pero Iris y Cilan, acostumbrados a esas acciones imprudentes, estaban menos sorprendidos.

"Ha pasado un buen desde que algo interesante paso en un viaje en tren." Noto calmadamente Cilan mientras que Ash trepaba fuera de la ventana al techo del tren. Iris asintió, recordando aquella vez que conocieron al legendario dragón en el techo del tren, y el más joven de las espadas justicieras.

En el techo, Ash miraba al carro. Actualmente, Ron se estaba acercando precavidamente a la puerta mientras que Harry trataba de tomar su mano.

"¡pueden hacerlo chicos!" animo Ash.

"¡Pika Pika!" pikachi agrego, llamando la atención de los dos niños. Rieron un poco a la ridiculez de la situación, Harry pudo regresar a Ron al carro.

"¡hola Ash!" Harry saludo, dejándole el control del caro a Ron. "¿Por qué estás en el techo?"

"¡los vi y pensé en decirles hola!" grito Ash de regreso, como si estar arriba del techo de un tren era algo natural. "Creo será mejor que regrese ahora, ¡puedo escuchar a Hermione gritar!"

Harry asintió mientras que Ash hacia su camino a la orilla del tren. "¡saluda a todos por mí!"

Ash asintió a eso, mirando como el carro se iba un poco antes de poner un pie en el marco de la ventana y descender de regreso al vagón.

Justo cuando se sentó en el marco de la ventana, listo para deslizarse al piso, el carrito de los dulces llego.

"¿algo del…¿Qué estas asiendo ahí arriba?!"

* * *

Harry y Ron no estuvieron presentes para ver a Ginny ser sorteada en Gryffindor, y no para el resto del festejo. Cilan les dijo adiós por la noche mientras su grupo se iba por diferentes partes, Ash hiso una promesa de decirle que paso con sus amigos errantes mañana.

"¡no puedo _creer_ ustedes dos!" Hermione grito apenas entraron en el cuarto común.

Harry y Ron estaban ahí, siendo rodeados por los de segundo año, la mayoría impresionados por la escapada de los dos.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione cuando entro, suspirando cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en frente de una lectura. Iris rio a su suerte, subiendo al dormitorio de niñas y dejando a los otros dos liderar con la niña enojada.

Ash tampoco ofreció soporte, quedándose atrás mientras veía el argumento. Pikachu también veía a Harry y Ron sufrir como una fuente de gran entretenimiento, sentado en la cabeza de Ash y pretendiendo comer palomitas como si estuviese en un cinema.

* * *

Yop: esta vez el autor no dejo ninguna nota al final, pero yo quiero agradecer a los nuevos seguidores. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!


	13. 13 libro 2:3

**A/n: Este capítulo es realmente corto. Bueno, corto a diferencia de otros capítulos. Pero, en mi defensa: dragones. Posiblemente el próximo capítulo sea un poco más largo…**

Yop: he… ¿perdón por la espera? ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Ese año fue la profesora Sprout quien paso a una diferente mesa. Fue con los Gryffindors a darle a Cilan su horario una vez el howler de Ron, enviado por su madre por el hecho de que él y Harry robaran el carro, finalizo, eructando en llamas sobre el asombro y vergüenza del desayuno de los niños.

Ash estaba emocionado porque no solo Herbologa no solo sería en las casas verdes este año, sino que sería compartida con Hufflepuff. Se llevó a Cilan excitado cuando este termino de comer. Iris les siguió cerca, fácilmente quedando con la energía de Ash.

"¡esperemos que sea mejor que la primera lección del año pasado!" rio.

* * *

"¿alguien puede decirme las propiedades de la mandrake?" preguntó la profesora Sprout, parada frente al invernadero. Se detuvo en un escritorio que contenía un gran número de plantas y tierra. Directamente enfrente de ella estaban varias masetas, conteniendo –asumió Ash- mandrakes. También había una caja de peludos tapa orejas a su lado, de las cuales aún faltaba explicación.

"Mandrake, o mandrágora," empezó Hermione, ahora nadie cuestionaba su respuesta sin mano alzada. "pueden ser usadas para restablecer a aquellos que han sido maldecidos a su estado original, aparte, su llanto es fatal para cualquiera que lo escuche."

La maestra asintió, dándole a Hermione diez puntos. "Por supuesto," continuo la clase la Profesora Sprout, "Estas mandrakes son bebes, así que lo peor que pueden hacer es noquearlos por algunas horas."

Pikachu miro a la planta con desconfianza desde su puesto en la mesa, tocándola suavemente con una pata estirada.

El propósito de las orejeras pronto se hiso claro, con la clase tomando un par para evitar el ser noqueados por las mandrakes que debían re plantar.

Había suficientes orejeras para todos en la clase. Bueno, para todos los humanos de la clase. Axew había sido regresado a su pokeball por Iris después de que este tratara de comer lo verde en el salón, pero Pikachu aun estaba afuera, sin forma de protegerse. Ash descubrió esto justo cuando la Profesora Sprout se movió para tocar las mandrakes fuera de su maseta, muy tarde para notificar a alguien del problema con Pikachu.

'parece que voy a pasar la clase como el año pasado, después de todo…' pensó Ash, quitándose sus orejeras y poniéndolas en la cabeza de Pikachu justo antes de que las mandrakes revelaran su terrible cara cuando la profesora Sprout los saco de su maseta. Solo hubo tiempo de escuchar un terrible, y pilloso alto sonido de llanto dejar la boca de la creatura antes de que el mundo se volviera negro.

* * *

Hubo un colectivo e inaudible jadeo cuando la mandrake dejo la maseta, acompañado por ambos Neville y Ash cayendo al suelo. Mandrakes, como sucedió, parecían un poco a una planta, y un poco a un bebe, y la mayoría de ellos ganaría un concurso de fealdad sin mucho esfuerzo.

La Profesora Sprout puso la mandrake en otra maseta, rodeándola con algo de tierra. Termino su tarea, monitoreando al resto de la clase a quitarse sus orejeras.

"Oh, parece que Neville no se puso las orejeras apropiadamente." Dijo la maestra, entonces noto que Ash también estaba fuera.

"¡Pikapi!" otra vez, el roedor se encontró sentado ansioso alrededor de la inconsciente forma de Ash. 'Estúpido Ash. No pudo dejarme escucharlo en vez…' Pikachu descubrió que realmente no podía culpar a su entrenador; el habría hecho lo mismo si los roles estuvieran inversos.

Cilan toco ligeramente a Ash, mirando algo preocupado. "estará de pie al final de la calase," informo a Iris, poniendo al chico en el suelo. "tú debes quedarte con esas puestas," le dijo a pikachu, quien habia saltado a su amigo e intentaba quitarse las orejeras.

"¡pika, pikachu, pikapi!" dijo Pikachu, mirando a Ash defensivamente. Cilan pareció entender que había dicho; fue con Neville y le quito las orejeras –no le iban a servir de mucho ahora- y las puso en la cabeza de Ash. Era una acción sin sentido, pero hiso que pikcachu se sintiera mejor.

"Listo" Cilan dijo, asegurando las orejeras en su amigo antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Fiel a las palabras de Cilan, Ash despertó justo cuando la lección estaba acabando. Cilan había puesto su planta por él, y todas las mandrakes estaban lejos.

"que.." ash murmuro mientras despertaba. Podía decir que estaba siendo visto por un buen de gente, pero no podía escuchar nada. Regresando sus sentidos, se dio cuenta que la razón de su aparente sordera era que estaba usando un par de orejeas. 'acaso pikachu…'

Ash levanto sus manos para quitarse las orejeras, alertando a pikacho de su despertar.

"¡pikapi!" el ratón grito feliz, frotando su cara contra la de él. No estaba usando ninguna orejera, pero tampoco lo asían Iris o Cilan. Claramente, debía ser seguro para quitárselos.

"Entonces…" dijo Ash con un aire casual, "¿Qué me perdí?"

"toda la clase." La Profesora Sprout estaba tras sus amigos, viéndolo con curiosidad, "¿en que estabas pensando?"

"¡pikachu no tenía un par de orejeras!" dijo Ash, con un ligero tono de 'da ha'

Cilan suspiro, mirando a la profesora. "Se lo dije"

"me asegurare de que Pikachu tenga su par de orejeras, la próxima ves." Dijo la profesora, mirando al resto de los estudiantes quienes empezaron a congregarse cerca, mirando interesados a la conversación. "Clase acabada."

* * *

El resto del dia no fue tan divertido como la primera lección, e involucro menos desmayos. La gente de la primera lección que había visto el ligero sacrificio de Ash pasó un buen tiempo discutiendo y preguntándole el porqué.

Se hiso tan grande en Transfiguración que Mcgonagall termino gritándole a la clase "estense quietos. No me importa lo generoso que sea Ash, solo quiero enseñarles este hechizo" después de eso los estudiantes estuvieron más reservados, aunque algunas miradas preguntonas fueron dirigidas a Ash y Pikachu mientras los dos practicaban el nuevo hechizo juntos.

No fue hasta después de la clase que Ash fue acercado otra vez. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Iris habían ido a buscar a Cilian y decirle que irían a la biblioteca en ves del lago en el almuerzo, mientras Ash se quedaba atrás para responder las preguntas de McGonagall sobre el evento(aparentemente la profesora queria checar que realmente estuviese bien, y los otros no estuviesen molestándole. El le explico la historia, y ella dio un suspiro a sus acciones: "¿Supongo que será en vano decirte que no lo hagas otra vez?", "así es, profesora.")

Ash dejo el salón de clases unos minutos después, prometiendo a McGonagall de decirle si alguien le molestaba. Tan pronto salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy y un grupo de Slytherins.

"Hola…" Ash dijo nervioso, sintiendo las malas intenciones del grupo. Pikachu también las sentía, dejando salir amenazadoras chispas a los segundos años.

"esa rata tuya." Draco no gasto tiempo en hacer valido su punto. Como siempre Pikachu tomo ofensa al ser llamado rata, pero Ash le calmo antes de que pudiera actuar. "¿Cuál es tu relación con él?"

El comentario gano algunas risas, aunque Ash no podía ver el porqué. "¡es mi mejor amigo!" respondió feliz, abrazando a Pikachu para mostrar el punto.

Antes de que pikachu pudiera asentir al dicho, Draco continúo. "¿Qué?, ¿no tienes otros amigos? ¿No te quieren porque tu estas muy interesado en tu preciada rata?"

Ash frunció el ceño. "No. Yo tengo otros amigos. Pero Pikachu es mi mejor amigo." Miro entre los niños, quienes aún encontraban algo gracioso en sus palabras. 'este es el más extraño intento de bullyng….'

Draco miro a Pikachu como juzgándolo, luego miro sus uñas para examinarlas. "Supongo que ustedes son más que amigos entonces. Apuesto a que amas a esa rata tuya, eres todo un fenómeno."

La ira de Ash fue casi visible con un flash de aura por un segundo. "¿Qué hay de malo en amar a tus amigos?"

El grupo alrededor de Draco empezaron a reír al dicho, riéndose feamente mientras se retiraban. "Eso te ase un_ pokephilico_." Dijo Draco mientras se iba, riéndose con los suyos.

"¿un qué?" dijo Ash apenas el grupo se alejó, teniendo solo un encogimiento de hombros por Pikachu en respuesta.

"¿algunas cosas raras que piensan en este universo?" adivino el pokemon. "valla grupo de raritos."

Ash asintió en respuesta, después se encogió. 'no hay punto en tratar de entender lo que dijeron,' decidió, corriendo para encontrarse con sus amigos y ya empezando a olvidar el problema.

* * *

Yop:el autor tampoco dejo nota pero… ¡hey! Dos caps en un día no esta tan mal vdd?


	14. 14 libro2:4

**A/n: y de nuevo con episodios cortos, pero este tiene algunos lindos pokemons para hacerlo mejor. **

Yop: ¡disfruten!

* * *

"¿Por qué estamos en la biblioteca?" se quejo Ash. Era la desimoquinta ves que hacia esa pregunta y aun no resibia una buena respuesta.

"¡Shh!" Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus labios urgentemente. "¡vas a hacer que nos corran!"

Algo irritado, Ash fue con Ron, la única otra persona que no tenia su cabeza dentro de un libro. No menciono el nombre que le dijeron hace un rato, no queria preocupar inesesariamente a todos. Ron habia decidio ocupar su tiempo mirando tristemente a su vara. Estaba rota en dos, no exactamente en mitades, por su encuentro con el sauce boxeador, y ahora estaba unida cpn algo de sinta adeciba. Echaba chisapas peligrosas en ocaciones.

"¿Problemas de varas?" pregunto Ash, mirando la vara tora.

"Sí. Es inútil ahora" confirmo Ron. "No puedo pedir otra; mama se pondría mal."

"¿Puedes reparar una vara?" pregunto Ash, "Super pegamento tal vez pueda…" murmuro, frunsiendo el ceño en concentración mientras pensaba en alguna sugerencia para su desesperado amigo. Era mas difícil de lo que sonaba; las varas contienen energía mágica que no podía solo ser pegada en su lugar. Podia ser areglada –todabia hacia hisps, después de todo. Ash sugirió lo mismo que Ron, quien asintió ausente, no creyendo en las palabras de apoyo

* * *

La ultima lección del día fue Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. El Grupo tenia opiniones mixtas sobre el hecho –con el fraude del año pasado después de que su maestro terminara siendo uno de los seguidores de Voldemort y que iba por sangre, era entendible. Aun así, todos tenían esperanza de que Lockhart seria mejor. Después de todo ¿que tan difícil era ser mejor que un asesino?

Demasiado difícil aparentemente.

"¡cierto!" dijo el nuevo profesor con un movimiento de su vara, enviando papeles a cada uno de sus escritorios. "Espero que hallan leído sus libros en sus vacaciones, porque tendremos un pequeño examen el dia de hoy ¡para ver quien ha estado poniendo atención!"

Ash abrió el examen esperando muchas preguntas sobre hechizos defensivos, y se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró cosas como "¿dual es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?" y "¿Cuál es el regalo de cumpleaños ideal para Lokhart?"

'¿Qué tipo de examen es este?' pregunto Ash, sonriendo a la memoria que salto de una estúpida prueba que una ves tomo y que las respuestas paresian ser diseñadas para que todos perdieran.

Dada la naturaleza de las preguntas, la mayoría de la clase desidio que no era necesario hacerlo en los primeros minutos. Ash desidio usar el pergamino, que de otra manera hubiera sido desperdiciado, en algo mas productivo: sobreros de papel. Tras creas uno chiquito con orificios para cada oreja y que cupiera en la cabeza de pikachu, decidio hacer una espada con los restos del papel.

Pikachu grito su gratitud cuando tomo la espada y la movió. Salto al escritorio de Harry, golpeando al niño suavemente con su 'arma'. Harry río silensiosamente mientras pikachu hacia una lucha, dejando que el pokemon le 'casara' y dejándose caer sobre su mesa dramáticamente cuando Pikachu gano.

Axew salio del cabello de Iris y se unió, pronto la clase se encontró atrapada en la épica aventura de los caballeros Pikachu y Axew, en su misión de robar la Sagrada Pluma del escritorio de Lockhart. Fue una misión cumplida, y Lockhart no noto el dramático y ruidoso final del cuento, una trajica esena de muerte donde Axew lloraba sobre la forma inmóvil de Pikachu.

Los dos pokemon saltaron e hisieron una reverencia, ambos en la parte elevada del piso en el que estaba el escritorio de Lockhart. Ambos hisieron su camino con sus respectivos entrenadores justo cuando Lockhart anuncio que el tiempo del examen se había acabado.

Lockhart encontró su tarea de marcar los papeles mucho mas fácil de lo que esperaba, pues solo habia un exsamen intacto despues del juego entre Pikachu y Axew. Predecible era de Hermione, quien se habia leído los libros las suficientes veces como para saber las respuestas correctas a cada pregunta. Ni siquiera las otras niñas en la clase que clamaban ser fans de Lockhart habian logrado eso: estaban aun distraídas por el superior hechizo de dulzura de pikachu.

La siguiente parte de la lección fue introduccida despues de que Lockhart hubiera discutido, en gran detalle, las respuestas a su examen. Felisito a Hermione por tenerlas todas bien, dándole a Gryfindor diez puntos.

"Ahora…" Lockhart dijo con aire dramático, "Estoy a punto de dejar afuera a las mas diabólicas criaturas conocidas por magos"

Esto gano la atencion de algunos estudiantes mas, significando que no solo era Hermione quien estaba escuchando con atención.

"No tengan miedo, que estare aquí con ustedes. Les presento…" el profesor Lockhart invoco una jaula mientras hablaba, y ahora quitaba la tela que la cubria con esmero, "Hadas Cornish!"

Viendo a las pequeñas criaturas azules en la jaula, algunos estudiantes no pudieron ayudar al reir. Con una rápida advertencia de que las hadas no eran de tomarse a la ligera, Lockhart abrió la jaula.

Inmediatamente, las hadas tomaron el aire e invadieron el salón de clases con una energía increíble, haciendo daño a la estructura y tirando libros y papel donde sea. En segundoes el salón se combirtio en un tremendo lio, las hadas creaban un incontrolabre caos.

El profesor Lockhart gritaba sobre el oseano de creaturas que el les enseñaría a el hechizo que necesitaban para "desterrar las bestias". 'un poco tarde para eso…' peso Iris sarcásticamente mientras ordenaba a Axew golpiarlas con una furia dragon.

El maestro movio su vara en el aire, gritando "Pekipiksi Pesternomi!"

Nada paso.

"bueno eso fue tan útil como un magikarp usando salpicadura." Murmuro Iris cuando las hadas robaron la vara de Lockhart. En su vicion periférica registro a Neville tomado vuelo, siendo colgado en un candelabro del cuarto por sus ropas.

Los estudiantes escaparon del salón cuando Ash e Iris tenían a sus pokemon distrallendo a las hadas para que ninguan escapara al resto de la escuela. Cuando el ultimo de los estudiantes –menos Neville, que aun estaba atrapado en el candelabro- termino de salir, Lockhart se voltio al grupo.

"¿ustedes pueden manejar esto, verdad?" pregunto, metiendo unos papeles en su bolsa y marcando su salida, "tengo que estar en otra parte." Explico cortamente, tomando la ventaja del silensio del grupo para salir coriendo del cuarto y cerando la puerta tras de el.

"Bueno, que tipo." Comento Ron, mirando a la puerta cerada. "dejándonos a nosotros todo el trabajo así por así. Ya puedo ver porque te gusta tanto."

Hermione se sonrojo. "Callate," ladro, "debemos desasernos de estas cosas."

"¡Pikachu!" Ash llamo a su pokemon, quien estaba ocupado manteniendo las hadas a raya con su contra escudo, "usa un Rayo de bajo nivel alrededor de todo el salón!"

Pikachu asintio, cargando la electrisida necesaria por un segundo. "Oh, sí, probablemente deberían cubrirse…" Ash realizo, alertando al resto del grupo justo antes de que Pikachu atacara. Todos se pusieron pechotierra en tiempo para evitar la electricidad, menos Neville, quien estaba muy en el aira para agacharse. Por suerte el trueno era muy débil, por lo que solo quedo algo asombrado.

"¿una manita?" pregunto Neville, ropas humiando por el impacto.

"Oh, sí. Perdon" Ash se disculpo ligeramente, llamado a Charizard para bajar a Neville. "Listo," dijo, ayudando al niño a estar de pie mientras regresaba a su pokemon. "hey, ¿puedes ayudarnos a regresar las hadas a su jaula?"

Neville asintio, y los seis empezaron a recoger las hadas y lanzándolas de nuevo a su jaula. Neville maldesia su mala suerte todo el tiempo, dejando escapar gruñidos de "¿Por qué es siempre a mi?" mientras trabajaba.

Tomo unos diez minutos para regresar todas las hadas y poner el salón en un estado de orden. "Gracias por la ayuda," Harry dijo una ves terminaron, asintiendo ha Neville quien estaba saliendo del salón.

Final mente el grupo dejo el aula.

* * *

Yop: no se ustedes pero a mi me encanto la esena de Pikachu y Axew como caballeros.


	15. 15 libro 2:5

**A/n: ¡el siguiente capítulo está aquí! Es un poco largo que los últimos, pero posiblemente sea capaz de escribir los otros capítulos más largos de ahora en adelante. Tengo más tiempo para escribir también, así que posiblemente haga dos actualizaciones a la semana. Si las hay, serian en lunes y jueves.**

Yop: ¡eso lo dijo el autor original hace un buen de tiempo! Ustedes saben que yo si batallo un poco al momento de los tiempos así que no me anden reclamando luego ¿va?

* * *

"Cielos, ¡el suena inútil!" Cilan jadeo cuando Ron termino de contar el cuento de la primera clase de Defensa. Hermione hiso un ligero puchero al insulto de Lockhart, pero no comento.

Cuando nadie más tenía algo que decir Cilan continúo.

"¡Escuche que Wood está teniendo pruebas para un nuevo Chaser! Esta noche, actualmente. Aunque no quiere que muchos se enteren…"

"¡Oh sí!" Harry recordó, "¡iba a decirte, Ash! Después de que Alicia dijese que saldría, al final del año pasado, hemos estado buscando por un nuevo chaser. Wood dijo que quería que tú lo intentaras."

Ash asintió feliz, agradecido de poder intentar entrar en el equipo. "no creo que dejen a pokemons ¿verdad?" pregunto jugando, pensando en el amor de Charizar para el juego.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿puedes imaginarte la reacción si lo hicieran? Pero creo podemos preguntar si nos pueden ayudar en prácticas, si quedas dentro…"

"¡Sí! ¡Iré a decirle a charizard!" decidió Ash "¡Hey Charizard! ¿Adivina que?" grito, corriendo al final del lago, donde estaba el tipo fuego.

"¡pero no has ganado el lugar aún!" protesto iris. Se volvió a sentar al ver la alegre expresión de Charizard, obviamente desde algunos metros, y suspiro. "valla niño..."

(linia)

Solo cuatro miembros del grupo estuvieron esa noche en el terreno de Quidditch. Ash y Harry ya estaban ahí, habiendo ido primero para estar preparados. Cuando los otros le alcanzaron ya estaban por empezar; Ash solo necesitaba encontrar un casco lo suficientemente pequeño para que pikachu lo usara.

"¡hey chicos! ¿ya mero empiezan?" preguntó Cilan. Harry asintió, mirando a Oliver Wood, quien ya se encontraba en su traje de Quidditch.

"Debemos empezar" le dijo. "¡y ustedes necesitan tomar sus posiciones!"

"Sí. Buena suerte, Ash." Hermione dijo mientras el grupo se iba.

Ash les sonrió mientras se iban, luego regreso a mirar a la selección de cascos. Eventualmente se encogió de hombros y lanzo todos de regreso a la caja. "Te voy a atrapar." Decidió, ganando una sonrisa por parte de Pikachu.

"Bien." anuncio Wood. Miro a los reclutas, algo impresionado de que muchos hubieran llegado. "perdón por el poco tiempo," se disculpó, "pero al menos el rumor hiso su trabajo al hacer que todos ustedes supieran. Ahora," dijo las últimas palabras fuerte, tono cambiando de más formal a exigente, "El primer juego sera pronto, por lo que debemos estar preparados, y tener un chaser totalmente entrenado para entonces. Quien se quede con la posición deberá estar preparado para trabajar duro."

Algunos de los potenciales Chasers se miraron con algo de incertidumbre a la mención de trabajo duro. Ash solo asintió, casi incapaz de contener su emoción, y pikachu lanzo un puño al aire.

"¡tomen el aire!" ordeno olive, tomando su escoba y poniéndose alto. Una vez todos obedecieron, dio la siguiente instrucción: "Vamos a hacer un rápido calentamiento: vuelen alrededor del campo unas veces."

Todos asintieron en entendimiento, haciendo un circulo con forme las manecillas del reloj cerca del limite de la cancha. Aunque no era una carrera, el 'primer lugar' era peleado por la gente al frente.

"Pika pi,pika chu?" pregunto Pikachu, señalando a la gente, que ahora estaban golpeándose ligeramente los unos a los otros.

"No," respondió Ash. "No hay punto, y ¡podemos mostrar nuestras habilidades en todas las demás cosas!"

A pesar de desidir quedarse atrás y no en la competencia, ash se encontró peliando por el lugar ganador solo a dos vueltas del calentamiento. El sonrió a la persona al lado de él, una niña de corto cabello café que volaba fuera de su casco salvajemente, y esta sonrió en respuesta.

El aparente laso formado no la detuvo para tratar- y lograr, a cierto punto- de lanzar a Ash en un pilar, segundo después. El voló pasando el soporte de los estantes, frunciendo el ceño ahora. Un reto había sido puesto –una rivalidad amistosa formada- y él no se iba a quedar atrás.

Ash paso la siguiente hora tratando de hacer todo mejor que la niña, ya sea en el curso de obstáculos o en la ronda donde debían volar cabeza abajo -no tenía idea de que iba a ayudar a los demás, ero le enseño un montón sobre mantener a pikachu en la escoba. La prueba final fue meter goles, y cada candidato debía pasar por el equipo entero de quidditch sin perder la posesión de la Quaffle antes de que entraran a la portería.

Al final, Ash logró esquivar y hacer su camino a través de todos y meter un gol en los suspendidos aros. Siendo el único que paso sin ser tocado, Oliver le dio la posición.

"¡hey!" la temporal rival alcanzo a Ash en mitad de aire antes de que pudiese ir al vestidor, "felicidades."

Ash sonrió. "Gracias. ¡Tú también lo hiciste bien!" comento, dándole a la niña un rápido asentimiento antes de aterrizar.

* * *

La siguiente práctica de Quidditch fue puesta algunos días después. Cuando el equipo llego, ya había alguna gente esperando, como siempre. Una de esas personas era Collin Crevey, quien instantáneamente empezó a tomar fotos de Harry cuando entro.

"me pregunto si estará espiando para otro equipo." Comento Wood, "Talvez Slyterin"

"no, está bien." Dijo Harry, algo irritado. "me ha estado siguiendo y tomando fotos por un tiempo."

"Aparte, no hay necesidad de espiar para Slytherin." Fred agrego, mirando a la entrada del terreno.

"Están aquí en persona." Finalizo George, bajando y siguiendo al resto del equipo con los avansantes Slytherins.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" ladro Wood, fruñendo el ceño al capitán de Slytherin.

"tenemos permiso de Snape. Necesitamos entrenar a nuestro nuevo buscador." Respondió como si nada, señalando a alguien escondido tras los más altos miembros del equipo.

"¿Qué hay de nuestro nuevo chaser?" pregunto Wood, señalando a Ash que estaba atrás, no poniendo atención en lo sucedido y jugando con Charizard y Oshawott con pikachu.

"Tubieron que tener permiso por McGonagall." Dijo el capitán de Slytherin.

"Dios, ¡es el extraño pokemon!" una vos de atrás grito, tomando la atención de Ash.

Draco Malfoy se puso en frente, lo mismo que Ash. "Ugh." Dijo Malfoy disgustado. "solo con verte me enfermo. Vete antes de que traigamos a Snape"

Las palabras de Draco ganaron algunas risas de sus compañeros de equipo, y un gruñido enojado por parte del pokemon más fuerte de Ash.

"¡Whoa! ¡Tranquilo!" Ash grito a Charizard, golpeándolo ligeramente. Regreso a sus pokemons a sus pokebolas y voltio a ver a Draco. "Cállate Draco. Ellos han de ser mis Pokemon, pero eso no significa que los pueda detener si tú me insultas y ellos deciden defenderme."

La advertencia fue suficiente para que Draco retrocediera por unos segundos, en los que Hermione y Ron bajaran de los estantes y se pusieran al lado suyo.

"Hola Weasley." Draco estaba feliz de ver a alguien con quien se podía meter fácilmente. "es bueno ver que el equipo de Gryfindor es tan pobre como tú. Eso es, si el estado de sus escobas es algo que ver."

Ron gruño, y Draco sonrió. Señalando las escobas que eran sostenidas por el resto del equipo slytherin. Todos del mismo tipo, una escoba negra metálica con escrituras doradas en su lado. "¿ves esto? Nimbus dos mil uno, todo el lote. Mi padre las dono al equipo. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien con sus limpiadores."

Hermione rió al comando de Draco. "Al menos ninguno de nuestros miembros compro su lugar. Ellos son puro _talento._"

Draco se sonrojo enojado a eso, ladrando: "nadie pregunto por _tu_ opinan, _sangre sucia_"

Un colectivo jadeo se escuchó por parte de los puros y medios magos a eso. Ash miro a Iris y Cilan, encontrándolos igual de confusos que él. Ron claramente sabía que significaba sangre sucia, y corío a defender a Hermione.

"¡come caracoles Malfoy!" grito, lanzando su vara frente. Cualquiera que fuese el hechizo usado, reboto, dando de lleno en el pecho de Ron.

Hubo un colectivo silencio de segundos mientras que todos esperaban con respiración corta a ver qué haría el hechizo de Ron. Ron abrió su boca mientras temblaba un poco, mirando como su fuese a estar enfermo.

Un caracol salió de la boca en vez de vómito, caminando bajo la barbilla de Ron al suelo antes de seguir su camino.

Unos caracoles después se hiso obvio que no estarían deteniéndose en un rato. Cilan y Hermione ayudaron a Ron a salir de los ojos y la cámara de Colin mientras Ash y Harry fueron a quitarse su uniforme de Quidditch. Iris y ellos regresaron unos minutos después y fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

"¿estás bien Ron?" Iris pregunto mientras ella y los otros dos niños entraban a la cabaña de Hagrid. Él estaba sobre una cubeta, tosiendo miserablemente oto caracol cada ciertos segundos.

Hagrid se sentó al lado suyo, sobando su espalda. "es mejor que esperamos a que pase." Aviso.

"¿Qué es un sangre sucia?" pregunto insolentemente Ash, mirando como pikachu saltaba de el a Hermione. Eso era una verdadera señal de que Hermione estaba triste, era mucho más obvio por la aura triste que la rodeaba. Casi lastimaba el ver por su aura visión, aunque ash peso que eso era un signo de que su sentir de emociones se hacía mejor.

"Significa sangre impura." Dijo Hermione, no reaccionando a los lindos tratos de Pikachu. "es un verdadero feo termino para magos que nacen de muggles"

"¡eso es estúpido!" exclamo Ash, mirando incrédulo entre los otros magos para checar si era verdad. Y lo era. "¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre con algo? Nadie en mi universo tiene idea de lo que es un mago, y eso no me hace peor que todos aquí, ¿verdad?"

Al punto de vista de Ash, Hermione sacudió su cabeza. Su tristeza menos fuerte y pudo notar las palmaditas que Pikachu le daba en la cabeza.

Hagrid sonrió al escenario, y hubo calma en el grupo por unos momentos antes de que Ron tuviese terrible tos que llevo a lo que el afectivamente llamo un 'ataque de caracol'. Y ciertamente, un caracol salió momentos después, cayendo con un plop en la cubeta.

"ugh" ron tembló, mirando a los caracoles caminar en la cubeta.

Ash miro a Ron, quien aún sacaba baba, y frunció el ceño. '¿de dónde salen esos caracoles?' cerro sus ojos, buscando el lugar donde se originaban.

Encontró la fuente en el tórax de Ron y se puso a corregir el problema. Poniendo aura en el lugar donde sentía la magia, tratando de escanearla. Mientras ponía aura en el punto de magia, pudo sentir como se cancelaba. 'huh, así que aura puede cancelar magia…' se dio cuenta.

Nadie sospecho que algo aparte había terminado con la carrera de caracoles, y Ron estaba muy aliviado de que el hechizo se hubiese acabado para pensar en algo más.

Mientras ron se quitaba la baba de su boca y ponía la cubeta llena de caracoles lejos, el resto del grupo se preparó para regresar al castillo. La caracola experiencia de Ron no le afecto nada en su apetito, según parece, mientras que se enterraba en su comida con el usual vigor en el gran comedor esa tarde.

* * *

Yop: ¡dato curiosito! En la versión original Draco se refiere a Hermione como mudblood lo que termina siendo sangre lodosa. Algo muy difícil de adaptar así que decidí dejarle como esta en el libro traducido "Sangre sucia"

Como quiera que sea aquí dejo como se supone debió haber quedado la traducción.

Ash: ¿Qué es sangre lodosa?

Hermione: significa sangre sucia. Es una fea forma de referirse a magos que nacemos de Muggles.

¡Dato curioso 2! Chaser se traduce como perseguidor, más que nada el término se utiliza en carreras, como no tengo un buen aseso a internet y el libro me lo leí en una biblioteca que se encuentra en remodelación tras un incendio. (y no me acuerdo como se les llamaba en español) decidí dejarle con el nombre original.


	16. 16 libro 2:6

**A/n: Bueno, no logre subir un nuevo capítulo el jueves pasado… whoopsy doopsy. No hay escusa; lo olvide completamente. Espero subir capitulo este jueves. Ahora a escribir más sobre dragones…. **

Yop: disfruten.

* * *

Harry y Ron descubrieron durante la semana que su detención seria el sábado. Ambos se quejaron de su mala suerte por un momento, pero Hermione no tubo simpatía por ellos; diciéndoles constantemente que se lo habían buscado.

El sábado, Ash fue con Harry y Ron mientras buscaban el lugar en que su detención seria llevada a cabo. El planeaba ir a la biblioteca (Iris había preguntado de manera juguetona si se encontraba enfermo cuando anuncio esto, para su irritación) y tratar de encontrar un libro de aura. Ash pensó que ya que había pasado un año activando su conocimiento de su poder, era un tiempo de que hiciera algo productivo actualmente.

Ash se despidió cuando ellos entraron el cuarto de los trofeos y la oficina de Lockhart, no siendo capaz de decir cual castigo era peor. Hiso su camino rápidamente a la biblioteca, esperando tener suficiente tiempo de lectura.

"Bien Pikachu," murmuro Ash, "tan pronto encuentres un libro de aura, tráelo aquí, ¿okay?"

Su compañero asintió. Ambos yendo a diferentes direcciones para encontrar los libros.

Tomo un tiempo, pero eventualmente Pikachu encontró algo. El tirulo era difícil de leer –estaba cubierto de polvo y claramente antiguo- pero estaba seguro de que la palabra aura estaba ahí en alguna parte. Lo saco e intento llevarlo con Ash, pero era muy pesado y el polvo que caía solo hacia al ratón toser.

Ash sintió la frustración en el aura de Pikachu mientras extendía su energía y corrió con el pokemon. Tomo el libro de las manos de su amigo y quito el polvo de la portada. Decía: El Misterio del Aura.

"Esto es genial, amigo." Felicito Ash, llevando el viejo libro a la mesa. Hiso ruido a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Ash para mantener el silencio, ganándose un irritado shush por parte de la bibliotecaria.

Ash abrió la portada y miro el contenido. Primero estaba una introducción al aura, y luego habían capítulos detallando sus usos; diferentes y famosos usuarios de aura del pasado; una sección explicando por qué los usuarios de aura se estaban haciendo raros ('esto debe ser antiguo' Ash pensó a esto, recordando como le habían dicho que los aura guardianes básicamente habían sido extintos unos años después de la muerte de Sir Aron) y finalmente pokemon y aura.

Ash ojeo, sobre la introducción, leyendo con algo de dificultad las primeras medio borradas páginas.

"Usar el aura es un arte delirante; tener un control maestro sobre la misma esencia de la vida, trágicamente, se está haciendo más raro. Aura es descrita como la fuerza vital, vista distintivamente de azul por todos los usuarios de aura. Los aura guardianes son los héroes de las tierra; usan su poder para ayudar a los que están en necesidad de. Pero ¿Qué es lo que les da a esas personas el poder de controlar el aura mejor que los demás? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pueden hacer? ¿Por qué están desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra?, y ¿Qué tienen que ver los pokemon con todo esto? La respuesta a estas preguntas y otras serán reveladas en tu transcurso de leer este libro, y a mí también mientras lo escribo. Sígueme, en mi búsqueda de revelar los misterios del aura…" Ash leyó en voz alta, murmurando para que solo pikachu pudiera escuchar.

"Wow, eso suena… bueno… ¡misterioso!" Ash murmuró alto, casi provocando a la bibliotecaria otra vez.

La introducción era varias páginas de más o menos lo mismo, y tomo un increíble largo tiempo para leer, en parte debido a las habilidades básicas de Ash para leer, su bajo nivel de concentración y la mala calidad de las páginas del libro haciendo difícil ver, y más leer.

Ash leyó por otra hora antes de que su dificultada concentración pasara a cerrar los ojos y eventualmente ambos, él y su pokemon estaban dormidos en la mesa, roncando ligeramente con sus caras plantadas en el libro.

_"Ven…ven a mi…"_ una voz saco a Ash de su siesta, y miro salvajemente alrededor en busca de su proveniencia.

_"Déjame romperte…"_ la misma vos sonó otra vez, y Ash dejo salir su aura para buscar al que hablaba.

_"Déjame desmembrarte…"_ Ash se detuvo cuando descubrió que cualquiera que estuviese hablando estaba en la pared de alguna forma. Despertó a Pikachu y murmuró, pidiéndole que escuchara.

_"Déjame matarte…"_ Ambos, entrenador y pokemon lo escucharon esta vez. Pikachu parpadeo, entendiendo las palabras pero no el lenguaje del que venían. Era como hablar con un compañero pokemon; mientras que no compartían un lenguaje en común eran capases de entenderse unos a otros de forma instintiva. Era solo los humanos que habían sido maldecidos con la falta de esta habilidad traductora.

Ash se paró, dejando su vista en donde había sentido el aura mientras dejaba la biblioteca y entraba al corredor. Estaba en su camino de regreso, teniendo un ojo atento para cualquier cosa inusual, cuando se topó con Harry.

Ash reconoció la incertidumbre en el niño inmediatamente. "¿estás bien?"

"Yo… Sí. Solo escuche algunos sonidos extraños." Harry estaba sorprendido de ver a Ash tensarse a eso. '¿también los escucho?'

"Un… ¿una especie de sonido seseante? ¿Pidiendo que le dejaras hacerte cosas?" preguntó Ash.

Harry asintió frenéticamente. "Sí, eso es. Extraño… Lockhart dijo que no escuchó nada…"

Ambos niños hicieron su camino de vuelta al cuarto común de Gryffindor. Todavía repitiéndose en su mente cuando entraron al dormitorio de los niños, alistándose para la cama y poniéndose bajo las sabanas. Ash estaba en el proceso de meter a Pikachu cuando Ron apareció en la puerta.

"Finalmente termine," Ron jadeo, colapsando en su cama. "tuve que limpiar uno de los trofeos doble vez. Estuve tallándolo por horas."

Ron rodo dramáticamente. "Aun puedo verle: 'Servicios Especiales a la escuela: Tom Riddle." Se levantó y empezó a localizar su piyama mientras hablaba. "lo detesto, quien quiera que fuese. Toda la tierra en ese cuarto me hiso estornudar sobre él." Ron explico. "¡horas!" exclamo para efecto, terminando de alistarse para la cama y yendo directo a dormir.

Ash y Harry se miraron, encogieron de hombros, y luego se durmieron.

Con la extraña vos distrayéndole, Ash fallo en notar lo extraño que era encontrar información de su universo en otro.

* * *

El tiempo, como usualmente, corría en Hogwarts. El año escolar realmente entro pateando y de pronto todos se encontraban lidiando con tarea. Ash aún no encontraba más tiempo para leer su libro de aura, algo que le disgustaba grandemente. Las primeras páginas habían sido fascinantes, aunque algo no informativo, como vio.

La gran cantidad de lecciones con los Hufflepuff era una gran mejoría del año pasado. Parecía que Slytherin pasaba más tiempo con Ravenclaw ahora, solo compartiendo clases con Griffindor en pociones y transfiguraciones. Estaban con Ravenclaw para Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, y la clase completa había decidido que era inútil tratar de aprender algo con Lockhart cerca (menos Hermione, quien insistía debía tener _alguna_ competencia).

Una negativa de ese año era que Draco no había renunciado en la idea de molestar a Ash, aunque solo lo ponía en pequeñas confrontaciones entre clases y siempre las alargaba solo cuando eran Ash y Pikachu. Ash aún no le contaba a alguien, debido a que no habían pasado de inocentes nombres en algo más siniestro, y esperaba que nunca lo hiciera.

Unos días antes de Halloween Harry logro que lo invitaran a él y los otros a una fiesta de fallecimiento de Casi Decapitado Nick, lo que fue recibido con vareas reacciones. Ash estaba emocionado a la idea, y también lo estaban Iris y Cilan, pero Harry y Ron estaban más reluctantes,

Hermione no tenía una verdadera opinión, pero no dudo en recordar a Harry que él había prometido al fantasma que irían, así que ahora debía ir.

Así que, ocho seres vivientes hicieron su camino a la fiesta para fantasmas: dos pokemon y seis humanos.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en los calabozos, y no era un placentero lugar. Las decoraciones eran todas relacionadas a Halloween, y mesas llenas de comida podrida estaban alrededor del cuarto. Las insanitarias condiciones no eran problema para los fantasmas, con la falta del sentido del olfato, pero para los invitados vivos no tanto.

A mitad de la fiesta, un grupo de fantasmas entraron por las paredes. Todos iban a caballo, galopando alrededor y lanzando sus totalmente decapitadas cabezas en el aire para efecto dramático.

Ash noto con interés como a pesar de que los fantasmas en general eran negros en su visión aura, como otras creaturas muertas, era posible sentir los celos del señor Nick mientras veía los jinetes sin cabeza hacer sus trucos. 'Creo debo mejorar en esto' noto.

"¡hola Sir Nicholas!" el líder dijo jovialmente, pero con un asomo de burla en su tono. "¿aún trata de unirse a los cazadores sin cabeza?"

Casi decapitado Nick asintió, creando gran entretenimiento entre los jinetes.

"Bueno, lo dije una vez y lo diré otra vez" el fantasma perdió su tono político, pero aún tenía la expresión placentera, "Casi decapitado no es suficiente. Sí no se zafa, no lo aceptamos."

Con esas palabras, el y su banda se fueron flotando. Los seis humanos fruncieron el ceño, no gustándoles para nada la actitud del fantasma. Sir Nick miro abajo desahuciado, y después de unas incomodas palabras de consolación, los únicos miembros vivos de la fiesta se fueron.

Fue solo cuando caminaban por los obscuros corredores que descubrieron exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la fiesta empezó. Siendo casi la hora de queda, y si no llegaban pronto a sus respectivos cuartos comunes se encontrarían en un montón de problemas.

De pronto, Ash, Pikachu y Harry rompieron en atención. Habían escuchado la vos de la detención, hablando por las paredes.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Iris, ganándose un shush en regreso. Ella parecía a punto de volver a hablar y decir lo rudo que habían sido, cuando ambos levantó su mano para pedir silencio, escuchando con atención.

"¿lo escuchan? Pregunto Harry.

"¿Escuchar que?" Hermione respondió con otra pregunta. Entonces solo Ash y Harry podían escucharle de los humanos presentes.

"Esta voz…" explico Ash, "Es como… diciendo algo acerca de… ¿matar?" la última palabra fue dicha más urgentemente cuando Ash descubrió lo que la voz decía, y corrió corredor abajo. "¡Viene por aquí!" anuncio, siguiendo el movimiento con su habilidad aura.

Los otros no tuvieron opción más que seguirle a este punto. Ash y Harry los guiaban a la fuente de la voz, deteniéndose en seco a la mitad del camino cuando la vos desapareció de pronto y notaron algo en las paredes.

"La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, Enemigos del heredero… cuidado…" Cilan leyó, mirando a las palabras escritas con sangre.

Ash miro abajo al sentir un aura no familiar. Usualmente, las cosas parecen pulsar y moverse constantemente, pero esta estaba quieta. Ash miro abajo al charco y vio el reflejo de un gato en este.

"Señora Norris…" murmuró, mirando a la petrificada forma de la gata de Flich.

Justo entonces, estudiantes empezaron a hacer su camino de regreso del festival de Halloween. Draco liderando el grupo, que se detuvo cuando la gente noto la sangre en la pared.

"¿Enemigos del heredero cuidado?" dijo burlonamente, antes de que su tono se volviera negro y rasposo. Hablando directamente a Hermione ahora. "ustedes siguen, sangres sucias."

* * *

Yop: debo de admitir que la primera vez que leí este capitulo me sorprendí del hecho que hubiera un libro de aura y pokemons en la biblioteca de la escuela y luego con el giro enorme que tubo al finalizar el capitulo.


	17. 17 libro 2:7

**A/n: Es tarde, ¡pero aun es jueves! Disfruten del ultimo –pero algo corto que los otros dos- capituló! **

Yop: ¡disfruten!

* * *

EL siguiente en hacerse camino entre la gente fue el mismo Flich. Se movió sobre su amado gato y dejo escapar un lamentero quejido bajo. Ash tembló al dolor que la desesperanza del hombre causo, aun cuando no estaba viendo emociones activamente.

"¡Tu!" Flich anuncio dramáticamente, apuntando a la persona más cercana que vio. Esta resulto ser un perplejo Harry. "¡Tu _mataste_ a la señora Norris! ¡Tu la _mataste_! Tu…" el habla de Flich se hicieron moqueos a este punto; estaba demasiado triste por su gata como para hacer algo más.

"Calmate, Argus." Dumbledore arribo a la escena rápidamente, "la señora Norris no está muerta, solo paralizada"

Entonces guío al desamparado hombre en la oficina más cercana, desasiendo el público pero quedándose con Harry y sus amigos cerca. Los seis de ellos, al igual que el dueño de la oficina (infortunadamente, Lockhart), la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape siguieron a Dumbledore en el cuarto.

El momento en que las puertas se cerraron Filch volvió a su acusación. "¡él lo hiso! ¡Te digo que el lo hiso! ¡el sabe, el sabe que soy un – un squib! ¡el hiso… a la señora Norris!" otra vez Dumbledore tubo que calmar al hombre, mirando a un totalmente preocupado Harry.

"¿lo hiciste?" pregunto simplemente el director.

"No… yo estaba.. Nosotros solo…"

"Debo admitir, esto suena sospechoso." Dijo Snape, "¿Dónde estaban ustedes seis sino fue en el banquete?"

Ash tuvo que responder a eso, estando más en forma que Harry porque no había sido acusado de asesinato. "Estábamos en una fiesta –Sir Nick nos invitó a todos. Estábamos en nuestro camino de regreso, y vimos la… bueno, eso."

La explicación de Ash fue más o menos aceptada, sin futuras preguntas. Filch fue dicho que las mandrakes que los segundos años estaban cuidando podrían restablecer a la Señora Norris, y luego los niños fueron enviados de vuelta a sus cuartos comunes.

Cilan se separó del grupo unos corredores arriba con un amable movimiento de mano. Mientras que los cinco continuaron el camino a la torre, Ron hablo.

"Bueno que no mencionaran lo de seguir las voces."

Esto gano miradas extrañas por Ash y Harry. "¿por qué?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, escuchar cosas que nadie más puede no es exactamente una cosas buena, incluso en el mundo de los magos." Elaboro Hermione.

* * *

Por los siguientes días, a escuela estaba alerta. Rumores sobre el misterioso ataque habían ido rápidamente, y era el mayor tópico de chismes en la escuela. Los rumores eran mayormente sobre quién podía ser el heredero de Slytherin.

Ginny parecía demasiado molesta con los eventos. Ron lo dejo de lado, diciendo que estaba tanto en su hermana por ser una persona de gatos, pero Ash reconocía culpa cuando la sentía. Aunque no podía sacar una razón para ello, así que lo ignoro.

Hermione empezó a frecuenciar la biblioteca, y ocasionalmente Ash le acompañaba. El y Pikachu siempre iban con la intención de encontrar un lugar calmado para leer el libro de aura, pero terminaba ayudando a Hermione con su búsqueda, sin encontrar un lugar ideal para esconderse.

Fue en una de esas visitas que Hermione noto que todos los libros de Hogwarts: una historia, no estaban. Aparentemente, ella y Ash no eran los únicos interesados por el muevo misterio que se había presentado. En cualquier caso, esto dejo a los dos sin nada que leer, así que se unieron al grupo en el lago durante su tiempo libre.

* * *

La siguiente lección de historia mágica fue la más interesante desde que Binns empezó a enseñar la materia. Por primera vez en la historia viva, alguien levanto la mano durante la clase.

Fue demasiada la sorpresa para que Binns detuviera su lección sobre la guerra de los golbins. "¿sí?" dijo, mirando curioso a Hermione.

"Estaba preguntándome, si usted sabe algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos." Dijo abruptamente Hermione. Sus palabras captaron inmediatamente la atención de la clases, y por primera vez en años el profesor de historia se encontró con una clase llena de estudiantes poniendo total atención a el.

"Uhh…" Parecía como si fuese a reusarse, pero luego cambio su mente. "Bueno. Hogwarts fue fundada, como ya lo saben, cientos de años atrás por cuatro magos que tienen los nombres de las casas ahora. La escuela proveía de educación para cualquiera que tuviese magia, pero Salazar Slytherin no estaba de acuerdo con eso. El pensaba que magia solo debía ser enseñada solo a los 'pura sangre'. Cuando los otros se reusaron a aceptar sus demandas de hacer la entrada a la escuela más selectiva, se fue."

Binns dio un rápido chequeo alrededor del salón, asombrado de encontrar a todos poniendo actual atención a sus palabras. "como sea, la leyenda dice que Slytherin construyo una cámara secreta en la escuela, que solo su heredero sería capaz de abrir."

La clase imaginaba la cámara con asombro mientras Binns continúo. "y eso es todo. Una leyenda. La escuela ha sido buscada y no se ha encontrado esa cámara." Dijo con finalidad, regresando a su lección de la guerra entre golbins.

* * *

"¡Ese chico está loco!" Ron anuncio después de que dejaron la lección. "no dejar que nadie que no fuera sangre pura entrara a Hogwarts… ¿se pueden imaginar si alguien intenta eso ahora?"

Ash asintió ausentemente, preguntándose de las implicaciones si la cámara se abría ahora. Claramente, el heredero estaba en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

"Dijiste que Bins dijo era solo una leyenda."Cilan apunto sin importancia. "No puedes creer _todo_ lo que escuchas; yo no creo que es realmente cierto."

"Se me olvido que hablaba con el señor Ciencia," gruño Iris. "Escucha; ahora sabemos que Binns puede ser interesante…"

"¿Binns puede ser interesante?" una voz tras de ellos pregunto. El acompañante flash de la cámara revelo que era Colin Creevey. "¡Hola Harry!" continuo, feliz como siempre, "¿Adivina que estaban diciendo alguna gente de mi clase? Ellos decían que tú eras el-"

Y con esas palabras, Colin fue llevado por el mar de gente. Harry descubrió inmediatamente que la gente pensaba que el era el heredero, y la idea le sentía mal de algún modo. ¿Por qué pensarían eso en primer lugar? ¡Una simple coincidencia, y de pronto era acusado de todo! Aunque, un pensamiento obscuro cruzo su mente mientras describía los rumores que talvez sean reales; nadie sabe quién es, así que no podían aprobar nada. Talvez tenga sentido; esa debería ser la causa del porque el sombrero pensó que iría bien en Slytherin.

No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, mientras que Ash lo saco de sus pensamientos con un rápido empuje y los seis estudiantes hicieron su camino a la siguiente lección.

* * *

En el almuerzo, el grupo se dividió en dos. Los entrenadores pokemon fueron al lago como siempre, necesitando dar a sus pokemon comida y aire fresco. Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a la escena del crimen, tratando de encontrar alguna evidencia.

No fue hasta que todos regresaron al cuarto común de Gryffindor por la noche que el trio logro el tiempo para compartir su cuento.

"Encontramos a esta fantasma, Myrtle la llorona. ¡Está loca! Solo flotaba y hacia esos extraños sonidos de llanto muy fuertes, pero completamente inútiles. ¡No sabía nada!" hablo Ron, agregando drama mientras recontaba su visita.

Los entrenadores pokemon asintieron, tomando la poca nueva información. Todo lo que sabían era que el fantasma había fallado en notar algo fuera de lo ordinario. Así que, la percepción era buena.

"Apuesto a que fue Malfoy." Ron dijo abruptamente. "Sabemos que odia a los hijos de muggle, ¿verdad? ¡y está en Slytherin!"

Hermione asintió, tomándolo en cuenta. "Sí, nosotros no lo sabríamos si se lo preguntamos." Sonrió. "Por suerte, se la poción para hacerlo hablar."

Hermione rápidamente introdujo el concepto de la poción multijugos. Era una poción que podía hacer que el bebedor cambiara a otra persona por una hora, eso si podían encontrar un cabello o una muestra de ADN de la persona para agregar a la pócima.

Hermione explico que podía hacerla sin mucha dificultad; el único problema sería el tiempo. Tomaba un mes para hacerse, así que debían empezar pronto.

Todos asintieron a la idea, y fue decidido. Ahora solo faltaba el libro, y los ingredientes.


	18. 18 libro 2:8

A/N: es lunes, lo que significa ¡nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfruten!

Yop: ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Obtener el libro actualmente fue la parte sencilla. Estaba en el área restringida, lo que significaba que necesitaban el permiso de un profesor para tomarlo.

Iris sugirió que fueran por Lockhart para que le ayudara en esa parte, usando a Hermione para que fuera por él y firmara el permiso, con la idea de que era un autógrafo. Esto fue fácil ya que Lockhart firmo el autógrafo muy entusiasta.

Después de unos comentarios de Ron acerca de lo fácil que fue engañar al profesor, fueron a la biblioteca. Se llevaron el libro poco después de llegar e hicieron su camino a uno de los baños de niñas para empezar el brebaje.

"Esto es complicado," Hermione admito con un movimiento de cabeza. "no tanto para mi, pero estaba en lo cierto al adivinar que se llevara un tiempo en completarse."

Con eso empezó a trabajar, dejando al resto del grupo a sentirse algo inútil.

Cilan, siendo el buen chef que era, ofreció su ayuda, que Hermione aceptó alegremente.

* * *

Mientras dejaban que la poción se hirviera, el primer partido de Quidditch del año estaba por empezar. Era contra Slytherin, y con sus escobas artísticas, Gryffindor tenía una severa desventaja.

Harry había sido dicho de manera apoyativa "Opten la snitch o muere tratando" por parte de Wood, y con esas palabras de sabiduría, el juego empezó.

Jugar contra otro equipo que quiere ganar con las mismas ganas que el tuyo y no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos para poder lograrlo era mucho más difícil que tratar de jugar contra un montón de gente amigable, como pronto descubrió Ash. Estaba algo entrado en el juego, encontrando casi difícil mantenerse al tanto con las cosas que pasaban.

Unos minutos después, Ash descubrió que debería cambiar a su visión aura si quería mantenerse con los otros. La visión aura era más clara que su visión actual recientemente, y encontraba algunas cosas más fáciles si lo usaba. Aunque usarla por más de una hora le cansaba considerablemente, así que Ash esperaba que el partido no durara más que eso.

Unos segundos después Ash noto una extraña aura viendo de una de los blugers. Estaba claramente encantado con un poderos hechizo, y Ash decidió mantener un ojo en este mientras jugaba.

Atrapo la bola cuando se la pasaron, lanzándola a Katie como había sido dicho temprano. Aparentemente ella era muy buena en anotar, así que los otros chasers se hacían cargo de que ella lograra llegar al otro lado de la cancha, con la bola. Un chaser de Slytherin noto que sus ojos estaban cerrados, diciendo cosas respecto a eso.

"Y aparentemente el nuevo chaser de Gryffindor le gusta jugar a ciegas!" claramente, el comentarista escucho el comentario. "¡veremos que tan bien le funciona la estrategia pronto!"

Ash estaba muy ocupado tratando de adivinar que andaba mal con la bluger como para preocuparse con el resto del partido apropiadamente. No había encontrado ningún mayor cambio en la forma que se movía, no podía decirle a alguien, como estaba encantada; ellos querrían saber cómo.

Hiso otro pase a Katie, esquivando dos de los cercanos Slytherins. Una bulger, la que no estaba encantada, iba hacia el, y animo a la escoba para esquivarla.

"¡bien! ¡Parece que Ash es bueno al jugar con los ojos cerrados! ¡Una habilidad muy interesante!" Por muy interesante que fuera, no estaba ganando muchos comentarios positivos en el campo. Los Slytherins estaban burlándose de el por ello, diciendo cosas de su extraña habilidad, y los Gryffindors pensaban que estaba presumiendo.

No paso mucho antes de que el problema con la bluger se hiso claro: estaba obsesionado con Harry. Pensando en el incidente de la escoba encantada el año pasado, Ash no pudo ayudar más que pensar que Harry tenia mala suerte cuando se trataba del primer partido de Quidditch en la temporada.

Ash tuvo que esquivar en seco, la hechizada bluger casi le golpea para llegar a su objetivo. Por suerte Fred llego a la cosa justo a tiempo y con un masivo golpe, la lanzo por el aire a un grupo de Slytherins, Nunca los alcanzo; se dio la vuelta unos cuantos metros de ellos, y fue contra el bate de George.

Los gemelos quedaron atrapados así por un tiempo, tratando infinitamente de separar la bluger de su amigo.

Durante la confusión tomada por la bluger, Ash tomo la quiffle otra vez. Sin ver a Katie en ningún lugar cercano para pasársela, cruzo el campo el mismo. 'esquiva' fue todo lo que le dijo a la escoba que hiciera, concentrado en la mejor forma de anotar. Para el tiempo que la escoba había movido su camino a los aros Ash tenía un plan, y anoto.

El público se puso salvaje, feliz de que pasara algo interesante otra vez. Ash agradeció a la escoba y regreso con Harry y su bludger.

Aún con el gol de Ash, Slytherin estaban seis puntos arriba. Harry hiso que Fred y George regresaran al jugo propiamente, prometiendo que se cuidaría de la extraña bluger el mismo. Con algo de disgusto asintieron, y el juego se restableció.

Gryffindor empezó a ganar puntos otra vez ahora que Fred y George estaban con ellos, y Harry logro hacer algunas acrobacias para mantenerse en su escoba. Ganándose algunas palabras por Draco, quien fallo en notar que la snitch volaba frenéticamente al lado de su oreja. Harry voló a la bola dorada, obteniendo un brazo roto en el proceso por parte de su bluger.

Logro volar a pesar del dolor y atrapar la snitch como quiera que sea, aterrizando de manera no graciosa en el piso. Todos corrieron a ayudar a Harry cuando el partido termino, pero la bluger tenía otras ideas. Aun iba por Harry, y Harry seguía esquivando. Finalmente Ash decidió que era suficiente y voló a la bluger.

Pikachu intento freira, pero sin mucho gane. Simplemente era demasiado rápida como para ser golpeada. Ash voló bajo y espero a que la bola viniera por él, tratando de atraparla con un puño lleno de aura.

El atrape fue parcialmente sucesivo; logro detener la bola y cancelar el daño, pero si hiso algo al brazo de Ash en el proceso. El grito en dolor, cayendo de la escoba y aun con la bludger.

Ambos, él y pikachu aterrizaron con un thud en la arena, habiendo caído solo algunos pies. La bluger quedo inmóvil en el piso ahora que ya no tenía magia rodeándola, y Ash suspiro en alivio. Se arrastró hasta con Harry, Pikachu soportándolo un poco, antes de caer al suelo.

Al lado de la escena estaba Lockhart, hablando algunas tonterías sobre su 'magia sanadora'. Harry trato de detenerle, pero sin resultado. El profesor logro convertir el brazo de Harry a hule, moviendo todos los huesos, antes de que Madame Pomfrey llegara a la escena.

Por suerte, el mismo daño no fue infectado en Ash, quien aún tenía sus huesos rotos. Fueron pronto curados y Ash fue enviado al Gran Salón para comer, diciendo una pequeña disculpa a Hary mientras se iba.

* * *

Esa noche, Ash y Pikachu encontraron otra chance de leer el libro de aura. Lo abrieron en donde lo habían dejado la última vez: el primer capítulo. Usuarios de Aura, al parecer de eso se trataba. Ash miro a la página y empezó a leer.

"Los usuarios de Aura han encontrado muchos usos para su habilidad. La más común es la visión aura, una buena técnica que es el punto inicial para la mayoría de los que apenas descubrieron su habilidad. Mientras esta se hace más avanzada, lo general parece convertirse en menos común. Un ejemplo de esa habilidad es la habilidad para hablar y entender pokemon; un usuario de aura que entreviste tenia esta habilidad perfeccionada la describió como 'una extensión de leer emociones, tan profunda que tú actualmente entiendes lo que dicen. Al principio solo lo pude hacer con un pokemon al que era cercano, pero eventualmente pude entender a todos los que encontré." Ash detuvo su lectura ahí, mirando a pikachu alegremente.

"¡Podre entenderte! ¡y a todos los otros pokemon!" grito susurro y fue chitado, pero Ash continuo leyendo.

"La física manifestación del aura es sin duda alguna la más difícil de archivar. Un usuario de aura empezara con débiles aura esferas, trabajando su camino hasta formar unas totales y terminar con la habilidad de crear barreras física son su aura. Aunque me han dicho que esto es posible, no he encontrado a un usuario lo suficientemente suficiente para poner una."

Ash continuo leyendo, encontrando más acerca de las otras habilidades que el ya gano. Eventualmente la biblioteca cerró y no tuvo otra opción más que regresar a su dormitorio.

* * *

"¿Qué?" Ron exclamo, mirando a Harry con una pieza de tostada cayendo por su boca.

Harry había atrapado al grupo en el desayuno, contándoles lo del último ataque.

"Sí. Colin. Y su cámara… estaba totalmente quemada, lo que fuera que estuviese adentro, así que no hay fotos del atacante".

El grupo parpadeo a la nueva información. Claramente la poción multijugos necesitaba completarse pronto, de otra manera otro estudiante seria atacado.

Las noticias del ataque corrió tan rápido como la primera vez, y pronto toda la escuela estaba murmurand con rumores y chismes de nuevo.

Todos coincidieron que la poción Multijugos era su nueva prioridad, y que el mejor tiempo de usarlo sería en navidad, ya que Draco estaría quedándose en Hogwarts ese año.

* * *

"Y entonces Snape quería culpar a Harry, ¡pero no había evidencia!" finalizo Ash su cuento recontando el cuento de como habían logrado robar algunos ingredientes que necesitaban del cuarto para pociones.

Cilan asintió, continuando en poner la comida pokemon en sus respectivos platos. El grupo estaba una vez más en el lago alimentando los pokemon.

Cuando los pokemons fueron llamados para comer, tres estudiantes llegaron para hablar con ellos.

"Hola, estamos interesados en sus pokemon" uno de ellos dijo.

Ash gruño, sintiendo las malas intenciones. Concentrándose un poco más se dio cuenta que el trio era en realidad el Equipo Rocker disfrazado.

"Déjenlo ya, Equipo Rocket." Dijo, algo aburrido. El trio se congelo a sus palabras y salto atrás, revelando sus uniformes.

"¿Otra vez ustedes?" pregunto Hermione incrédula.

"¡Prepárense para los problemas, los bobos se están haciendo buenos!" inicio el lema con vigor Jessie.

"¡y que sean dobles! ¿Talvez debimos usar un sombrero?" continuo James. Hicieron todo el lema, actuando dramáticamente.

En el tiempo próvido, los entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemon. Para cuando el Equio Rocket termino no había nada que robar.

"¡Ha!" Iris ríos en celebración, "¡Les regresamos sus trucos!"

El trio otra vez maldijeron su mala suerte.

"hey, ¿Cómo fue que ustedes llegaron a este universo?" preguntó Cilan. Haciendo un buen punto: ellos no habían sido enviados por Arceus, ¿así que como llegaron?

"¡El jefe nos trajo!" anunciaron felizmente, y súbitamente descubrieron su error. Copiando la frase de Hagrid 'no tuve que decir eso', se lanzaron al cielo con sus jetpacks.

Esto dejo a seis confusos y algo disgustados estudiantes en el lago para sacudir la cabeza y regresar a sus pokemon a comer.

* * *

"¿Club de duelo?" pregunto Cilan mientras que el grupo hacia su camino al gran comedor. Había pasado una semana desde que el Equipo Rocket ataco, y el trio criminal no habian sido ni pensados durante ese tiempo.

"Sí." Dijo Iris. "probablemente será inútil: Lockhart lo arreglo. ¡Pero puede ser divertido, así que iremos de todos modos!"

Cilan no pudo disgustarse con esa lógica, mientras que simplemente asentía y entraba al comedor.

El cuarto estaba especialmente arreglado para el club, con una especie de pasarela creada poniendo ropa sobre las masas de las casas que estaban puestas en la mitad del cuarto. Lockharts estaba en ella, a su lado el Profesor Snape. Snape no parecía muy contento de estar ahí.

"¡Bienvenidos al club de duelo!" Lockhart anuncio, explicando el propósito del club era enseñar a los estudiantes como defenderse solos. Decidió que una explicación visual era necesaria, así que empezó un pequeño duelo de práctica entre él y el profesor Snape para demostración.

Ambos hicieron reverencia, mostrando la etiqueta de los duelos. Ash miro entre ellos interesado, haciendo las conexiones entre esto y las batallas pokemon. No podía esperar para intentarlo por el mismo.

Los dos profesores se pusieron en su total rectitud, y hubo unos segundos de intenso silencio antes de que Snape moviera su vara, enviando un rápido y silencioso hechizo contra Lockhart. El otro hombre fue lanzado por la fuerza del ataque, arrastrado por la pasarela y cayendo en el suelo de manera no ceremoniosa.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Lockhart fuese visible otra vez. Se puso de pie rápidamente, paresia algo desordenado pero de ahí en fuera nada dañado. Ni siquiera su ego había obtenido un golpe, cuando se puso de nuevo en la pasarela con su usual confidencia e hiso su camino a Snepe.

"Bien hecho Snape." Felisito ligeramente mientras caminaba. "Claramente, era fácil detectar el hechizo que ibas a usar, y yo pude fácilmente detenerlo, pero quería que los niños vieran una rápida, y buena pelea."

Ash escucho a Ron reír a las palabras de Lockhart. Claramente el niño no creía una palabra que el maestro dijo.

En seguida Lockhart decidió que tuvieran duelos por su parte, todos debían encontrar una pareja. Ash e Iris se pusieron en equipo rápido, dejando a Hermione con Cilan y Harry con Ron.

Entonces se les ocurrió que, con el intenso entrenamiento de ambos hechizos defensivos como ofensivos, nadie actualmente sabía como atacar a alguien.

Así que, Lockhart llamo a alguien para que pasara al escenario a demostrar. El escogió a Harry de entre la gente, haciendo que él y Ron subieran a la pasarela.

"No permitas que Weasley haga algo," advirtió Snape, "Su vara está rota, y no quiero a nadie ser enviado de vuelta en una caja de cerillos."

Ron gruño a los insultos del maestro de pociones, pero asedio. Al cabo que no estaba particularmente interesado en pelear contra Harry en frente de todos, y Snape tenía un punto; la vara de Ron era completamente inútil y regresaba el fuego la mitad del tiempo. El incidente de los caracoles era un memorable ejemplo de eso.

Instantáneamente, Snape selecciono a Draco para que peleara contra Harry. Aunque molesto era predecible, y Harry no estaba asombrado de que Draco aceptara felizmente.

Los dos hicieron reverencia antes de caminar unos pasos como habían visto a sus profesores hacer hace unos minutos. Una vez habían tenido una distancia buena, Draco fue el primero en reaccionar. Lanzando un hechizo paralizador de piernas contra Harry, lo que le hiso caer. En respuesta, Harry uso un hechizo que habia visto a Fred y George contra Ron en el verano, uno que hiso a Draco reír incontrolablemente.

El 'duelo' duro así por algunos minutos antes de que ambos Snape y Lockhart le detuvieran. Los dos maestros decidieron que necesitaban saber algunos hechizos defensivos, y pidieron a los dos estudiantes re empezar el duelo.

"has esto." Lockhart introdujo un hechizo a Harry, que supuestamente bloqueaba ataques pero posiblemente iba a fallar, dando la impresionante reputación de Lockharts.

Verdad al hecho el hechizo fue un completo fallo cuando Harry lo intento. Pero por suerte Draco no estaba usando un hechizo ofensivo directo, en vez de eso grito "¡Serpensortia!"

Por un momento parecía que Snape le había dado a Draco un hechizo tan inútil como el que Lockhart le dio a Harry, pero entonces una serpiente apareció en el aire unos cuantos pies arriba de la pasarela, cayendo en la mitad de esta y siseando a Harry.

La serpiente serpenteo un poco, siseando a los estudiantes del frente. Le atrapo el ojo de un niño, Justin, e hiso su camino hacia él. La multitud se hiso atrás mientras la serpiente se arrastraba, casi fallando en sus intentos de escapar.

"¡Alto!" grito Harry. Ash frunció el ceño a las palabras, reconociendo y entendiéndolas pero aun así sabiendo que eran solo sonidos seseantes. Sonaba mucho como la creatura en las paredes, pero más humanos.

"¡Déjalo solo!" Harry continúo. La serpiente asintió, moviéndose lejos de ahí. Unos segundos después fue destruida por Snape.

Harry miro al grupo, quien parecía no haber sido abandonado por el miedo. Al parecer, estaban _más_ asustados ahora que la serpiente no estaba. Harry les miro, curioso, antes de que una mano le tomara de su capa y súbitamente lo saco del comedor.


End file.
